La deuxième fille d'Elrond
by elodie94
Summary: 19 ans avant la guerre de l'anneau, Glorfindel et Aragorn découvrent un village du Rohan détruit par des barbares avec pour seule survivante, un bébé. Ils le ramènent à Foncombe où Elrond élèvera ce bébé comme sa deuxième fille.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde, après le Choc des Titans, X-Men et Harry Potter, voilà ma nouvelle fiction sur SDA. Bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient.**

* * *

><p>L'histoire se déroule dix neuf ans avant la guerre de l'anneau. Glorfindel sur son cheval, traversa les plaines du Rohan. Il alla en direction de Foncombe après avoir séjourné auprès d'un groupe de Rôdeur qui se trouvaient au sud de Mirkwood.<p>

À ses côtés chevaucha Aragorn, rôdeur lui aussi, mais surtout, un descendant des rois de Numenor et héritier du trône du Gondor. Désormais exilé, il vit auprès des Rôdeurs mais aussi auprès des elfes.

Alors qu'ils traversèrent une énième plaine, Glorfindel aperçu de la fumée qui se propagea dans les airs.

-Estel, regardez !

-Voyez-vous ce que c'est ?

Grâce à sa vision d'elfe, le tueur de Balrog vit un village détruit. Il prévint son ami et les deux chevauchèrent vers ce village.

Arrivés là-bas, ils virent un village détruit, beaucoup de maisons ravagées par des flammes, des corps dépecés, brûlés ou bien déchiquetés.

-Quel genre de personne est capable de monstruosité de ce genre ? Demanda l'elfe.

-Des barbares sans doute, répondit Aragorn. Les maisons sont encore chaudes à cause du feu, ceci date de trois jours environ.

-Il ne doit pas y avoir de survivant.

Comme pour contredire Glorfindel, des pleurs se firent entendre. Les deux hommes descendirent de leurs chevaux et suivirent les pleurs. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison, à moitié détruite. Ils enlevèrent des décombres afin d'avoir un meilleur accès. Ils fouillèrent la maison et Aragorn appela son ami.

Il lui montra un bébé, d'environ deux mois, allongé par terre, avec pour seul protection ses habits.

Aragorn le prit dans ses bras et le couvrit de sa cape.

-Pauvre enfant.

Ils sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers les chevaux. Aragorn détailla le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras avant de monter sur sa monture.

-C'est une fille.

-Nous sommes à 3 jours de Foncombe. Tu penses qu'elle pourra tenir ? Nous n'avons rien pour la nourrir. Dit Glorfindel

-Arrêtons nous en Isengard. Peut être que Saroumane aura quelque chose pour elle. **(Je précise, Saroumane n'a toujours pas rejoint Sauron)**

Ils talonnèrent leurs montures afin d'arriver le plus vite possible à destination, en espérant que la fragile chose que tenait fermement Aragorn réussira à survivre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé du retard mais j'ai repris les cours et mes horaires ne me permettent pas d'écrire tous les soirs.**

* * *

><p>Pendant une demie-journée, les deux hommes chevauchèrent les plaines du Rohan. Régulièrement, Aragorn jeta un coup d'œil sur la fragile chose qu'il tenait. Elle s'était endormie, calée dans les bras du rôdeur. Glorfindel les regardait aussi, priant les Valars d'épargner cette enfant. Il n'arrêta pas de penser à ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver s'ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé. Est ce qu'elle serait morte de faim ? De soif ? Grâce aux Valars, elle n'était pas blessée.<p>

La tour d'Isengard fut visible par Aragorn et Glorfindel. Ceci fut un soulagement pour les deux. Arrivés en abs de la tour, les deux descendirent de leurs chevaux et allèrent à la rencontre du magicien blanc qui les attendait en bas de sa tour.

Les deux ne posèrent pas de question, ils savaient que Saroumane les avait vus arriver. Par contre, le magicien blanc regarda d'un drôle d'air le bébé que tenait Aragorn. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait de la visite d'un rôdeur, encore moins en compagnie d'un bébé.

-Glorfindel, Aragorn. Bienvenue en Isengard.

-Saroumane, ami des elfes, nous avons besoin de votre aide. En allant vers Foncombe, nous sommes tombé sur un village du Rohan détruit.

-Il ne restait plus que ce bébé. Montra Aragorn.

Saroumane regarda le bébé dans les bras d'Aragorn qui se réveillait. Elle gigota un peu, ses petites mains frottant ses yeux et bâilla. La vue de cet être attendrie le cœur du magicien.

-Il y a un village à une heure d'ici à cheval, vous prenez la direction de Foncombe et à la sortie des monts brumeux, prenez à l'ouest. Un petit village sera là. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le nécessaire pour m'occuper de ce bébé.

Les deux amis remercièrent Saroumane et retournèrent à leurs chevaux. Ils partirent en direction du dit village. A chaque fois qu'Aragorn posait les yeux sur le bébé, il vit qu'elle le fixait à chaque fois et dès qu'il esquissait un sourire, elle se mettait à rigoler.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au village. Aragorn descendit de son cheval et observa les fermiers. Il tenait fermement le bébé comme pour la protéger sachant que ces villageois sont pacifiques.

Un des fermiers se rapprocha d'eux.

-Bien le bonjour voyageurs, en quoi puis je vous aider ?

-Nous avons trouvé un bébé dans un village détruit, elle a besoin de nourriture. Annonça Glorfindel.

Le fermier les pria de le suivre chez lui. Alors qu'ils traversèrent le village, Aragorn et Glorfindel virent les villageois les regarder d'un air curieux, surtout des enfants.

Il les mena à sa femme qui s'occupait de deux enfants, il lui expliqua la situation. Elle partit chercher le nécessaire afin de traire une vache pour que le bébé ait un biberon de lait.

Deux bonnes heures après, les deux hommes étaient de nouveau en route vers Foncombe, il ne leur restait qu'une journée avant d'arriver à la citée des elfes. La villageoise leur avait donné un biberon de lait en plus afin qu'ils puissent nourrir le bébé durant leur route. Cette dernière s'était de nouveau endormi, bercée par les mouvements du cheval, cette fois-ci, dans les bras du tueur de Balrog.

Ils durent s'arrêter le soir, afin de reposer les chevaux, mais aussi afin de donner à manger au bébé qui commençait à grogner de faim. Ce ne fût pas une mince affaire pour les deux hommes car elle refusait de boire son biberon, le lait étant devenu froid à cause du voyage et les deux hommes n'avaient pas les moyens de le réchauffer.

Le bébé était dans les bras d'Aragorn qui commençait à désespérer. Elle refusait catégoriquement de boire.

-Il faut qu'elle mange, sinon elle ne tiendra pas, elle est déjà trop faible.

-Je le sais, je fais tout pour qu'elle le boive mais rien y faire.

-Vous les humains, vous n'avez pas des méthodes pour les faire boire ?

-J'ai déjà tout essayé, je l'ai même fais rire afin de lui donner son biberon et résultat, elle a tout recraché.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de lutte acharnée, le bébé décida de boire son biberon malgré le lait froid, en faisant une petite moue boudeuse. Lorsqu'elle eu fini son biberon, Aragorn la donna à Glorfindel afin qu'il puisse rapidement changer de chemise, tachée par du lait.

-Tenez lui bien la tête et ça va aller.

-Estel, je ne suis pas très rassuré !

Le rôdeur ne releva pas la phrase de l'elfe et se changea. Glorfindel entendit un bruit à côté de lui, il regarda aux alentours et ne vit rien hormis eux. Il remarqua que le bruit venait du bébé.

-Euh Estel, c'est normal qu'elle fasse un bruit bizarre ?

-Quel bruit ?

Glorfindel n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que son épaule se retrouva plein de lait fraîchement avalé.

-À oui, ce bruit-là ! Et bien, elle avait besoin de faire un rot et résultat, il y a eu autre chose qui est venu avec.

-Je l'avais remarqué !

Après ce délicat passage, Glorfindel continua malgré lui de tenir le bébé mais avec les bras bien tendu devant lui, afin d'éviter un autre paquet surprise. Aragorn termina d'enfiler son autre chemise et récupéra le bébé qui rigolait comment une bien heureuse. Glorfindel en profita lui aussi pour changer de tunique.

Ils passèrent la nuit à la belle étoile, autour d'un feu de camp. Le lendemain, ils durent se hâter afin d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à Foncombe car ils n'avaient plus de nourriture pour le bébé. Vers la fin de matinée, la cité des elfes leur fut visible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde, désolé, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais j'ai eu un syndrome de la page blanche pour toutes mes fictions et le lycée n'aide pas à avancer.**

**Gros bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Et merci à tous pour les reviews**

**Petite info, ce qui est en italique ça signifie que c'est dit en elfique.**

Aragorn et Glorfindel arrivèrent au galop à Foncombe. Des gardes s'occupèrent rapidement des chevaux une fois les cavaliers descendus de leurs montures.

Glorfindel demanda à deux autres gardes d'aller quérir le seigneur des lieux.

Ce dernier arriva rapidement suivit de ses enfants : Arwen, Elladan et Elrohir.

-Estel, Glorfindel, nous ne vous attendions pas avant deux jours, que se passe-t-il ?

-Seigneur Elrond, nous avons trouvé cette petite fille dans un village du Rohan détruit. Elle a peut-être besoin de soin.

Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu d'enfant depuis la naissance d'Arwen, désormais âgée de 2758 ans, Elrond prit correctement le nourrisson dans ses bras et alla lui prodiguer les soins nécessaires.

-Estel, y avait-il d'autres survivants ?

-Malheureusement non Elladan.

-Le village était détruit depuis environ trois jours, c'est un miracle que ce bébé ait survécu aussi longtemps sans nourriture. Annonça Glorfindel.

Les quatre hommes accompagnés d'Arwen allèrent vers la maison de soin afin d'avoir des nouvelles de la nouvelle venue.

Ils attendirent plus d'une heure avant de voir Elrond sortir en portant le bébé, habillée et qui dormait la tête sur son épaule. Il donna le bébé à sa fille qui lui tendait les bras afin de la prendre.

-Elle va bien, simplement affamée et légèrement déshydraté, mais elle n'a rien physique. Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

-Où va-t-elle allée _Père_ ?

-Il va falloir qu'elle retourne dans le monde des hommes Elrohir, une famille l'attend peut-être.

-On ne peut pas la garder ? Demanda Arwen.

Le visage d'Elrond était fermé et demanda à Aragorn de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau. Les enfants et Glorfindel allèrent vers le jardin avec le bébé, comprenant que la conversation entre les deux hommes était privée.

Dans son bureau, Elrond accompagné d'Aragorn ne s'asseyent pas. Pendant la conversation, ils altèrent leurs regards entre deux endroits. Soit ils regardèrent leur interlocuteur, soit ils regardèrent Arwen et les trois hommes dans le jardin avec le bébé.

-Pourquoi n'avez vous pas répondu à Arwen ? La petite peut rester ici, tout comme je suis resté à mon arrivée.

-Estel, quelle vie pouvons-nous lui offrir ?

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Aragorn vit le Seigneur de Foncombe perdant tout contrôle de la situation.

-La même vie que vous m'avez offerte. Pourquoi avez-vous peur Mon Seigneur ?

-Estel, mes enfants nous ont toujours réclamé un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Celebrian et moi. Mais depuis le départ de mon épouse pour Valinor, leur souhait s'est retrouvé brisé. Si nous gardons ce bébé, mes enfants risquent à nouveau de souffrir si elle doit venir à partir.

-Mais regardez-les. Ne voyez vous donc pas leur joie en ce moment ?

Le regard d'Elrond se porta à nouveau vers le jardin et vit ses enfants sourirent en voyant le bébé réveillé et qui regardait autour d'elle.

Le Seigneur de Foncombe souria à cette vue. Peut-être que les Valars ont mis cette enfants sur leur chemin et que c'était leur destin.

-Allez leur annoncer. Souria Estel.

Elrond sortit de son bureau suivi d'Aragorn et se dirigea vers le jardin afin de rejoindre ses enfants.

* * *

><p>Un rire enfantin résonnait dans le jardin. Un bambin marchait à quatre pattes dans l'herbe en direction du petit pont qui survolait la rivière. Alors que le bambin arriva à sa destination, elle quitta le sol pour atterrir dans des bras.<p>

-Alors _petite sœur_, on n'a même plus le droit de faire du charme à une belle elfe sans que tu veuilles faire la grande aventure ?

Elle rigola dans les bras de son grand frère qui lui chatouillait le ventre.

-Allez Elerinna, il est temps de rentrer pour déjeuner.

Un an s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée du bébé à Foncombe. Elle avait été adoptée par Elrond et nommée Elerinna. Elrohir se dirigea vers le palais lorsqu'il se stoppa en route.

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? Par les Valars Elerinna c'est toi ? Vu l'odeur ta couche doit être bien rempli. ELLADAN ! _Petite sœur_, c'est au tour de ton autre frère de te changer. J'ai déjà eu une couche monstrueusement pleine à changer hier soir.

Le fils d'Elrond se dirigea rapidement vers le palais tout en appelant son jumeau tandis que sa sœur riait aux éclats.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Voici le nouveau chapitre**

-_PERE ! PERE _!

Une petite fille d'environ quatre ans courait dans les couloirs du palais de Foncombe à la recherche de son père, risquant de bousculer plusieurs elfes sur son passage.

Elle déboula dans le bureau d'Elrond et fonça dans ses bras.

-Elerinna, ne t'ai-je pas dit d'aller doucement dans les couloirs ? Surtout quand il y a du monde ?

-Si _père, désolé_.

-Pourquoi es-tu si impatiente ?

-Elladan et Elrohir doivent être arrivés depuis longtemps avec _Grand Mère, Grand Père_ et Haldir. Où ils sont ?

Elrond souria devant l'enthousiasme de sa fille. Il ébouriffa ses cheveux blonds et la serra un peu plus dans ses bras.

-Elerinna, ils ont du avoir un contretemps sur le chemin de la Lorien à ici. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'ils seront là bientôt.

La petite fille souria de toutes ses dents et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son père puis mit ensuite son pouce dans la bouche.

De sa main de libre, elle prit une mèche de cheveux d'Elrond qu'elle entortilla autour de ses doigts.

Elrond la porta jusqu'à l'entrée du palais où ils retrouvèrent Arwen.

-Tiens, voilà notre petite fugueuse. Annonça l'étoile du soir.

-Qu'a-t-elle fait encore ?

Et oui encore ! La petite Elerinna avait vu si souvent ses deux frères faire les 400 coups qu'elle s'amusait à son tour à faire pareil au plus grand dam d'Elrond.

-Elle devait dormir pendant deux heures puis aller en apprentissage avec les jeunes elfes.

Elrond reporta son regard sur sa plus jeune fille qui le regarda de ses yeux verts.

-Elerinna, je croyais avoir été clair la semaine dernière : plus question de manquer l'apprentissage.

_-Désolé père, je ne le ferai plus._

Penaude, Elerinna resta en silence dans les bras de son père jusqu'au moment où elle vit des chevaux traverser l'entrée de Foncombe.

Elle descendit des bras d'Elrond et couru à la rencontre des cavaliers.

-Elladan, Elrohir.

Les deux jumeaux s'approchèrent de leur sœur et Elladan la prit dans ses bras.

-Petite sœur. Comment tu vas ?

-Vous êtes en retard.

-Désolé ma belle, mais on a une surprise pour toi.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, mais d'abord, va saluer tes grands parents.

Elladan la posa à terre et elle alla de nouveau se nicher dans des bras : Ceux de Galadriel.

Elrond se rapprocha de ses fils et les salua.

-Que c'est-il passé sur la route pour que vous soyez en retard ?

-Des orcs près des Monts Brumeux. Nous avons dû faire un détour pour ne pas mettre en danger Grand Mère et Grand Père.

-Vous avez eu raison mes fils. Je suis fier de vous.

-Bonjour Grand Mère, bonjour Grand Père.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Dit Galadriel.

-Elrohir m'a dit que j'aurai une surprise, vous savez c'est quoi ?

-Oui Elerinna. Annonça Celeborn. Regarde derrière nous.

Elerinna tourna son regard vers la direction que lui indiquait Celeborn et souria de toutes ses dents.

-Rumil ! Orophin !

Elle descendit des bras de Galadriel pour aller encercler les jambes d'Orophin tout en rigolant.

Après son père, ses grands parents, sa sœur et ses frères, Elerinna préférait Haldir et ses frères Rumil et Orophin.

-Dit-nous petite fille, tu es contente de ta surprise ? Demanda Rumil en rigolant.

-OUI !

-Nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt pour ton anniversaire. Tu nous pardonnes ?

-Oh que oui ! Si vous êtes là alors je vous pardonne.

Orophin ébouriffa ses cheveux tout en souriant. Elerinna regarda derrière les deux frères et vit une silhouette connue pour elle.

-Oh ! HALDIR !

Elerinna délaissa les deux frères pour foncer dans les bras du gardien de la marche qui souriait à la joie d'Elerinna.

-Et voilà, il suffit qu'Haldir arrive pour qu'on soit délaissé.

-Ne soit pas jaloux Rumil. Répondit Haldir.

-Moi jaloux ? Jamais. Dit le frère en bougonnant.

Cette réaction assez enfantine pour un elfe âgé de plus de trois milles ans fit rigoler tout le monde.

* * *

><p>Le soir au dîner, les elfes de la Lorien étaient dans la salle de repas avec ceux de Foncombe sans oublier Elerinna.<p>

Durant le repas, cette dernière était sur les genoux de sa sœur. Elle essaya d'écouter le sujet de discussion de son père et de ses grands parents.

-Des orcs se trouvaient à la sortie des Mont-Brumeux, Elladan nous a trouvé un passage afin de les contourner mais cela nous a fait faire un détour. Dit Galadriel.

-Ils se font de plus en plus présent, nos frontières ont été attaquées quatre fois en une semaine. Annonça son époux.

-C'est méchant les orcs, ils sont moches et ils puent !

Les regards se tournèrent vers Elerinna qui jouait avec les cheveux de sa sœur.

-_Ma fille_, où as-tu entendu cela ? Demanda Elrond qui savait qu'Elerinna n'en n'avait jamais vu.

-C'est Elrohir qui me l'a dit !

-Elerinna, c'était un secret, chuchota le concerné.

Elrohir se tassa sur sa chaise en voyant le regard noir de son père. Elrond voulait éviter que sa fille connaisse le problème des orcs car cela pouvait lui faire peur pour son âge. Cela lui expliqua pourquoi Elerinna avait fait plusieurs cauchemars ces derniers temps.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et laissa passer Aragorn. Aussitôt, Elerinna se leva des jambes de sa sœur et fonça dans ses bras.

-ESTEL !

-Bonjour petite puce ! Dit donc, tu as encore grandis !

-J'ai eu 4 ans il y a 2 mois. Dit fièrement la petite fille.

-Je sais, et regardes ce que je t'apporte !

De son bras libre, il prit dans sa sacoche un petit objet en bois qui rendit Elerinna folle de joie.

-Oooooh merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Elle prit son cadeau dans sa main et descendit des bras d'Aragorn : C'est un arbre sculpté dans le bois, mais la forme de l'arbre était connue de tous, c'est l'arbre de la Lorien.

Elerinna courut montrer son cadeau à ses grands parents ainsi qu'à son père.

-Regardez ce que j'ai eu !

-C'est très joli ma chérie. Tu as remercié Estel ?

-Oui grand-mère.

-Tu vas pouvoir le rajouter à ta collection, Dit Celeborn.

-Oh oui !

Depuis deux ans, à chaque anniversaire, Aragorn lui sculptait dans le bois les cités connues qu'elle mettait ensuite sur une carte, à leur emplacement. Elle avait déjà Imladris et la tour d'Isengard **(Saroumane est toujours gentil).**

Maintenant, elle avait Caras Galadhon.

Elerinna ne tenait plus en place, elle courait partout dans la salle de repas, montrant son nouveau cadeau à tout le monde devant les yeux bienveillants de sa famille.

* * *

><p>-Allez Elerinna, il est temps d'aller au lit.<p>

Arwen entra dans la chambre de sa sœur en tenant cette dernière dans ses bras. La tête d'Elerinna était posée sur l'épaule de l'étoile du soir.

-Je ne suis pas fatiguée _grande sœur. _Chouina Elerinna.

-Tu dors debout.

Arwen souria à la réaction de sa sœur, Elerinna avait les yeux à moitié fermés et avait son pouce dans la bouche.

Elle déposa sa jeune sœur sur son lit et lui mit ses habits de nuit puis lui défit ses tresses.

-Allez, au lit !

Arwen embrassa sa sœur sur le front et lui donna son doudou : un petit lapin en peluche marron. La petite fille le serra dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

-_Dors bien, ma chère petite sœur._

Arwen se leva et un objet dans les mains de sa sœur attira son attention. En plus de son doudou, elle serrait aussi le cadeau offert par Aragorn.

Arwen souria devant cette vue et sortie de la chambre en laissant une bougie allumée afin que sa sœur n'ai pas peur du noir. Elle ferma la porte avec un sourire aux lèvres, laissant ainsi sa sœur dormir après une journée que la petite fille aurait qualifiée de « super anniversaire »

**Verdict?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews**

-Nos guetteurs sont formels Arwen, les spectres sont en marche !

-L'anneau a un nouveau porteur ?

-Un semi-homme, du nom de Frondon Sacquet. Il est accompagné d'Estel et de trois autres de son espèce. Les spectres les poursuivent. Ils seront à Amon Sul dans trois jours.

-Je vais les rejoindre. Je pars immédiatement.

-Arwen….Tenta son père.

-Père, Elladan et Elrohir sont en chemin pour revenir de Mirkwood et il est hors de question qu'Elerinna affronte les spectres.

Elrond donna l'autorisation à sa fille et cette dernière sortie du bureau de son père. Arwen se dirigea vers les écuries, sella rapidement son cheval et s'élança au galop hors de Foncombe.

Elrond regarda sa fille aînée partir de la cité. Pendant 3000 ans, l'anneau avait été caché du regard de Sauron et maintenant, l'armée du Mordor se réveillait progressivement, les spectres en premier.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit derrière lui, laissant passer une jeune femme blonde.

-_Père ?_

Elrond se retourna et vit sa fille s'approcher de lui. Elerinna avait bien grandi depuis son quatrième anniversaire. Elle avait désormais 19 ans, était grande d'environ 1m70, ses cheveux blonds descendaient mi-dos.

Elle se plaça à côté de son père.

-J'ai vu Arwen partir avec Asfaloth. Père, que se passe-t-il ?

-Te rappelles-tu l'histoire que je t'ai racontée quand tu avais 13 ans ?

-L'histoire de Sauron ? Je m'en souviens. Pourquoi dites-vous cela père ? L'anneau a été retrouvé ?

-Oui ma fille, il se dirige vers Foncombe. Estel escorte le porteur.

-N'est ce pas dangereux d'apporter l'anneau ici ? L'armée des ténèbres ne risque pas de venir ?

-L'anneau ne restera pas ici longtemps Elerinna.

Les deux reportèrent leurs regards sur le paysage au-delà de Foncombe.

* * *

><p>Le soir, Elerinna était devant son miroir, coiffant ses cheveux. Son regard se perdit dans son reflet. Elle posa sa brosse sur son meuble et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle vit sa carte de la Terre du milieu avec les sculptures faites par Aragorn. La carte était désormais complète depuis 5 ans environ.<p>

Elle regarda la sculpture d'Edoras. Elle savait qu'elle appartenait à ce peuple depuis qu'elle a 12 ans. Cette année, elle avait demandé à son père pourquoi elle vieillissait plus vite que les autres enfants elfes et pourquoi elle n'avait pas les oreilles pointues.

Elrond était accompagné de ses autres enfants et de Glorfindel quand il lui a tout raconté. Bien sûr, Elerinna n'avait pas accepté au début d'être une simple humaine au milieu des elfes.

Elle avait mis du temps à accepter cela mais sa grand mère, Haldir et Aragorn lui avaient longuement parlé et Elerinna avait fini par accepter sa condition.

Elerinna se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque et prit un livre sur le pays du Rohan et plus précisément sur la cité d'Edoras.

Elle l'ouvrit et se mit à le consulter une énième fois.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus de trois jours après son départ, Arwen revenit avec un Frodon très mal en point. Ce dernier avait été poignardé par un des 9 Nazgûls. Elrond ordonna que le porteur soir transporté dans une chambre.<p>

_-Elerinna, apportes moi mon sac d'herbe._

_-Oui père._

Elrond avait prit l'habitude de parler couramment le langage des hommes lorsque sa fille adoptive avait commencé à savoir parler. Mais quand il y avait des urgences comme maintenant, il parlait l'elfique.

Elerinna, qui avait choisi de pratiquer l'art de la guérison aida son père à soigner le semi-homme.

_-Prépare une infusion d'herbes calmantes, s'il te plait._

_-Va-t-il survivre p ère ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore, le poison des Nazgûls s'est infiltré profondément en lui._

Elerinna prépara l'infusion et la mit près du visage du hobbit. L'infusion fit vite son effet et le corps de Frodon se calma de ses spasmes. Elrond resta silencieux le temps de soigner le semi-homme. Une bonne heure s'écoula et Elrond prit un visage plus serein.

-J'ai éliminé le poison et soigné sa blessure. Il lui faut du repos.

-Bien père.

-Je vais envoyer des hommes chercher Aragorn ainsi que les autres semi-hommes. Pourrais-tu t'occuper des semi-hommes quand ils arriveront ?

-Bien sûr.

-Merci _ma fille_. J'ai des affaires à traiter, je te retrouve au déjeuner ?

-Oui père.

Il enlaça sa fille et retourna à son bureau. Elerinna mit un drap sur le corps endormi de Frodon. Elle en profita pour le détailler, malgré sa petite taille, c'était une personne comme une autre. Elle avait lu un livre sur les hobbits, mais elle n'en avait encore jamais vu.

Elle sortie de sa chambre et le laissa se reposer.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures après, Elerinna alla dans le jardin où se trouvait la tombe de Gilraen. Elle vit que quelqu'un d'autre était là. Elle souria en le reconnaissant. Elle alla doucement à côté de lui.<p>

-Bonjour Estel.

Le concerné se tourna vers elle, ne regardant plus la tombe de sa mère, et souria à son tour.

-Ma belle Elerinna.

Ils s'enlacèrent doucement jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Arwen.

-Si tu n'étais pas ma sœur Elerinna, cela ferait longtemps que tu aurais subi ma colère car je te trouve trop proche de mon amour.

-Chère Arwen, ignorais-tu qu'entre Estel et moi, c'est l'amour fou ?

Les trois personnes rigolèrent et Aragorn se détacha d'Elerinna pour aller embrasser tendrement Arwen.

-J'ai compris. Sourit Elerinna Je suis de trop, je m'en vais. Au revoir.

Le couple rigola à la réaction d'Elerinna et la jeune humaine alla vers le balcon du palais où elle trouva les trois autres hobbits qui regardaient la cité.

-Êtes-vous les amis de Frodon ?

Les trois se retournèrent d'un coup et l'un d'entre eux s'avança.

-Oui belle demoiselle, je m'appelle Sam Gamegie. Comment va Monsieur Frodon ?

-Il va mieux, mon père a éliminé le poison et votre ami se repose désormais.

-Puis-je rester à ses côtés ?

-Cela n'est pas à moi d'en décider.

Elle se tourna vers l'intérieur du palais et trouva un elfe qui accepta de l'aider. Ce dernier emmena le semi-homme dans le bureau d'Elrond afin de voir si Sam pouvait veiller au sommeil de son ami.

Elerinna se retrouva seule avec les deux autres hobbits.

-Merci de nous avoir annoncer cette bonne nouvelle. Je m'appelle Merry Brandebouc et voici mon cousin, Pippin Touque.

-Enchanté mademoiselle. Dit Pippin.

-Le plaisir est partagé, je m'appelle Elerinna, fille adoptive du Seigneur Elrond, maître des Lieux.

Elerinna avait depuis longtemps prit l'habitude de se présenter ainsi, elle disant « fille adoptive » afin qu'elle ne réponde pas toujours à la même question à chaque fois qui était : « Si vous êtes la fille d'Elrond, pourquoi n'avez-vous donc pas des oreilles elfiques ? »

À chaque fois, Elerinna montait sur ses grands chevaux et ses frères étaient chargés de faire baisser la « pression ».

-Remerciez votre père pour nous s'il vous plait. Demanda Merry. Il a soigné notre ami et nous offre l'hospitalité.

-Vous pourrez le lui dire vous-mêmes au repas du midi.

Les deux hobbits la remercièrent et se promenèrent avec elle, visitant ainsi la cité.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuné arriva très vite et Elerinna montra rapidement la salle des repas à ses deux nouveaux amis en remarquant à quel point ils avaient faim.<p>

Elle s'installa à la gauche de son père. Arwen et Aragorn étaient à la droite d'Elrond.

-J'ai autorisé le semi-homme Sam Gamegie à rester auprès du porteur de l'anneau. Annonça Elrond.

-Père, l'anneau restera-t-il ici? S'inquiéta Arwen.

-J'ai envoyé des missives à chaque peuple de la Terre du Milieu, il y a trois jours. Des représentants de chaque race viendront à Foncombe pour assister à un conseil.

-Et que sera le sujet de ce conseil, père ? Demanda Elerinna.

-L'avenir de l'anneau sur cette Terre.

Le repas continua dans le silence. Elrond remarqua que sa plus jeune fille triturait le contenu de son assiette. Il posa sa main sur celle d'Elerinna qui lui envoya un petit sourire.

Le Seigneur de Foncombe s'inquiéta à propos du comportement de sa fille.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voici le nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie pour les reviews et je vous préviens qu'une partie du chapitre sera comme le film (le conseil d'Elrond). Je préfère vous prévenir.**

**Bonne lecture à vous.**

* * *

><p>Deux jours après, un aigle se posa dans la cour du palais d'Elrond. Mithrandir était dessus. Deux gardes se dépêchèrent d'aller chercher Elrond.<p>

-Gandalf, nous vous attendions depuis des jours. Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda Elrond en arrivant.

-Saroumane nous a trahit, il a rejoint Sauron.

-Ce n'est pas possible Gandalf. Saroumane a toujours été notre allié.

-Cette alliance est désormais dissoute. Je l'ai vu avec un palantir et j'ai bien senti le pouvoir de Sauron à travers lui.

Troublé, Elrond montra le chemin au Sorcier et les deux allèrent rapidement au bureau d'Elrond.

Elladan et Elrohir étaient en train de discuter avec Glorfindel lorsqu'ils virent l'arrivée de l'Istari. Ils remarquèrent le visage soucieux de leur père.

_-Glorfindel, avez-vous vu ça ?_

_-Oui Elladan, votre père n'est pas tranquille._

_-Il a dû se passer quelque chose de grave pour que Ada soit dans cet état. Remarqua Elrohir._

_-Allons voir._

Les jumeaux et le tueur de Balrog coururent jusqu'au bureau du maître des lieux mais furent stoppé par un des gardes.

_-Je suis désolé mais vous ne pouvez pas entrer. Le Seigneur Elrond m'a ordonné de ne laisser entrer personne._

_-Savez vous ce qu'il se passe ?_

_-Je l'ignore Prince Elrohir, je suis désolé._

Dans le bureau d'Elrond.

-Savez vous depuis combien de temps Saroumane s'est allié à Sauron ?

-Plusieurs mois ou plus. Quand je me suis réveillé en haut de sa tour, il y avait des orques déracinant la forêt de Fangorn.

Elrond ferma les yeux, soucieux. Saroumane avait été longtemps l'ami des elfes et avait même participé au sauvetage d'Elerinna en indiquant la direction d'un village à Aragorn et Glorfindel.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

-Pardonnez moi mon Seigneur mais j'ai un message de votre fille. Le semi-homme se réveille. Annonça le garde à travers la porte.

Gandalf s'excusa auprès l'Elrond et alla en direction de la chambre oùse reposait Frodon.

À son réveil, Frondon fit la connaissance d'Elrond et découvrit la cité de Foncombe. Il retrouva ses 3 amis qui bien-sûr étaient heureux de le voir réveillé et en bonne santé.

De son balcon, Elrond l'observa en compagnie de Gandalf.

-Il retrouve ses forces.  
><strong>-<strong>Cette blessure ne guérira jamais totalement. Il l'a portera pour le restant de sa vie. Répondit Gandalf  
><strong>-<strong>Cependant, en portant l'Anneau si loin, le Hobbit a fait preuve d'une extraordinaire résistance à ses attraits maléfiques.  
>-C'est un fardeau qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à porter. Nous ne devons plus rien lui demander.<br>**-**Gandalf ! L'ennemi est en marche. Les forces de Sauron se rassemblent à l'Est, son Oeil est fixé sur Fondcombe. Et d'après vos dires, Saroumane nous a trahi. La liste de nos alliés s'amenuise.  
><strong>-<strong>Sa traîtrise est plus grande que vous ne croyez. Par un odieux procédé, Saroumane a croisé des Orques avec des Gobelins dans le but d'en élever une armée dans les cavernes de l'Isengard, une armée capable de se déplacer au grand jour et de parcourir une grande distance rapidement. Saroumane vient pour prendre l'Anneau.  
><strong>-<strong>Ce mal ne peut être gardé secret par le pouvoir des Elfes ! Nous n'avons pas la force de combattre à la fois le Mordor et l'Isengard.

Gandalf tourna le dos au Seigneur des lieux. Il vit plusieurs personnes arrivées, de plusieurs races.

-Gandalf ! L'Anneau ne peut rester ici. Ce péril concerne toute la Terre du Milieu. Ce sont ces représentants qui doivent décider comment en venir à bout. Le temps des Elfes est révolu. Mon peuple quitte ses rivages, vers qui vous tournerez-vous lorsque nous serons parti ? Vers les Nains ? Ils se cachent dans les montagnes en quête de richesses et n'ont cure des problèmes des autres.

-C'est dans les Hommes que nous devons placer notre espoir.  
><strong>-<strong>Les Hommes ? Ils sont faibles. La race des Hommes a failli : le sang de Nùmenor est presque éteint, sa fierté et sa dignité oubliées. C'est à cause des Hommes que l'Anneau a survécu. J'étais là Gandalf ! J'étais là, il y a 3.000 ans lorsqu'Isildur prit l'Anneau. J'étais là le jour où la force des Hommes a failli. J'ai conduit Isildur au cœur de la Montagne du Destin, là où l'Anneau avait été forgé, le seul endroit où il pouvait être détruit. Tout aurait pu finir ce jour-là, mais il permit au mal de perdurer. Il garda l'Anneau et la lignée des Rois fut brisée. Il ne reste aucune force dans le travail des Hommes. Ils sont déchirés, dispersés et sans chef.  
><strong>-<strong>Il y en a un qui pourrait les réunifier. Celui qui peut prétendre au trône du Gondor. Annonça Gandalf.  
><strong>-<strong>Il s'est détourné de cette voie, il y a fort longtemps. Il a choisi l'exil.

Elrond commença à se diriger vers la sortie de son bureau, mais Gandalf l'interpella.

-Seigneur Elrond. L'anneau doit rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait décidé de son sort.

-Il n'en est pas question Gandalf. Je refuse de mettre mon peuple en danger.

-Alors, que voulez-vous faire ?

Gandalf vit qu'il avait entamé un sujet sensible avec Elrond lorsqu'il vit que celui-ci ne répondait pas.

-Seigneur Elrond, vous savez autant que moi qu'Elerinna doit vivre sa vie.

-Que voulez-vous dire Mithrandir ?

-Vous le savez, c'est une mortelle. Elle ne pourra pas vivre éternellement ici. Elle appartient au Rohan. Vous l'avez remarqué, elle hésite à suivre la voie des hommes.

-Tant qu'elle est ici, elle sera en sécurité.

-Mais sera-t-elle heureuse ?

Elrond ferma les yeux à cette phrase. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il vit sa fille cadette accueillir le Prince Legolas à bras ouvert.

-Elrond, elle en a parlé à ses frères, à sa sœur et à ses amis. Elle a envie de parcourir le monde, de trouver sa voie. Mais la seule chose qui la retient ici s'est vous. Elle sait qu'elle vous fera beaucoup de peine si elle décide de partir. C'est aussi sa guerre.

Le maître des lieux ne répondit pas, il pensa à ce que Gandalf lui avait dit.

-Je la laisserai participer au conseil, à ce moment-là, elle prendra sa décision.

Gandalf s'inclina et sortit du bureau, laissant Elrond effondré à l'idée de perdre sa fille.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Étrangers venus de Terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous vous êtes rassemblés ici afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincu. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leur l'Anneau Frodon. Annonça Elrond en montrant la table au semi-homme.

Ce dernier s'avança doucement et posa avec délicatesse l'anneau sur la table de pierre puis retourna s'asseoir.

Elerinna, qui était à la gauche d'Aragorn, regarda l'anneau avec insistance. Alors le voilà, l'anneau qui avait fait tant de mal au monde. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un simple anneau pouvait être l'origine de tant de destruction. Un homme se leva.

-Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Est le ciel s'assombrir, mais à l'Ouest une pâle lueur persistait et une voix s'écriait : "Votre fin est proche ! Le fléau d'Isildur a été retrouvé." Le fléau d'Isildur. Finit-il en tentant de le prendre.  
><strong>-<strong>Boromir ! Hurla Elrond.

Gandalf se leva et parla d'un dialecte d'Elerinna reconnu comme le parler noir du Mordor. Elle attrapa la main d'Aragorn, paniquant à la vue de Gandalf. Elle remarqua que tous les elfes donnaient l'impression de s'évanouir, dont son père.

**-**Jamais de mots n'ont été prononcés en cette langue ici, à Imladris. Dit Elrond, en colère.  
><strong>-<strong>Je n'implore pas votre pardon, Maître Elrond ! Car le parler noir du Mordor peut déjà être entendu dans toutes les régions Ouest. L'Anneau est totalement maléfique.  
><strong>-<strong> Cet Anneau est un don, un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? Depuis longtemps mon père, l'intendant du Gondor a tenu a distance les forces du Mordor, c'est grâce au sang de notre peuple que vos terres sont encore en sécurité. Donnez au Gondor l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez-nous l'utiliser contre lui ! Tenta Boromir de persuader le conseil.  
><strong>-<strong> On ne peut le contrôler, aucun d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'Anneau unique ne répond qu'à Sauron, il n'a pas d'autre maître !  
><strong>-<strong> Et qu'est ce qu'un rôdeur connaît à ces choses ?  
><strong>-<strong>Ce n'est pas un simple rôdeur ! Dit Legolas en se levant C'est Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.  
><strong>-<strong>Aragorn ? Le descendant d'Isildur ! S'étonna Boromir  
><strong>-<strong>Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor !  
>-<em>Asseyez-vous <em>_Legolas__! _Demanda Aragorn

Elerinna commença à se demander si ce conseil était une bonne idée. Les adultes se comportaient comme des enfants gâtés. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées en entendant un nain, Gimli, insulter indirectement les elfes.

Tous se levèrent afin de prouver leur supériorité, tous sauf elle, Aragorn, son père et Frodon.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, le monde était en danger et tous perdaient leur temps à se disputer pour savoir qui était meilleur que qui. Elle vit Frodon se lever annoncer qu'il allait porter l'anneau jusqu'aux terres du Mordor.

**-** Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau Frodon Sacquet, aussi longtemps que vous aurez à la porter !

**-** Si par ma vie ou par ma mort, je peux vous protéger : je le ferais ! Mon épée est votre ! Annonça Aragorn.  
><strong>-<strong>Et mon arc est votre ! Continua Legolas.  
><strong>-<strong>Et ma hache !

Boromir se leva de sa chaise et s'avança doucement vers le groupe.

**-**Vous avez notre destin à tous entre vos mains, petit homme ! Et si telle est la volonté du conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous !

Gandalf souria à Elrond, peut être qu'ils arriveront à réunir les différentes races.

Sam sorti de derrière un arbre suivit de près par ses deux cousins. Les trois annoncèrent qu'ils allaient suivre Frodon.

**-**Neuf compagnons, qu'il en soit ainsi ! Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau !  
><strong>-<strong>Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

Certaines personnes sourirent à l'ignorance du hobbit. Gandalf envoya un regard significatif à Elerinna qui n'avait pas bougé de sa chaise. En voyant le magicien, elle se leva.

-Père ! Je tiens à me joindre à la communauté.

Elrond ferma les yeux, ayant crains que sa fille lui dise ça.

-La communauté n'a pas besoin d'une femme. Cracha Boromir.

-Sachez une chose Boromir, c'est que cette femme comme vous le dites, a été entraînée de la même façon que les elfes de cette cité. Dit Aragorn. Elle se débrouille aussi bien qu'un homme ou qu'un elfe.

-La place d'une femme n'est pas à la guerre. Et il devait y avoir un représentant de chaque race au conseil, et les femmes ne sont pas une race. Continua le fils du Gondor.

-Vous avez raison, Seigneur Boromir, néanmoins il manque un représentant du Rohan à ce conseil. Je suis peut-être la fille adoptive d'Elrond et ai été élevée comme une elfe, mon peuple natal est le Rohan. Vous pouvez donc considérer que je suis le représentant du Rohan, et non des femmes.

-Il suffit. Ordonna Elrond.

Il alla devant sa fille et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

_-Ma fille, es-tu sûre de ton choix ?_

_-Oui père ! Je le suis._

_-Très bien._

Elrond se tourna vers les neufs membres de la communauté.

-Aragorn, Legolas, Gandalf, je vous demande de veiller sur ma fille.

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent. Lorsque tous se dispersèrent, Elerinna prit son père dans ses bras.

_-Merci père._

_-Fais attention Elerinna. Tu es avec tes frères et ta sœur ce que j'ai de plus au monde._

_-Je le sais père, je ferai attention, je vous le promets._

Elle resta dans les bras de son père encore un temps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle due retourner dans ses appartements.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir à tous. Je suis impardonnable pour ma longue absence de suite mais j'ai repris les cours et ce n'est pas évident. J'essayerai de poster le plus souvent possible mais je ne vous promet rien.**

* * *

><p>Deux jours après, la communauté se trouvait devant les portes d'Imladris, prête au départ. Elerinna enlaça fortement sa sœur ainsi que ses frères.<p>

_-Fais attention à toi petite sœur._ Dit Elrohir_._

_-N'oublie pas les leçons que l'on t'a enseignées. _

_-N'ayez crainte mes frères, je ne les oublierai pas. _

_-Surtout, ne laisse pas Boromir te marcher sur les pieds._

_-Oui Arwen._

_-On t'aime petite sœur._

Elerinna enlaça de nouveau ses frères et sa sœur puis alla dire au revoir à Glorfindel ainsi qu'à ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Aragorn avait salué Elrond.

-Aragorn, je vous la confie. Protégez la à tout prix.

-Comptez sur moi Seigneur Elrond.

Aragorn alla ensuite embrasser une dernière fois Arwen tandis qu'Elerinna arriva vers son père.

_-Puisse les Valars te protéger dans cette quête._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas Père, je m'en sortirai. _

Elrond prit sa fille dans ses bras puis lui embrassa le front. Les membres de la communauté se rassemblèrent pour le départ.

-Le porteur de l'Anneau prend la route en quête de la Montagne du Destin. Vous qui voyagez à ses côtés, aucun serment, aucun engagement ne vous oblige à aller plus loin que vous le souhaitez. Adieu. Ne vous détournez pas de votre but. Que la bénédiction des Elfes, des Hommes et de tous les peuples libres vous accompagne.

Après ce court discours, la communauté se mit en marche.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait 4 heures que la Communauté avait quitté Foncombe. Elle avançait à une vitesse suffisamment lente pour que les Hobbits puissent suivre mais suffisamment rapide pour bien progresser à travers la Terre du Milieu.<p>

En haut d'une colline, Elerinna se retourna, on pouvait encore apercevoir la cité qui l'avait accueilli durant 19 ans, et même si elle n'avait pas la vue des elfes, elle savait par son cœur que son père ainsi qu'Arwen et ses frères étaient encore à l'entrée de Foncombe.

Elle ignorait si elle reverra un jour cette cité.

-Elerinna !

La concernée se tourna de nouveau et vit qu'elle avait prit du retard sur la Communauté, elle rejoigna Legolas qui l'attendait et tous les deux rattrapèrent leurs compagnons de voyage.

-Ne nous ralentissez pas, Dame Elerinna. Ricana Boromir.

L'envie ne manqua pas à Elerinna d'attraper une de ses flèches et de l'envoyer dans la tête de Boromir, mais elle ne fit rien, préférant ignorer les remarques de l'homme du Gondor.

Aragorn et Legolas faisaient très attention aux dires de Boromir afin de pouvoir le stopper si il allait trop loin.

Ils ne firent pas de pause avant la tombé du jour, mangeant et buvant tout en marchant.

La Communauté s'était arrêtée à la lisière d'une forêt pour passer la nuit. Gandalf et les Hobbits préparaient un feu de camp, Legolas inspectait les alentours, Boromir et Gimli installaient le reste du campement.

-Aragorn, d'après toi, il y a quoi comme animaux comestibles dans cette forêt ? demanda Elerinna.

-Lapins, cerfs. Tout ce qu'il faut pour un dîner consistant.

Aragorn tourna sa tête vers la jeune femme.

-Une partie de chasse, ça te dit ?

-Oh que oui. Je vais montrer à ce fils à papa du Gondor ce que m'ont enseigné les Elfes.

Ils partirent en courant dans la forêt chasser leur dîner, transformant cette partie de chasse en jeu.

Au final, chacun avait attrapé un lapin bien grassouillet et Elerinna avait aussi trouvée des baies pour accompagner leur butin.

Pendant le repas, il n'y eut aucune pique venant de Boromir au plus grand bonheur d'Elerinna.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis leur nuit près de la forêt. La Communauté avait bien avancée et les Hobbits s'étaient désormais habitués à un rythme de marche plus soutenu que celui prit à leur départ de Foncombe.<p>

Pendant un petit moment, Elerinna avait parlé de sa famille aux Hobbits, désireux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle.

-Croyez vous que nous passerons vers la Lorien ? Demanda Pippin. Vous nous parlez de vos grands parents avec tellement d'admiration que nous espérons pouvoir les rencontrer un jour.

-Cela m'aurait plus aussi de pouvoir les voir Pippin, malheureusement d'après Gandalf, notre chemin ne passe pas près de la Lorien.

-Peut-être au retour alors ?

-Peut-être.

Elerinna repensa à la dernière phrase du Hobbit : « Peut-être au retour alors ? » Mais, est ce qu'il y aura un retour ? Pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun signe d'ennemi, mais cela ne saurait tarder. Est ce que la Communauté reviendra entière après avoir détruit l'anneau, si ils réussiraient à le détruire bien sur.

_-Tu te poses des questions sur notre mission ?_

C'était Legolas.

_-Oui, je commence à me demander si cette idée de Communauté était bonne._

_-Pourquoi ça ?_

_-Regarde, nous sommes tous des adultes et Gimli et Boromir sont tellement hostiles. Gimli envers toi car tu es un Elfe et Boromir envers moi parce que je suis une femme. _

_-Ils peuvent peut-être changer !_

_-Je l'espère._

_-Il y a autre chose, Elerinna. Je le vois à ton visage._

_-J'ai peur qu'on n'arrive pas à détruire l'anneau. Que l'on meurt tous en voulant protéger Frodon ou que Sauron revienne à la vie._

_-Ai confiance en la vie et en la Communauté et on y arrivera. Et sache que je donnerai ma vie pour sauver la tienne._

Elerinna ne répondit pas à cette dernière phrase, ne voulant pas imaginer la possibilité que Legolas soit tué à sa place.

Elle sortit de ses pensées en voyant à quelque vingtaine de mètres un village en ruine. Poussé par la curiosité et par un sentiment qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas sur le moment, elle se dirigea vers le village.

-Dame Elerinna, où allez vous? Demanda Sam.

En entendant cela, le reste de la Communauté s'arrêta et la vit en train de continuer à marcher.

Aragorn s'apprêta à courir afin de la rattraper mais fut stopper par Gandalf.

-Gandalf, il ne faut pas qu'on s'éloigne ! Commença à s'énerver Boromir.

-Nous sommes toujours en lieu amical ici. Aragorn, reconnaissez vous l'endroit ? Demanda Gandalf.

Le concerné porta son regard sur le paysage aux alentours et sur le village en ruine. Il eut un flash back passer dans sa tête. Ce village, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Sans un mot, il suivit Elerinna et le reste de la Communauté en fit de même.

Elerinna continua d'avancer vers le village, elle le détailla de plus près. Il était en ruine depuis des années. Elle arriva rapidement à l'entrée de celui-ci.

Elle vit des maisons détruites avec des traces d'un ancien incendie. En marchant, elle percuta ce qu'elle croyait être au départ une pierre. Lorsqu'elle regarda la dite pierre, elle vit que c'état en fait quelque chose de totalement différent. C'était un crâne humain.

Elle regarda derrière elle et vit que le crâne venait d'une tombe de fortune et qu'il n'y avait plus assez de terre pour le recouvrir. Elle prit l'ossement dans les mains, en évitant de trop trembler et remit le crâne sous la terre, près du reste du corps.

La Communauté arriva dans le village à ce même moment. En voyant ses tremblements et l'état du village, Boromir ne sortit aucune pique. Au contraire, il arborait un visage triste à cette vue.

Elerinna se releva et continua de parcourir le village, elle rentra dans une des maisons et reconnue enfin le sentiment qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire : celui de connaître ce lieu.

Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu des ruines d'une maison, où le toit était tombé. Elle avait l'impression d'être déjà venu ici, sachant qu'elle n'était jamais allé autre part que la Lorien et Foncombe.

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant une main sur son épaule. C'était Aragorn.

-Aragorn, pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être déjà venu ici ?

-J'ignorai que ce village était encore là, même si il est toujours détruit.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te trouves exactement à l'endroit où Glorfindel et moi t'avons trouvé il y a 19 ans.

Elerinna comprit tout de suite son impression d'être déjà venu ici, même si cela l'étonnait d'avoir cette impression alors que ça fait 19 ans qu'elle n'est pas venu ici : Elle se trouve dans son ancien village, et plus précisément dans la maison où elle aurait dû grandir avec sa famille humaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis pardonnée ?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Je suis désolé car je mets du temps à poster mes suites, mais j'ai peu de temps pour les écrire et j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour vous les poster assez rapidement, même si ce n'est pas assez rapide.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre**

* * *

><p>La communauté avait préparé un feu de camps afin de passer la nuit. Elle se trouvait toujours dans le village en ruine.<p>

Il régnait un silence presque religieux, Aragorn et Legolas jetaient de temps en temps un regard sur Elerinna qui était toujours assise au même endroit : dans la maison où on l'avait trouvé il y a 19 ans.

-C'est ici que vous avez trouvé Dame Elerinna ? Demanda Sam.

-Exactement. Glorfindel et moi l'avons trouvé quand elle était encore qu'un bébé. Son village venait d'être détruit.

-Par qui ?

-Nous avons pensé à des barbares Frodon. À ce moment là, les orques n'approchaient pas les villages.

Legolas se leva, prit une couverture dans un des packages et alla vers Elerinna.

-Et depuis quand le Seigneur Legolas la connaît ? Demanda à son tour Merry.

-Depuis qu'elle a deux ans environ. Le peuple des elfes de la forêt noire avait beaucoup à faire à leurs frontières et ne pouvait don pas aller à Foncombe, ils ont fait la connaissance d'Elerinna deux ans après qu'on l'ai trouvé. Le Seigneur Elrond ne voulait prendre aucun risque et donc, les elfes de Foncombe n'allaient pas à la forêt Noire, sauf si c'était urgent. Ils ont quand même été au courant de son existence avant leur rencontre, grâce aux missives du Seigneur Elrond et de ses enfants.

De son côté, Elerinna demeurait silencieuse. Elle essayait d'imaginer sa vie si elle n'avait pas eut son village détruit par les barbares.

Avait-elle des frères et des sœurs, des parents qui l'aimaient et que faisaient-ils ?

Elle sortit de ses pensées en sentant qu'on lui mettait une couverture sur les épaules. Elle tourna la tête et vit son ami elfe.

-N'attrape pas froid surtout.

-Merci.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et les deux regardèrent les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

-À quoi penses-tu ?

-À rien.

-Ne me ment pas Elerinna. J'ai toujours réussit à lire sur ton visage, même si tu gardes une expression neutre.

C'était vrai, Elerinna ne réussissait jamais à cacher ses émotions pour certains de ses proches. À chaque fois, Legolas, Haldir, ses frères ainsi que sa sœur voyaient quand quelque chose n'allait pas.

-J'essaie d'imaginer ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie si j'avais grandi dans le monde des hommes.

Legolas ne répondit pas à sa phrase, ne sachant quoi dire. Il se contenta simplement de passer son bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

Au bout d'un moment, Elerinna rejoignit silencieusement le groupe qui s'installait pour dormir. Legolas quand à lui, fit le tour des alentours afin de vérifier l'absence de danger.

* * *

><p>La Communauté était en train de traverser des plaines. Cela faisait 4 jours qu'ils avaient quitté le village en ruine, et 4 jours qu'Elerinna demeurait silencieuse. Les images du village repassaient en boucle dans son esprit.<p>

-Gente Dame ? Dit Gimli. Je suis désolé de se qu'il vous est arrivé. Personne ne mérite de vivre ça.

-Je vous remercie maître nain. Ça me touche beaucoup.

Seul Boromir restait silencieux envers elle tandis que les autres membres de la Communauté essayaient de lui changer les idées.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter en haut d'une colline, s'accordant une pause bien méritée. Sam préparait le repas, Boromir apprenait à Merry et Pippin à se servir d'une épée en étant supervisé par Aragorn.

-Il nous faut prendre à l'Ouest des Monts Brumeux pendant quarante jours. Si la chance est avec nous, la trouée du Rohan nous sera ouverte. Et là nous prendrons à l'Est vers le Mordor. Dit Gandalf

Legolas scrutait les environs à la recherche d'une quelconque menace. Elerinna quand à elle, affûtait la lame de son épée. Elle regardait de temps en temps Boromir avec Pippin. Le hobbit n'avait pas encore des gestes de grand guerrier, mais arrivait à utiliser l'épée afin de se défendre contre l'homme du Gondor qui faisait des mouvements lents.

-Posez vos pieds. Conseilla Aragorn.

-Bravo Pippin.

-Merci Merry.

Pippin laissa la place à son cousin et se mit légèrement à l'écart afin de ne pas le gêner.

-Pippin, approche avec ton épée. Dit Elerinna en se levant. On va continuer la leçon.

Le hobbit se mit en place et Elerinna l'attaqua doucement afin qu'il apprenne les position défensives.

Aragorn la regarda faire et vit que Boromir la regardait aussi. Il garda sa main près de la garde de son épée afin de prévoir toute mauvaises tentatives de Boromir envers la jeune femme.

- Si vous me demandiez mon avis, bien que ce ne soit pas le cas, nous empruntons le chemin le plus long, Gandalf, nous pourrions passer par les Mines de la Moria. Mon cousin Balin nous accueillerait royalement.

-Non Gimli, je n'emprunterai la route de la Moria que si je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Gimli, légèrement vexé, ne répondit pas à Gandalf. Legolas monta sur un rocher et sans le vouloir, Boromir blessa Merry.

-Aïe !

-Désolé Merry, ça va ?

Vengeur et voulant un peu s'amuser, Merry donna un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genou du Gondorien qui s'écroula. Voyant cela, Pippin se joignit à la vengeance de son cousin.

Elerinna s'installa à côté d'Aragorn qui ria en voyant la scène et Boromir l'appelant à l'aide.

Finalement, Aragorn se leva afin de les arrêter mais fut mit à terre à son tour.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam en voyant Legolas regarder au loin.

Tous tournèrent leur regard vers Sam puis dans la direction que regardait Legolas.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'est qu'un petit nuage. Assura Gimli.

-Et qui avance vite, et contre le vent. Dit Boromir.

-Des crébains du Pays de Dun. Annonça Legolas.

-CACHEZ VOUS ! Prévint Aragorn.

La communauté récupéra rapidement leurs affaires et les premiers se cachèrent dans les buissons sous des rochers.

-Sam, le feu ! Dit Elerinna.

Sam étant le plus près, il prit sa gourde d'eau et éteignit leur feu. Elerinna arriva près de lui et l'aida à tout récupérer et l'emmena se cacher.

Les oiseaux noirs arrivèrent au-dessus d'eux peu de temps après que le dernier membre s'était faufilé dans les buissons. Ils tournèrent autour du camp à la recherche d'un quelconque indice et repartirent au loin.

Gandalf fut le premier à sortir de leur cachette.

-Des espions de Saroumane, cracha-t-il. Le passage vers le Sud est surveillé. Il faut passer par le col de Caradhras.

-Gandalf, ce détour allongera notre trajet de plusieurs jours. Dit Boromir.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix.

-Ces oiseaux nous indiquent clairement que Saroumane surveille le Sud, si on essaye de le traverser, on tombera dans une embuscade. Dit Aragorn.

La communauté rangea au mieux leurs affaires et partit en direction de la montagne.

* * *

><p>Ils mirent plusieurs heures avant d'arriver au pied de la montagne. On pouvait déjà apercevoir de la neige mais pas le sommet à cause du brouillard.<p>

-Profitez en pour mettre des vêtements chauds, à cette cadence, nous arriverons très vite au niveau de la neige. Mieux vaut se préparer tout de suite. Dit Gandalf.

Tous, hormis Legolas, sortirent de leurs sacs des capes supplémentaires afin de se couvrir et de se protéger du froid. Une fois que cela fut fait, la communauté continua sa route à travers la montagne.

Comme l'avait dit Gandalf, ils arrivèrent rapidement au niveau de la neige mais le ciel était bleu, aucun flocon ne tombait du ciel.

Gandalf et Legolas étaient en premier de la file tandis que les autres les suivaient, en marchant dans leurs traces de pas dans la neige. Au bout d'un moment, Frodon s'écroula de fatigue et tomba dans la neige. Heureusement pour lui, Aragorn veillait sur lui et l'arrêta dans sa chute. Quand le semi-homme se releva, il aperçut que sa chaîne avec l'anneau n'était plus à son cou.

La communauté se mit à chercher dans la neige l'objet de leur quête. Elerinna se trouva près d'elle, elle se pencha pour l'attraper par la chaîne. Aragorn le vit et se tendit à cette vision, Elerinna semblait subjuguée par le petit anneau qu'elle tenait par la chaîne. Il était dur à croire qu'un si petit objet, pouvait entraîner tant de mal autour de lui.

-Elerinna ! L'appela Aragorn.

Elle sortit de ses pensées à la voie de son ami. Voyant que toute la communauté la regardait, elle se dirigea vers Frodon sans un nouveau regard pour l'anneau et le rendit au semi-homme.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, vous me l'avez rendu, c'est le principal. Et j'aurai pu éviter de tomber. Dit Frodon.

Mais cette phrase ne calma pas la jeune femme qui se sentait honteuse de son geste. Elle se retourna et rejoignit Gandalf et Legolas en tête.

Aragorn fut peiné en voyant l'état de son amie qui se sentait coupable de l'attraction qu'elle ressentait envers l'anneau. Il savait que n'importe qui dans la communauté qui aurait ramassé l'anneau aurait ressenti la même chose, lui-y comprit. Il vit que Boromir avait gardé les poings serrés, à cette vision, il se posa des questions : Est ce qu'il était énervé de la réaction d'Elerinna, ou était-ce autre chose ?

* * *

><p>La communauté peinait à avancer. Il se rapprochait de plus en plus du sommet de la montagne mais entre le froid, la neige qui tombait et le vent, cela n'était pas facile. Legolas, grâce à la légèreté des elfes, marchait sur la neige sans s'enfoncer. Boromir tenait Merry et Pippin tandis qu'Aragorn tenait Sam et Frodon. Elerinna resta à proximité de Gandalf et de Gimli car il ne restait que ses épaules et sa tête qui dépassaient de la neige.<p>

-J'entends une voix sinistre dans les airs. Dit Legolas.

-C'est SAROUMANE !

Un éclair frappa le sommet du col de Caradhras et fit s'écouler un bloc de neige sur le groupe. La communauté se cala contre la paroi de la montagne afin d'éviter d'être entraîné par la chute de neige.

-Il veut déclencher une avalanche ! Gandalf, il faut faire demi-tour. Dit Aragorn.

-Non ! Fit fermement Gandalf.

Il se tourna vers l'horizon et parla dans la langue des Istari afin de contrer le sort de Saroumane mais en vain. La communauté se retrouva enneigée jusqu'au cou.

-Il faut quitter la montagne, passons par la trouée du Rohan. Faisons un détour par ma cité

-La trouée du Rohan nous rapproche trop d'Isengard. Dit Aragorn en contre-disant Boromir.

-Si on ne peut pas passer par-dessus, alors passons par-dessous. Dit Gimli, passons par les mines de la Moria.

Gandalf ne répondit pas à Gimli et laissa Frodon décider. Ce dernier pensa plus à la survie de ses amis qui risquaient de mourir de froid s'ils continuaient ici. Il décida donc de passer par les mines.

La communauté fit rapidement demi-tour et partit en bas de la montagne, guidée par Gandalf qui les mena vers l'entrée des mines de la Moria.

**Comment vous le trouvez? Dois-je améliorer des choses?**


	9. Chapter 9

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux niveaux des murs des mines. La neige avait totalement disparue mais la chaleur n'en était pas moins revenue car la nuit était tombée. La plupart des membres de la communauté avait gardé leur cape afin de se réchauffer un peu plus.

-Les portes des Nainssont invisibles lorsqu'elles sont closes. Dit Gimli  
><strong>-<strong>Oui Gimli. Et leurs propres maîtres ne peuvent les trouver, ni les ouvrir quand leur secret en est oublié. Répondit Gandalf  
><strong>-<strong>Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-t-il pas ?

Elerinna secoua la tête à la réplique de son ami elfique. Entre lui et Gimli, toute occasion était bonne pour s'envoyer des piques. Cette touche d'amusement venant de Legolas ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé au col de Caradhras. Elle se sentait toujours mal d'avoir été attirée par l'anneau.

-Alors voyons... de l'Ithildin. Cela ne reflète que la lumière des étoiles et la lumière de la lune. Expliqua Gandalf

L'Istari se tourna vers le ciel et vit les nuages présents dans le ciel s'écarter de la lune et la lumière de cette dernière éclaira les murs de la mine qui fit apparaître des écritures.

-Il est écrit : « Les Portes de Durin, Seigneur de la Moria. Parlez ami et entrez. »

-Et vous comprenez ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda Merry.  
><strong>-<strong> C'est très simple. Si vous êtes un ami, vous donnez le mot de passe et les Portes s'ouvriront.

Gandalf colla l'extrémité de son bâton sur le mur et parla dans le dialecte des Istari mais les murs ne bougèrent pas.

**-**Rien ne se passe ! Fit remarquer Pippin.  
>-Autrefois je connaissais les incantations dans toutes les langues des Elfes, des Hommes et des Orques.<br>**-** Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ?  
><strong>-<strong> Cogner sur les portes avec votre tête, Peregrin Touque. Et si cela ne les fracasse pas et qu'on me libère un peu de toutes vos questions idiotes, j'essayerais de trouver la formule d'ouverture ! S'énerva Gandalf.

Comprenant que la patience du magicien était arrivée à sa limite, les membres de la communauté se dispersèrent mais restèrent à proximité. Chacun essayèrent de s'occuper comme ils le pouvaient. Aragorn relâcha le poney Bill, sachant qu'il ne pourrait traverser les mines. L'animal s'éloigna, sous l'œil triste de Sam, qui s'était attaché à lui.

Le rôdeur s'occupa ensuite des deux cousins qui lancèrent des pierres dans la rivière près d'eux. Les adultes pouvaient voir l'eau s'agiter légèrement. Non confiant, ils gardèrent une main soit sur la garde de leur épée pour certains, soit sur leur arc pour d'autres.

Au bout d'un moment, Gandalf posa son bâton, tout en marmonnant qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Il s'installa à côté de Frodon qui continuait de fixer les inscriptions sur le mur.

-C'est une énigme, remarqua-t-il.

Il se leva, sous les yeux de ses compagnons de route.

-Parlez ami, et entrez. Gandalf, quel est le mot elfique pour ami ?

_-Mellon._

Dès que Gandalf annonça le mot demandé par Frodon, la porte s'ouvrit en deux. La communauté se leva et entra dans les mines. Gandalf posa une pierre sur l'extrémité de son bâton et passa sa main au dessus. L'objet en question s'alluma, faisant un peu de lumière autour du magicien.

Elerinna regarda Aragorn et Legolas et confirma ses doutes en voyant la tête de ses amis, il régnait dans la mine une odeur horrible et ce n'était pas une odeur de renfermé.

-Bientôt Maître Elfe vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande, car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin ! Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine ! Cria au final Gimli.

Mais la réalité était tout autre. Des cadavres jonchaient l'entrée de la mine, éparpillés de tous les côtés, certains transpercés par des flèches, d'autres par des lances ou des épées.

-Ce n'est pas une mine, c'est un tombeau. Déclara Boromir.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Gimli, qui découvrit que la plupart des corps étaient ceux de nains.

-Non, non ! NOOOOOOON. Cria-t-il.

Legolas se rapprocha de l'un des corps et retira une flèche qu'il examina rapidement. Sa conception lui était familière.

-Des Gobelins ! Affirma-t-il.

Il prépara une flèche tandis que les autres dégainèrent leurs épées. Les Hobbit, effrayés, se rapprochèrent de Gandalf.

- Allons vers la trouée du Rohan. Nous n'aurions pas dû venir par ici. Allons, partons vite d'ici ! Allez, sortons ! Dit Boromir

Les hobbit ne se firent pas prier et sortirent les premiers de la mine. Cela était une erreur car quelque chose attrapa la cheville de Frodon et l'entraina vers l'eau.

Les trois autres semi-hommes firent de leur mieux pour le retenir mais la chose avait plus de force qu'eux.

-GRAND-PAS ! Hurla Sam pour le prévenir.

Aragorn se retourna et vit la scène. Il fonça vers les hobbit, suivit de près par Boromir et Elerinna.

La jeune femme aida ses amis à retenir Frodon tandis que Boromir et Aragorn essayèrent de couper la chose qui retenait le porteur de l'anneau qui était en fait une tentacule.

L'épée du Gondorien sectionna la tentacule et ils pouvaient enfin ramener Frodon sur la terre ferme. Ce dernier essaya désespérément de reprendre sa respiration.

La victoire fut de courte durée car une nuée de tentacule sortie de l'eau et repoussa tous ceux qui se trouvaient à côté de Frodon. Une des tentacules rattrapa Frodon à la cheville et le souleva dans les airs, sous les hurlements du hobbit.

Legolas encocha une flèche et l'envoya sur la tentacule qui tenait le porteur de l'anneau. Cela fut inutile car elle ne lâcha pas Frodon pour autant. La bestiole montra enfin son visage, un énorme calamar. Aragorn et Boromir essayaient de se frayer un chemin vers Frodon tandis qu'Elerinna sortit à son tour son arc afin d'aider ses compagnons de voyage.

Les deux hommes, avec de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux tranchèrent des tentacules du calamar dans l'espoir de délivrer Frodon lorsqu'ils virent que le monstre semblait chercher quelque chose chez le hobbit : L'anneau. Aragorn trancha une tentacule qui eut pour effet de libérer Frodon qui tomba dans les bras de Boromir.

-Dans les mines ! Hurla Gandalf.

-Legolas !

L'elfe prépara une flèche et l'envoya entre les yeux du calamar. Ce dernier se rapprocha de l'entrée des mines. Les hobbits se dépêchèrent d'entrer en suivant Gandalf et Gimli tandis que Legolas et Elerinna continuaient d'envoyer des flèches.

La communauté entière fut enfin à l'abri mais le calamar fit tomber des pierres, condamnant ainsi la sortie.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix désormais, intervint Gandalf. Il nous faut affronter les ténèbres de la Moria. Soyez sur vos gardes. Il y a des êtres plus anciens et plus répugnants que les Orques dans les profondeurs du monde.

En silence, ils se mirent à marcher derrière le magicien.

- Ne faites pas de bruit, continua le magicien. Il nous faudra quatre jours de marche pour atteindre l'autre côté. Espérons que notre présence passera inaperçus.

Elerinna n'était pas à l'aise dans les mines, elle avait toujours connu des villes avec de la nature, du soleil, ici il n'y avait que l'obscurité, seul le bâton de Gandalf émettait une lumière. Elle commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée d'avoir demandé à faire partie de la communauté. Peut être que Boromir avait raison en disant qu les femmes n'avaient pas leur place pour la guerre.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, la communauté arriva en bas d'escaliers assez étroits. C'est avec difficultés que les adultes et les hobbits gravirent les marches. Gimli étant un nain, il n'avait aucune difficulté pour les gravir car elles sont été crées pour des nains.

Arrivé en haut, trois chemin leur furent proposés, Gandalf les regarda d'un œil suspicieux.

-Je ne me rappelle pas de cet endroit.

Tout le groupe fit une pause pour leur plus grand bonheur. Gandalf s'installa sur un rocher pour trouver la route à prendre. Gimli et Aragorn sortirent chacun leur pipe afin de fumer tandis que Legolas et Elerinna attendirent patiemment.

- Sommes-nous perdus ? Demanda Pippin.  
><strong>-<strong> Non. Répondit Merry  
><strong>-<strong> J'penses que si.  
><strong>-<strong> Chut ! Gandalf réfléchit.  
><strong>-<strong> Merry ! J'ai faim.

Un bruit derrière eux alerta Frodon qui vit une silhouette qui gravit les parois rocheuses. Il se dépêcha d'aller voir Gandalf. Curieuse, Elerinna se retourna pour voir ce qui avait effrayé le semi-homme et vit à son tour la forme en bas des escaliers.

Elle entendu Gandalf dire que c'était Gollum. Elle avait lu des livres sur son rôle dans l'histoire de l'anneau mais jamais elle ne l'avait vu, dans aucun ouvrage se trouvait une description de Gollum.

Une légère douleur lui fit porter sa main vers la base de ses cheveux, près de sa tempe droite. Du sang se trouvait sur ses doigts.

-Où t'es-tu fais ça ? Demanda Aragorn qui n'avait rien loupé de ses gestes.

-Je pense durant l'affrontement avec le calamar. Quand les hobbits et moi avons essayé de retenir Frodon, la bestiole m'a projeté en arrière. C'est juste une écorchure.

-Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Souffla Aragorn.

Il sortit de l'un des package une gourde d'eau et un petit linge puis se redirigea vers elle.

-Aragorn, ce n'est rien. Assura Elerinna.

-Ne fais pas la têtue, j'ai promis à ta famille de veiller sur toi.

-Mais c'est trois fois rien.

-Cesse de me contre-dire et laisse toi faire.

A contre-cœur, Elerinna se laissa se faire soigner mais fixa l'homme du Gondor qui la regardait elle aussi.

Aragorn souffla de nouveau, plus têtue qu'Elerinna, il n'avait pas encore trouvé.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Boromir, tu n'as pas à cacher tes blessures pour te montrer digne de faire partie de la communauté.

-Vu son regard, j'en doute.

Aragorn fit un signe à Legolas qui comprit immédiatement. L'elfe se mit debout entre Elerinna et Boromir ce qui rompit leur échange.

-Oh ! C'est par ici. Affirma Gandalf

-Ca y est, ça lui revient. Dit Merry, content.

- Pas du tout ! Mais l'air est moins nauséabond en bas. Dans le doute, Meriadoc, il faut toujours suivre son flair.

Aragorn rangea son matériel de soin de fortune et aida Elerinna à se relever.

-Promets moi de me prévenir dès que tu es blessé.

-Promis. Dit Elerinna.

Aragorn souria et lui embrassa le front. La communauté pût ensuite se remettre en marche à travers les mines de la Moria.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre, la bataille de la Moria<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Me revoilà, je voulais encore m'excuser pour le retard plus que monstrueux. Et merci à tous ceux qui continu de lire ma fiction et de la mettre en alerte. J'ai oublié de vous préciser que je n'ai pas lu les livres, je n'ai vu que les films (même si mon futur projet est de lire les livres) donc les informations que j'utilise viennent des films, des fictions que je lis et d'internet**

**Bonne lecture et encore désolé**

En suivant le chemin indiqué par Gandalf, ils quittèrent les mines et arrivèrent au niveau de l'entrée de la cité de la Moria.

- Risquons-nous à faire un peu de lumière, dit Gandalf en intensifiant la lumière de son bâton.

L'émission plus forte de lumière fit découvrir à la communauté les alentours. L'architecture créée par les nains était magnifique aux yeux de tous. Seul Legolas, trop fier, ne le montrait pas. Quand à Elerinna, elle était subjuguée par la beauté des lieux.

- Regardez, le grand royaume de la citée des nains de Cavenain.

-C'est magnifique. Lâcha Elerinna.

- Pour sur que c'est artistique, il n'y a pas d'erreur, dit Sam.

-Et c'est crée par les nains, répliqua Gimli, fier de son peuple.

Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, il aperçu une salle sur sa droite où on pouvait apercevoir des cadavres de nains.

-Non, souffla-t-il.

Sur ce mot, il l'élança en courant vers la dite salle, ignorant l'appel du magicien. Le reste de la communauté le suivit et tous purent découvrir une tombe au milieu de la pièce, éclairé par une petite brèche en haut du mur qui permettait de laisser entrer quelques rayons du soleil.

Après avoir lu l'inscription gravée sur la tombe, Gimli se laissa tomber à genoux, tout en gémissant sa tristesse. On pouvait entrer des sanglots venir du nains.

Compatissante, Elerinna s'approcha de lui et mit sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de son compagnon de route. Immédiatement, Gimli attrapa la main de la jeune femme avec la sienne, comme pour garder un contact avec la réalité.

- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria ». Dit Gandalf en lisant à haute voix les inscriptions. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais. Finit-il en enlevant son chapeau.

Il inspecta autour de la tombe et vit un cadavre tenant un livre assez épais. Il donna son chapeau et son bâton à Pippin qui se trouvait à côté de lui et s'empara du dit livre avec délicatesse et l'ouvrit.

-Il vaut avancer, ne pas s'attarder ici. Conseilla Legolas à Aragorn qui avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette salle, ainsi que de ces mines.

-Ils ont prit le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes, mais cela ne les retiendra pas très longtemps. Le sol tremble. Les tambours... Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Commença à lire Gandalf.

Tandis que Gandalf lisait ce qu'il y avait marqué, Pippin se rapprocha d'un cadavre se tenant assis sur le rebord d'un puits par on ne sait quelle méthode. L'ambiance devenait de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que Gandalf continuait le récit.

- Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent... Finit Gandalf en regardant la communauté.

Au même moment, Pippin toucha une flèche qui transperçait la poitrine du cadavre. La tête du malheureux tomba dans le puits suivi de près par le reste du corps. Toute la communauté sursauta au même moment et virent le comportement gêné du semi-homme. Le corps tomba dans un bruit infernal. Dès que le silence fut revenu dans la Moria, Gandalf se rapprocha du hobbit avec sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Crétin de Touque. Commença Gandalf en refermant son livre. Jetez vous dedans la prochaine fois, cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité. Continua le magicien en récupérant son chapeau ainsi que son bâton.

Alors que l'Istari se retourna, un bruit de tambour se fit entendre dans la Moria. Ce simple bruit suffit à immobiliser toute la communauté, qui retenait leur souffle. D'autres battements de tambour retentirent quelques secondes après le premier. Ils se firent plus rapide et plus forts.

-Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Répéta Elerinna, qui commençait à paniquer.

Instinctivement, le Rôdeur se rapprocha de la jeune femme et les quatre hobbits de Gandalf.

Soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre.

-Les Orques, cracha Legolas.

Boromir couru vers la porte de la salle et balaya du regard l'extérieur. Il eut de la chance de reculer sa tête et évita ainsi deux flèches qui lui étaient destinées.

-Reculez ! Rester près de Gandalf ! Cria Aragorn aux Hobbits.

Le rôdeur alla avec Legolas vers Boromir et ils l'aidèrent à fermer la porte.

-Ils ont un troll des cavernes. Annonça Boromir.

-Il faut barricader la porte. Dit Legolas.

L'elfe alla vers la tombe de Balin et récupéra des lances qu'il lança aux deux hommes pour ainsi maintenir la porte fermée de l'intérieur.

Une fois que cela fut fait, les deux hommes ainsi que l'elfe se mirent en ligne devant la tombe du cousin de Gimli tandis que ce dernier monta dessus.

-Elerinna, restes près de moi. Conseilla Aragorn. Soit toujours avec l'un d'entre nous.

-D'accord. Répondit elle, assez paniquée.

A l'extérieur de la salle, les orques essayaient de rentrer. Ils poussaient la porte, la frappaient avec leurs armes pour la fragiliser. Aragorn et Legolas, armés tous les deux de leur arc, étaient attentifs à la moindre ouverture.

Une lance d'un orque réussi à faire un truc dans la porte, assez large pour que Legolas puisse y envoyé une flèche. Un cri lui indiqua que sa cible était touchée. Immédiatement, Aragorn envoya à son tour une flèche dans le même trou.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte céda, laissant entrer plusieurs dizaines d'orques. Legolas lâcha une dernière flèches puis dégaina son épée, tout comme Aragorn.

La bataille commença, chacun se battait avec acharnement pour leur vie et pour protéger les autres, essayant de tuer chaque orque qui se dressait sur leur chemin. Tout comme les hobbits, Elerinna était effrayée, c'était son premier combat et c'était aussi la première fois qu'elle voyait des orques, son frère avait raison, ils sont très moche, même pire.

Quelques instants après le début de la bataille, le Troll des cavernes fit son apparition. Il était tenu par une chaîne elle-même tenue par un orque. Malgré la présence de la chaîne, on pouvait voir que le troll n'était pas maitrisé.

L'arrivée du troll n'aida pas la communauté, devant combattre les orques autour d'eux, mais aussi le troll qui frappait tout sur son passage. Afin d'éviter de se faire écraser par la main du troll, Elerinna fut séparer d'Aragorn. Elle vit que les hobbits étaient ensemble tandis que les autres étaient éparpillés dans toute la salle.

Aragorn sauva Boromir d'un orque en lançant une de ses dagues. Le fils du Gondor, ne perdit pas de temps et se releva rapidement.

-FRODON !

Le cri d'Aragorn interpella les autres. Frodon avait été séparé des autres hobbits et essaya difficilement de se cacher du troll qui reniflait son odeur.

L'action du rôdeur avait distrait Elerinna qui n'avait pas vu un orque foncer vers elle. Elle le remarqua lorsque quelqu'un la tira vers l'arrière et qu'une douleur à son avant bras arriva.

Elle releva la tête après avoir vu une épée transpercer le corps de l'orque et vit que c'était Boromir qui l'avait sauvé. Elle lui rendit la pareil en tuant à son tour un orque qui arrivait vers eux.

Il ne restait plus que la communauté et le troll dans la salle. Aragorn venait de se faire assommer et Frodon avait une lance de gobelin dans la poitrine.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat, Legolas tua le troll en lui envoyant une flèche dans la gorge grâce à Merry et Pippin.

Dès le combat fut fini, tous se dirigèrent vers Frodon qui, à leur plus grand étonnement, était vivant.

-Je vais bien, je n'ai rien. Affirma le porteur de l'anneau.

-Vous devriez être mort ! Cette lance transpercerait un sanglier. Dit Aragorn.

-Je crois que ce hobbit est plus résistant qu'on le croit. Dit à son tour Gandalf.

Frodon déboutonna sa chemise et tous purent voir sa cotte en mithril qui avait stoppé la lance.

-Du mithril ! S'étonna Gimli. Et bien, vous êtes très surprenant, Monsieur Sacquet.

Sam et Aragorn aidèrent Frodon a se relever et des bruits au loin pouvaient se faire entendre.

-Au pont de Khazad-dûm ! Ordonna Gandalf.

Toute la communauté sortie en courant de la salle et traversèrent la grande salle. Des centaines d'orques sortirent des crevasses, de chaque fissures et entourait le groupe d'humains qui fut stoppé par leur ennemis.

Les orques ne restèrent pas longtemps car un grondement venant de loin retentissait dans les mines. Ce grondement souva la communauté car les orques détalèrent à vitesse grand V. Tous virent au fond de la salle, un couloir autrefois sombre, éclairé d'une lumière rouge-orangé.

-Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ? Demanda Boromir à Gandalf.

Immédiatement, le magicien se concentra et trouva ce qui se rapprochait d'eux.

-Un Balrog, un démon de l'ancien monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous ne le croyez. COUREZ !

Après l'ordre de Gandalf, la communauté rejoignit rapidement les escaliers précédant le pont de Khazad-dûm où un trou d'environ un mètre de large était présent. Legolas sauta le premier et atterrit de l'autre côté avec facilité. Il réquisitionna le magicien puis ce fut au tour de Boromir qui sauta avec Merry et Pippin. Un bout du pont s'écroula après le saut du Gondorien.

-Elerinna, à toi ! Dit Legolas.

Aidée par son ami rôdeur, Elerinna fut envoyé de l'autre côté et tomba dans les bras de l'elfe.

-Gimli !

-Non, personne ne lancera un nain ! Affirma le fils de Gloin.

Ne prenant aucun élan, Gimli sauta mais atterrit trop près du bord et commença à tomber en arrière. Il fut sauvé par Boromir qui n'eut d'autre choix que de l'attraper par la barbe.

-Pas ma barbe ! Grogna le nain.

Elerinna aida Boromir à récupérer leur ami nain et immédiatement, le fils du Gondor se retourna pour attraper soit Aragorn, soit Frodon. Alors qu'ils étaient près à sauter, un autre bout du pont se fissura et tomba. Heureusement, les deux eurent le temps de reculer un peu plus mais malheureusement, le trou entre les deux parties du pont était trop large pour qu'ils puissent sauter même avec une prise d'élan.

Un énorme rocher tomba du plafond et brisa un morceau d'escalier un peu plus haut. Le morceau de marches, sur lequel se tenaient les deux derniers membres de la Communauté, tenait à présent grâce à un seul pilier.

Grâce à l'habilité du rôdeur, les deux purent « diriger » le pilier en avant et vers leurs amis. Frodon fut finalement récupéré par Boromir et Aragorn par Legolas.

Une fois que la communauté fut rassemblée, tous se dirigèrent en courant vers le pont qui était désormais visible. Le balrog se rapprochait dangereusement. Gandalf était celui qui était le plus en arrière. Une fois que tous eurent traversé le pont de Khazad-dûm, Gandalf se stoppa et se retourna. Le Balrog était désormais bien visible et proche d'eux.

Gandalf faisait face au Balrog.

-Vous ne passerez pas !

-GANDALF ! Hurla Frodon.

Le cri du hobbit fit stopper tout le monde et tous virent la scène qui se déroulait.

-Je suis un serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor !

Le magicien utilisa son bâton pour créer à temps un bouclier afin de se protéger du fouet du Balrog.

-Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn !

La résistance de Gandalf énerva le Balrog.

-Repartez dans l'ombre. Vous ne passerez pas ! Cria l'Istari qui frappa le sol du pont avec son bâton.

Son action créa une fissure et brisa le pont, faisait ainsi tomber le Balrog. Mais malheureusement, ce dernier utilisa son fouet pour attraper Gandalf à la cheville.

Voyant leur ami en danger, Frodon et Elerinna commencèrent à aller vers lui mais furent stoppés par les deux hommes.

-GANDALF !

La magicien essaya de se tirer vers le haut avec difficulté et vit toute la communauté le regarder.

-Fuyez pauvres fous.

Puis il se laissa tomber dans le vide, sous le hurlement du porteur de l'anneau. Boromir fut obligé de porter le semi-homme pour le faire sortir de la Moria tandis qu'il continuait d'hurler le nom de son ami.

-Aragorn, Elerinna ! Cria Boromir.

L'héritier d'Isildur se retourna et vit sa jeune amie, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait encore récemment Gandalf. Il la prit au niveau des épaules et la tourna vers la sortie. Alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la sortie, Aragorn se tourna une dernière fois vers le pont et vit des Orques avec des arcs lui tirez dessus. La communauté sortit enfin des mines de la Moria.

* * *

><p><strong>A la base, je voulais arrêter le chapitre ici mais vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire, je me suis dit que ça n'allait pas être juste envers vous.<strong>

* * *

><p>La communauté parcouru une courte distance avant de se stopper. Merry, Pippin et Sam venaient d'être confrontés à la mort pour la première fois, tout comme Elerinna et les quatre ne pouvaient retenir leurs larmes.<p>

Boromir retenait Gimli qui voulait retourner dans la Moria dans l'espoir de sauver Gandalf et Legolas errait sur les rochers, le regard dans le vague.

De son côté, Aragorn cachait sa tristesse bien présente. Il regarda son épée couverte de sang noir, du sang d'orque. Il l'enleva grâce à sa manche et regarda ses compagnons.

-Legolas, relevez les !

-Accordez leur un moment, par pitié ! Supplia Boromir.

-Dès la tombé de la nuit, ces collines grouillent d'orques ! Il nous faut rejoindre les bois de la Lothlórien.

Le futur Roi se dirigea vers ses amis en leur disant de se relever. Il vit Frodon qui marchait dans une direction inconnue, les yeux embrumés de larmes.

Boromir et Gimli aidèrent les hobbits à se relever et Legolas alla voir sa jeune amie, prostrée sur un rocher.

-Elerinna, debout, il faut avancer.

-Legolas….il est mort !

L'elfe comprit qu'elle avait du mal à le réaliser, elle qui n'était jamais allée autre part que dans les cités elfiques, vivait désormais l'horreur et la tristesse de la guerre.

-Je le sais, mais on doit partir d'ici, les orques vont arriver. Nous sommes proches de la Lórien.

Elerinna acquiesça de la tête et se releva avec l'aide de son ami. Immédiatement, toute la communauté partit vers la cité elfique.

Ils y arrivèrent rapidement, pénétrant dans les bois de la Lórien.

-Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes hobbits, on dit qu'une mystérieuse ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière elfe. Aux terribles pouvoirs.

Elerinna sourit aux paroles de Gimli qui apparemment, ignorait que la dite ensorceleuse était en réalité sa grand-mère.

-Tous ceux qui l'ont regardée sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus.

Frodon était anxieux, entendant une voix lui parler dans son esprit, lui dire qu'il amenait le mal ici.

-Et bien, voilà un nain qu'elle n'envoutera pas si aisément, j'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard.

A peine sa phrase fut finie qu'une flèche se trouva pointé en direction de son visage, stoppant le nain dans sa démarche. En quelques instants, toute la communauté se retrouva encerclée par des archers.

-Le nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Elerinna ne put retenir un gloussement d'amusement en voyant la tête de Gimli fasse à la situation.

-_Haldir de Lórien, nous cherchons aide et protection_. Supplia Aragorn.

-Aragorn, ces elfes sont vils, rebroussons le chemin.

-Gimli ! Je connais ces elfes et ils ne sont pas ce dont vous prétendez. Dit Elerinna, légèrement énervée qu'on insulte ses amis.

-Vous avez pénétré dans le territoire des Seigneurs de Lórien, vous ne pouvez en sortir. Dit Haldir en regardant Frodon, devinant qu'il est le détenteur de l'anneau. Venez, ils vous attendent.

Le gardien des frontières se retourna et commença à avancer doucement. Il fit un signe à ses archers qui baissèrent immédiatement leur arc.

Méfiant, Boromir se rapprocha d'Aragorn.

-Aragorn, devons nous les suivre ?

-Nous sommes ici en terrain amical, nous ne risquons rien. Assura Aragorn.

Légèrement rassuré, toute la communauté suivit les elfes de la Lórien à travers les bois. Ils gravirent des collines, suivirent des chemins, parfois non. Les adultes aidèrent les hobbits et Gimli à marcher à travers la forêt au rythme des elfes.

Plusieurs heures après, ils arrivèrent en haut d'une colline d'où on pouvait voir toute la forêt de Lórien d'en haut et au milieu de cette forêt, se trouvait un arbre qui dépassait tous les autres, que ce soit en hauteur qu'en largeur.

-Caras Caladhon, le cœur du monde elfique sur Terre, royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Galadriel, dame de Lórien. Présenta Haldir avec fierté.

-Dans combien de temps arriveront nous à la cité ? Demanda Sam, fatigué.

-Nous y serons à la tombé de la nuit. Répondit Haldir.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas Sam, le chemin est plus rapide que ce que l'on croit. Dit Elerinna.

-Vous êtes déjà venue ici Dame Elerinna ? Questionna Pippin.

-De temps en temps. Répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Haldir ordonna en elfique que ses hommes continuent le chemin et invita la communauté à passer devant. Comprenant son geste, Elerinna attendit que tout le monde passe pour se mettre à marcher aux côté d'Haldir.

-_Que ce passe-t-il Haldir ?_

_-Pourquoi ne dites vous pas à vos compagnons de voyage que vos grands parents sont les Seigneurs de ces lieux et que vous veniez plus que de temps en temps ?_

_-Je pense que vous avez entendu le point de vue de Gimli sur ma grand-mère, il ignore que je suis la petite fille de la dite sorcière. _Sourit Elerinna.

_-Donc, vous voulez le faire marcher en attendant qu'il découvre la vérité en même temps que vos amis. _Comprit le gardien de la marche.

_-Exactement. _Dit Elerinna avec un grand sourire.

_-Vous allez devenir pire que vos frères._

_-D'après vous, qui m'a apprit ?_

Haldir sourit à la tête de sa jeune amie, fière de son coup.

Tout le groupe arriva rapidement au cœur de la cité elfique. L'architecture et la splendeur de la cité fascina toute la communauté et le fait qu'il faisait nuit rajoutait encore plus de la beauté au lieu. Des lumières éclairaient absolument tout, les talans, les escaliers, les chemins.

-C'est vraiment magnifique. S'exclama Sam.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'escalier principal qui les mena directement chez les Seigneurs des lieux.

Au milieu de la salle, la communauté attendait patiemment, tandis qu'Haldir et quelques elfes se trouvaient aussi dans la salle, mais un peu plus reculé.

Soudain, Celeborn et Galadriel arrivèrent avec une grâce digne des elfes. Tous furent subjugués par la beauté de la Dame de Lórien, même Gimli, qui la critiquait quelles heures auparavant.

-Neuf sont ici alors qu'ils étaient dix en quittant Foncombe. Dit Celeborn. Dites moi où est Gandalf car je souhaite vivement m'entretenir avec lui.

Le seul fait d'évoquer Gandalf fit remonter de douloureux souvenirs à chaque membre de la communauté. Personne n'avait encore fait le deuil de leur ami.

Galadriel annonça à haute voix à son mari la triste vérité. L'Istari était mort. Elle leur annonça aussi la fragilité de leur quête ainsi que de leur groupe.

Elerinna suivit le regard de sa grand-mère vers l'homme du Gondor qui détourna ses yeux en tremblant. Elle devina que la Dame des lieux lui parlait dans sa tête et quoi que cela puisse être, la réaction du Gondorien montrait que ce n'était pas joyeux.

- A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablé par le chagrin et le labeur. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix. Assura Galadriel.

-Haldir, pouvez vus amener nos invités dans la clairière où les attendent nourritures et lieux pour dormir ? Demanda Celborn à son gardien.

Le concerné inclina sa tête en signe d'acquiescement et les invita à les suivre.

-Elerinna, reste s'il te plait. Dit Galadriel.

La jeune femme s'arrêta et laissa passer ses amis. Immédiatement, Gimli et Boromir demandèrent à Aragorn :

-Les Seigneurs connaissent Elerinna ?

-Ils la connaissent même très bien. Leur fille Celebrian est l'épouse du seigneur Elrond .

-Attendez, Dame Elerinna est la fille du Seigneur Elrond, donc cela signifie que…

-Oui Gimli, Elerinna est la petite fille des Seigneurs. Confirma Aragorn.

-Et que vous aviez dit devant elle que sa grand-mère était une sorcière. Finit Legolas.

D'un coup, Gimli se figea et pâlit en comprenant qu'elle avait tout entendu. Elerinna gloussa en voyant la réaction de son ami puis reporta son regard sur ses grands parents une fois que ses mais furent partis.

-_Grand-mère, grand père_. S'inclina Elerinna.

Galadriel sourit et ouvrit les bras. Immédiatement, la jeune femme courut et se jeta dans les bras de la dame de Lórien qui la serra en retour. Celeborn quand à lui, caressa en souriant les cheveux de sa petite fille.

-Bon retour chez toi. Murmura Galadriel

-Ca fait du bien d'être dans un endroit familier.

-Ton talan est toujours prêt, vas te reposer.

-Bonne nuit.

La jeune femme se sépara des bras de sa grand-mère, serra ensuite son grand père puis partit de la salle en direction de son talan.

**Je sais que je reprends beaucoup le film mais c'est nécessaire. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas mettre autant de temps à poster le nouveau chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou tout le monde, voici la suite. Au fait, on m'a fait remarquer que dans le chapitre précédent, j'avais écris que c'était Boromir qui avait rattrapé Gimli dans les mines par la barbe et pour vous dire, je ne me suis pas trompé, j'ai choisi de changer ce passage (et je pense en changer d'autre) pour ne pas faire trop copier/coller du film. Sinon, je viens de décrocher mon premier emploi et donc j'aurai un peu moins de temps pour écrire les suites sachant que je ne vous les poste pas à intervalle régulier. Pour ça je suis désolé.**

**Merci pour les reviews, trêve de blabla, place au new chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Elerinna ouvrit la porte de son talan et sentit immédiatement la chaleur venir de la salle de bain. En allant vérifier, elle vit qu'un bain chaud était prêt pour elle. La jeune femme devina qu'ayant prédit leur arrivée, sa grand-mère avait ordonnée que l'on le prépare pour elle.<p>

Souriant à l'attention de sa grand-mère, Elerinna détacha ses armes et les mis près de la porte, enleva ses habits et détacha se cheveux. Tout de suite après, elle s'installa dans la baignoire et laissa l'eau détendre ses muscles. Le contact de l'eau avec son avant bras gauche était douloureux. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait été blessée par un orque dans la Moria, mais avait néanmoins été sauvé par Boromir. Il n'était pas si mauvais que ça après tout. Elerinna décida qu'elle irait lui parler le lendemain pour pouvoir le remercier

Elle passa une trentaine de minute dans le bain avant de sortir et de s'envelopper dans un drap. En retournant dans sa chambre, elle vit sa grand-mère, devant sa fenêtre, regardant la cité.

-Grand-mère ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-J'ai vu ta blessure tout à l'heure. Je suis venue avec du matériel de soin.

-Je me change et je suis à vous.

Galadriel acquiesça de la tête en souriant et s'assit sur le lit de sa petite fille. Elle attendit patiemment qu'Elerinna ait enfilée ses vêtements de nuit et qu'elle se soit assise pour prendre son bras pour ainsi observer la plaie.

-C'est douloureux ?

-Pas aussi douloureux qu'elle laisse paraître. Je l'avais oubliée jusqu'à ce que la douleur se réveille dans le bain.

Galadriel ne disait plus un mot lorsqu'elle désinfecta la blessure et la banda. Une fois que cela fut fait, elle embrassa sa petite fille sur le front et se leva.

-Il est tard, dors ma belle Elrinna.

-Bonne nuit grand-mère. Répondit la jeune femme en s'installant confortablement dans son lit.

La Dame de Lórien regarda une dernière fois sa petite fille puis ferma la porte de son talan pour ensuite rejoindre son mari.

* * *

><p>Le début de la nuit fut calme, la complainte pour Gandalf chanté par les elfes de Lórien retentissait dans toute la cité. Ils chantaient d'une voix triste mais aussi admirative, rendant hommage à tout ce que l'Istari avait accomplit durant sa longue vie.<p>

Le reste de la communauté venait de se restaurer et écoutait la beauté du chant des elfes. Cette beauté diminua légèrement la douleur présente dans chaque cœur.

-Où est Dame Elerinna ? Demanda Merry.

-C'est vrai ça, où est-elle ? Demanda Pippin à son tour.

-Elle a dû rejoindre son talant après avoir vu ses grands parents. Répondit Legolas.

-Un talan ?

-C'est ainsi que l'on nomme les maisons ici. Elles sont soit individuelles, soit familiales. Expliqua Aragorn.

-La Lórien est magnifique, c'es très différent de Foncombe.

-Chaque cité elfique à son propre art, son propre charme. La Forêt Noire est aussi différente de la Lórien même si elle se trouve aussi en forêt. Continua le Rôdeur.

-C'est de là que vous venez Legolas ?

-Exact Merry. Avant, son nom n'était pas Forêt Noire mais VertBois. Répondit l'elfe.

-Pourquoi ?

Legolas voulut expliquer la raison mais vit que la plupart de ses compagnons luttait contre le sommeil.

-On verra ça demain, il est temps de dormir.

Les Hobbits ne se firent pas prier et s'endormirent rapidement. Les hommes mirent un peu plus de temps pour trouver le sommeil et malheureusement, n'ont pas pu s'endormir avant Gimli, qui ronflait déjà fortement.

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit et froid. Elle marchait sans savoir où aller, n'ayant rien autour d'elle. Après quelques instants, elle arriva devant un village en feu. Un village qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se trouvant sur une colline.<p>

Elle vit des corps par terre, les yeux montraient qu'ils étaient décédés. C'étaient deux hommes et une femme, elle ne les connaissait pas.

- Avances ! Vas plus loin ! Disait une voix, comme un chuchotement.

Plus loin, elle vit d'autres corps et cela lui glaça le sang : La communauté, son père, ses frères, Arwen, Glorfindel, ses grands parents, Haldir et ses frères.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais elle n'arrivait pas à les enlever.

-Voilà ce qu'il t'attend si tu es contre moi. Continua la voix.

Sauron !

-Rejoins-moi et je les épargnerai

Elle se retrouva devant ce qu'elle supposa être les portes du Mordor et vit l'œil de Sauron qui la fixait.

-Rejoins-moi, fille du Rohan et des elfes.

Elle se sentit aspirer par l'œil et sentit le pouvoir de Sauron autour d'elle et l'envahir.

* * *

><p>Elerinna se réveilla en sursaut et vit qu'elle était dans son talan, dans son lit. Il faisait encore nuit, la lune éclairait la forêt.<p>

Elle se leva et alla dans sa salle de bain et se passa de l'eau sur le visage. La voix de Sauron retentissait encore dans sa tête.

-Rejoins-moi !

L'anneau ! Il lui fallait ! Elle avait besoin de ce pouvoir !

Elerinna sortit de la salle de bain puis de son talan et alla vers la clairière où se trouvaient ses amis endormis.

Elle aperçu Frodon, dormant profondément. Elle se rapprocha de lui doucement, essayant de ne pas réveiller les autres, il fallait qu'elle s'empare de l'anneau.

Soudain, une main se posa sur sa bouche et un bras lui entoura la taille, la tenant fortement. Immédiatement, elle commença à se débattre.

-_Calmes-toi Elerinna_ !

Cette voix, ce n'était pas Sauron, elle connaissait cette personne mais ne pouvait trouver le nom.

Elle continua d'essayer de se défaire de cette personne.

-_Haldir, que se passe-t-il ?_ Demanda une autre voix.

-_Il faut absolument l'éloigner du porteur._ Répondit Haldir.

Elerinna se sentit tirer vers l'arrière et fut éloignée de la communauté pour être amenée dans une autre clairière. Elle identifia le propriétaire de l'autre voix : c'était Legolas.

-Calmes-toi Elerinna ! Dit fermement Haldir.

-Non, j'ai besoin de lui. Lâchez-moi ! Il me faut l'anneau. Cria-t-elle d'une voix qui ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'elle avait habituellement.

-L'anneau ? Legolas était abasourdi.

-Allez chercher le Seigneur Celeborn, vite ! Ordonna le gardien des frontières.

L'elfe de Mirkwood sortit en courant de la clairière et se dirigea vers le talan des Seigneurs de Lórien. Il toqua à leur porte jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un lui ouvre.

Il eut de la chance, ce fut le Seigneur Celeborn qui lui ouvrit. Legolas lui expliqua en vitesse la situation et les deux se dirigèrent rapidement à la clairière.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmée. Prévient Haldir.

-Lâches moi elfe !

Haldir ne réagit pas à sa façon de parler, il savait que ce n'était pas elle qui parlait. D'une main, il l'attrapa par les épaules et la tourna vers lui, ils se faisaient face désormais.

-Ecoutes moi maintenant Elerinna. Je te connais depuis des années, je te connais depuis ton arrivée à Foncombe il y a 19 ans. Je sais qui tu es, je sais que tu es forte. Tu peux le combattre. Rappelles-toi tout ce que tu as vécu depuis qu'Aragorn et Glorfindel t'ont trouvé. Souviens-toi de l'amour que te porte ta famille, tes amis. Tu as cet avantage par rapport à Sauron. Tu es quelqu'un d'aimé, de fidèle à elle-même et fidèle à ses proches. Tu peux surmonter l'attraction de l'anneau. Reviens vers la lumière. Reviens vers nous.

Elerinna, qui le regardait au départ avec un regard de haine, commençait progressivement à revenir à elle pendant le discours d'Haldir. Elle sentait le pouvoir de Sauron s'en aller. Elle reprit ses esprits et se rappela de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Elerinna ? Demanda doucement Haldir.

Elle croisa les yeux bleux-gris inquiets de son amis de longue date et honteuse de son comportement envers lui et envers les autres, elle se blottit dans ses bras et des larmes tombèrent.

-Haldir ! Mon dieu….Je suis désolée….Je ne voulais pas…..Je le jure ! Sanglota la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est terminé !

-Je te le jure, je ne voulais pas !

-Je le sais, c'était le pouvoir de Sauron. Ca aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-J'ai faillis prendre l'anneau à Frodon, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

Haldir ne put répondre à sa jeune amie que Legolas revint avec le Seigneur Celeborn. Les deux avaient un visage paniqué.

-_Haldir ?_ S'inquiéta le Seigneur Celeborn.

-_Elle est de retour mon Seigneur et elle se sent extrêmement coupable._

-_Je vous remercie, je prends le relais_. Dit le Seigneur en prenant sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Le gardien des frontières se recula et s'inclina devant le Seigneur avant de les quitter.

Legolas, quand à lui, était resté mais un peu en retrait.

-_Vous pouvez retourner auprès de vos amis Prince Legolas. Mais ne parlez de ce qu'il vient de se passer, hormis à Aragorn, il doit être au courant._

-_Bien mon Seigneur_. Répondit-il en s'inclinant.

Celeborn était désormais seul avec sa petite fille, qui pleurait toujours dans ses bras.

-Chut ma chérie, clames-toi. Chuchota-t-il.

-Grand père, j'ai honte !

-Personne ne t'en veut, je te l'assure.

-Mais moi je m'en veux.

-Elerinna, regardes moi.

Elle leva son visage pour regarder son grand père mais ce dernier vit qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas croiser directement son regard.

-Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir, chacun d'entre nous aurai pus perdre face au pouvoir de Sauron.

-Ca ne me serai pas arriver si je n'avais pas ressentit de l'attirance pour l'anneau. Je suis quelqu'un de faible.

Le Seigneur Celeborn essuya les larmes du visage d'Elerinna avec se pouces.

-Elerinna, tu n'es pas faible. Tu aurais pu succomber au pouvoir de l'anneau depuis longtemps. Je suis fier de toi pour avoir tenue si longtemps malgré la forte attraction de l'anneau.

-C'est vrai ?

La jeune femme était désormais calmée.

-Vrai ! Affirma Celeborn.

Elerinna fit un petit sourire à son grand père et ce dernier la raccompagna jusqu'à son talan.

Une fois que la jeune femme fut allongée dans son lit, Celeborn retrouva une habitude qu'il avait quand il couchait Elerinna étant petite. : il la borda et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

-Grand père, merci. Je suis désolé. Dit-elle juste avant de s'endormir.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé.

Une fois qu'elle fut endormit, Celeborn lui fit un baiser sur le front et sortit du talan pour retourner dans le sien. Il retrouva sa femme qui semblait l'attendre.

-Elle dort. Dit-elle en souriant.

-Oui, elle s'est enfin calmée.

-Il va lui falloir du temps avant qu'elle accepte le fait qu'elle n'était pas fautive.

-Ses mais l'aideront dans cette épreuve.

Galadriel se mit près de sa coiffeuse et regarda dans le miroir de son talan. Elle coiffa ses cheveux et regarda le reflet de son mari qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Que se passe-t-il amour ?

-Pendant que tu t'occupais d'Elerinna, le porteur s'est réveillé et m'a suivit jusqu'à ma clairière.

-Tu l'as fait regarder dans ton miroir ?

-Oui. Acquiesça la Dame de Lórien.

Au visage de sa femme, Celeborn comprit.

-Tu ressens l'appel de la mer !

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Galadriel fit un petit oui de la tête. Immédiatement, Celeborn se rapprocha d'elle, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Galadriel et colla son torse à son dos. Doucement, il embrassa le cou de sa femme, dénudé de toutes mèches de cheveux.

-Je ne prendrais la mer qu'une fois la quête de la Communauté achevée. J'ai confiance en eux.

-M'attendras-tu jusqu'au moment où je ressentirai le besoin de naviguer ?

-Je serai tous les jours sur la plage à t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu me reviennes.

Ainsi se terminais la journée dans la forêt de Lórien.


	12. Chapter 12

**Salut à tous, merci beaucoup pour les reviews qui m'encouragent toujours =), j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre malgré le taff. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le lendemain matin, Aragorn et Legolas s'étaient levés aux aurores et l'elfe parla au futur roi de ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit dernière.

Aragorn était soucieux, il avait bien vu le début de l'attirance d'Elerinna envers l'anneau au Col de Caradhras mais n'aurait jamais cru que les pouvoirs de Sauron pouvaient pénétrer dans les bois de la Lórien.

-Avez-vous vu Elerinna aujourd'hui ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Pas depuis l'incident d'hier.

Les deux arrêtèrent leur discussion en voyant Boromir et Gimli se lever. Ils en profitèrent pour réveiller les Hobbits afin qu'ils puissent prendre leur déjeuner. Aragorn réussit à sauver quelques fruits pour Elerinna qui n'était toujours pas réapparu.

Avec son assiette de fruit, il se dirigea vers le talan d'Elerinna et toqua à la porte. N'ayant aucune réponse, il se permit d'ouvrir la porte et ne vit personne dans la chambre, il alla vérifier dans la salle de bain après avoir toqué mais il n'y avait toujours personne.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il croisa Orophin qui lui annonça que la jeune femme était avec sa grand-mère dans la clairière favorite de la dame de Lórien.

Il la trouva en compagnie de sa grand-mère, à l'endroit exact qu'avait indiqué Orophin. L'elfe semblait être en train de rassurer Elerinna, probablement sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Les deux femmes virent qu'Aragorn était présent et stoppèrent leur discussion.

-Estel, je vous en prie, venez !

-Ma Dame, je venais voir si Elerinna avait faim. Dit il en montrant l'assiette qui tenait dans les mains.

-Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. Répondit Galadriel en se levant.

Elle chuchota quelque chose à Elerinna qu'Aragorn ne put entendre et lui embrassa le front avant de s'en aller. Le rôdeur s'inclina à son passage puis se rapprocha de sa jeune amie.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Et ne me mens pas !

Elerinna comprit par cette phrase qu'Aragorn avait été mis au courant de l'incident d'hier.

-Honteuse. J'ai même songé à rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la destruction de l'anneau. Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

-Et que t'as dit ta grand-mère ?

-Que je n'étais en rien responsable et qu'il fallait que je continue la quête car Sauron pourrait encore avoir une influence sur moi, même ici.

Aragorn ne répondit pas car Galadriel avait raison. Si Sauron avait réussi une fois, il pouvait recommencer. Ils s'assirent tous les deux contre l'un des arbres de la clairière et il lui tendit l'assiette de fruit qu'Elerinna prit immédiatement pour se servir.

-Aragorn, qui d'autre est au courant ?

-Hormis tes grands parents et Haldir, il n'y a que Legolas et moi-même.

-D'accord. Est-il possible que personne d'autre ne soit au courant ?

-Bien sûr.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Elerinna brise le silence en racontant son rêve de la nuit dernière, avant d'être sous l'emprise de Sauron.

-D'après toi, qui étaient ses trois personnes et cette ville sur cette colline ?

-Si je me fis à ta description, la ville serait Edoras, par contre, j'ai encore des doutes sur les personnes que tu as vu.

-Pourquoi Sauron me montrerai-t-il une ville que je n'ai jamais vu de mes propres yeux ?

-Je l'ignore.

Elerinna resta dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de se lever.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Aragorn.

-Voir Boromir, je ne l'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie dans les mines de la Moria.

-Il doit être toujours dans la clairière avec les autres.

-Alors j'y vais, merci pour les fruits.

-Attends, je t'accompagne.

Il se leva à son tour et les deux purent rejoindre leurs amis. Ils virent qu'il ne restait plus rien de la nourriture qu'on leur avait donné, les Hobbits étaient passés par là.

Elerinna vit Boromir près de ses affaires et immédiatement, elle alla vers lui.

-Seigneur Boromir, puis je vous parler quelques instants ?

Boromir fut étonné de la voir venir le voir sans Legolas ou Aragorn avec elle et surtout, pour lui parler aussi poliment car il fallait l'avouer, depuis leur départ de Foncombe, ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux et il était responsable de ce froid.

-Dame Elerinna, y a-t-il un problème ?

-Aucun, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je voulais juste vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé dans la Moria.

-Il n'y a pas à me remercier, c'était normal. Vous m'avez sauvé aussi un peu après, alors merci.

-De rien. Dit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai vu aussi que malgré mon intervention, vous avez été blessée. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, grâce à vous, la blessure n'est pas trop grave.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

-Puis je vous demander une dernière chose ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Pouvez-vous me parler de votre cité. Mes seules connaissances du Gondor viennent des livres de Foncombe et de ce que mes proches m'ont raconté de leurs voyages.

-J'en serai honoré.

Les deux partirent marcher dans les bois de la Lórien tandis que Boromir parlait de Minas Tirith et d'Osgiliath.

Ils furent rejoins par Sam, toujours prêt à connaître les villes de la Terre du milieu, leur architecture, leur histoire.

Quelque temps après, un elfe de la Lórien les interpella. Grâce à la traduction donnée par Elerinna, Boromir et Sam surent queux, ainsi que le reste de la Communauté étaient attendus auprès des Seigneurs.

Ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons dans la clairière près du fleuve bordant la forêt de la Lórien. Les Seigneurs ainsi qu'Haldir, ses frères et d'autres elfes étaient présent. Les trois se placèrent à côté de leurs amis, en ligne, devant les elfes des bois, il y avait un elfe de la Lórien pour chaque membre de la communauté. Les Seigneurs étaient légèrement en retrait.

-Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Commença Celeborn.

Cette première phrase fut le signal pour les habitants de la forêt qui se rapprochèrent de la Communauté et leur mirent à chacun une cape qui était tenue par une broche, au niveau du cou.

-Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles.

Elerinna avait en face d'elle Haldir qui s'occupait de lui mettre la cape, toujours honteuse de son comportement, elle n'osa pas le regarder dans les yeux. 

_-Il faut que je te parle Haldir_. Chuchota-elle.

_-Après ceci._

Elle acquiesça de la tête et vit que chaque elfe portait d'autres présents. Legolas hérita d'un arc des Galadhrim, Merry et Pippin eurent des dagues de Noldorin, Sam une corde en hithlain. Gimli refusa tout cadeau de Galadriel mais lui chuchota quelque chose que personne n'entendit, hormis les elfes bien sûr grâce à leur ouïe.

La dame de Lórien arriva devant sa petite fille et son mari se rapprocha aussi et se mit derrière sa femme.

-Ma chère Elerinna, le cadeau que je t'offre est ceci.

Elle montra de la main ce qu'Haldir tenait dans ses bras. C'était une épée dans son fourreau.

-Elle a été fabriqué spécialement pour toi. Elle n'a pas encore fait ses preuves lors d'un combat et n'a pas de nom. Tu devras lui en trouver un.

-Grand-mère, je ne le mérite pas.

-Tu mérites ce présent comme chacun des membres de cette communauté. Utilises la avec sagesse et crois en elle. A ce moment, elle te sauvera de tout.

-Merci.

Haldir se rapprocha suffisamment pour lui attacher le fourreau autour de la taille, de sorte que l'épée se situe du côté gauche d'Elerinna.

-Je pense que vous devez parler tous les deux. Annonça Celeborn. Vous pouvez vous retirer.

Elerinna et Haldir s'inclinèrent devant les Seigneurs et allèrent vers le fleuve tandis que les grands parents de la jeune femme continuèrent à donner des présents à la communauté.

-Haldir, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette nuit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

-J'y tiens Haldir. J'ai eu un comportement horrible et je t'ai parlé d'une façon qui ne m'était pas propre.

-Elerinna, ce n'étais pas toi cette nuit, mais Sauron. Tu n'es pas responsable du fait qu'il a agit sur toi contre ta volonté.

-Il peut recommencer, c'est ce qu'il me fait peur.

-Et cette fois-ci tu seras prête et tes amis seront là si tu as besoin.

Il ponctua sa phrase par un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme et l'accompagna jusqu'aux barques de la Lórien. La communauté était ici et mettait toutes leurs affaires dans les barques. Legolas expliquait l'utilisation du Lembas aux hobbits. La jeune femme voyait qu'Aragorn parlait un peu plus loin avec son grand père. Les deux paraissaient soucieux et jetaient de temps en temps des regards vers elle. On pouvait facilement deviner que Celeborn donnait des instructions à Aragorn à son égard, en plus de ceux qu'il a reçu d'Elrond.

-Nous sommes prêt à partir. Annonça Boromir.

Elerinna enlaça une dernière fois Haldir ainsi que ses frères.

-_Surtout n'oublie pas, tu as un avantage sur Sauron. Tu as quelque chose qu'il n'a pas._ Chuchota Haldir

Elle fit un oui de la tête avec un petit sourire puis se dirigea vers ses grands parents. Ils lui chuchotèrent de douces paroles réconfortantes en elfique et la prirent dans leur bras, ne sachant pas quand elle reviendra parmi eux.

-Legolas, Aragorn, je vais vous dire ce que ce vous avez entendu par le Seigneur Elrond. Veillez-bien sur elle.

Les deux concernés inclinèrent la tête et s'installèrent dans les barques : Aragorn avec Frodon et Sam, Boromir avec Merry et Pippin. Elerinna alla avec Legolas et Gimli. Chaque adulte tenait une pagaie et firent avancer leur barque sur le fleuve bordant la Lórien et quittèrent ainsi le royaume elfique.

Ils naviguèrent durant plusieurs heures sur le fleuve. Durant tout ce temps, Gimli gardait dans sa main le cadeau de Galadriel, trois de ses cheveux. Il était en train de chérir ce présent.

Lorsque le soleil commençait à décliner, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit. Gimli fit un feu tandis que Legolas chassait. Boromir, quand a lui, scrutait le fleuve, observant une silhouette nageant derrière une épaisse branche d'arbre.

-Boromir, c'est quoi cette silhouette ? Demanda Elerinna qui l'avait rejoins.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-C'est Gollum. Répondit Aragorn derrière nous suit depuis la Moria. J'avais espérer que nous l'aurions semé sur le fleuve, mais il est bien trop malin.

-Comment a-t-il fait pour traverser la Lórien ? Il y a des gardes dans toute la forêt. Il aurait dû être repéré. S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

-Je n'en sais rien Elerinna.

- S'il alerte l'ennemi sur notre position, notre traversée n'en sera plus que dangereuse. Dit Boromir

-Avec les pouvoirs de Saroumane avec lui, ce serait un miracle que l'on ne rencontre personne sur notre chemin.

Boromir acquiesça et retourna vers le feu afin de manger. Le rôdeur resta avec sa jeune amie, qui continuait de regarder le fleuve.

-Tu es songeuse. Affirma-t-il.

-Je pense à notre quête, à Gollum, à tout.

Aragorn se rapprocha d'elle et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Ressens-tu encore le pouvoir de Sauron ?

-Il est toujours là, je le sens. Son pouvoir est plus faible mais il est toujours présent.

-Saches que je ferai tout pour t'aider à le combattre.

-Mais tu te méfies de moi.

-Après ce qu'il s'est passé en Lórien, j'espère que tu comprends qu'il est normal que je sois méfiant envers toi.

-C'est douloureux de m'admettre mais oui, je comprends. Je n'aurai pas comprit si tu ne te méfiais pas.

Il eut un silence qu'Elerinna brisa rapidement.

-Aragorn, si tu vois que je deviens incontrôlable vis-à-vis de l'anneau, je te demande de faire ce qu'il faut.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse, je pourrais devenir une menace pour la Communauté.

-J'ai promis à ta famille de te protéger, et pour moi, te protéger n'est pas devoir te tuer.

-Aragorn… Tenta Elerinna

-Hors de question. Je trouverai un moyen sans en arriver à la mort. Dit il en partant, concluant la conversation

Elerinna regarda son ami retourner vers le groupe puis jeta un dernier regard au niveau du fleuve, la branche s'était stoppé sur la berge de l'autre côté du fleuve, plus aucune silhouette n'était visible. Elle finit par retourner vers ses amis et s'installa à côté de Legolas, revenu de sa chasse avec un lapin.

Une nouvelle nuit passa sur la Terre du Milieu et dès l'aurore, la communauté était dans leur barque, navigant sur le fleuve. Ils arrivèrent au niveau de l'Argonath, qu'Aragorn s'empressa de montrer à Frodon.

La vue était magnifique, tout comme les deux statues qui étaient ici, la paume tendue vers l'horizon. Les hobbits étaient émerveillés en voyant la splendeur de ces édifices mais ce sentit encore plus petit que d'habitude, vue la taille de ces statues.

Aragorn ordonna l'arrêt pour le déjeuné et pour pouvoir parler aux adultes du chemin à suivre.

- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit. Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

-C'est le chemin le plus sûr ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Pas le plus sûr, mais le plus rapide oui. Affirma-t-il.

- Alors il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après cela ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.

- Oui c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre repos afin de retrouver vos forces Maître Nain.

-Retrouver mes….grph. Grogna Gimli, se sentant légèrement insulté.

Legolas, après avoir observé les alentours, se rapprocha du Rôdeur.

- Nous devrions partir maintenant. Conseilla Legolas.  
><strong>-<strong> Non. Les Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.  
><strong>-<strong> Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiètes. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens. Affirma l'elfe.

Aragorn se tourna et vérifia l'état d'Elerinna. Elle parlait avec le nain et semblait elle-même.

-Elerinna a l'air bien, êtes vous sur de vous ?

Legolas acquiesça de la tête avec un air inquiet.

-Où est Frodon ? Demanda Merry

Tous se retournèrent vers l'endroit où était sensé être le porteur mais virent que l'emplacement était vide. Aragorn regarda partout et vit que Boromir était lui aussi absent, ainsi que son bouclier, son épée et son cor. Il sût à ce moment là de qui parlait Legolas quand il disait ombre et menace : l'homme du Gondor.

-Il faut le retrouver !

Sam n'eut pas le temps d'entendre d'autre recommandation qu'il s'élança à travers la forêt pour retrouver son ami. Son action fit que tous partir dans la forêt, se séparant afin de couvrir plus de terrain, sans d'autres indications venant d'Aragorn.

**(Je vous passe la scène entre Frodon et Boromir, vous la connaissez et je ne vais pas apporter d'autres modifications)  
><strong>

Boromir était en train de marcher dans la forêt, implorant le nom de Frodon et alterna avec des : « qu'ai-je fais ? »

Elerinna et Aragorn se stoppèrent en le voyant.

-Aragorn, trouves Frodon.

-Je ne te laisse pas seule.

-Il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé et plus loin de suis de l'anneau et mieux s'est. Vas-y. Ordonna-t-elle.

A contre cœur, il la laissa seule et courut dans la forêt à la recherche du porteur disparu.

Quand a Elerinna, elle se dirigea doucement vers l'homme du Gondor.

-Boromir ? Fit-elle doucement.

Ne voyant aucune réponse de son compagnon, elle retenta son appel qui fit mouche. Le concerné se tourna et vit qu'elle était là.

-Elerinna, avez-vous vu Frodon ?

-Toute la communauté le recherche. Boromir, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, j'ai tenté de le lui prendre. J'ai senti l'anneau m'appeler.

Elerinna se retient de dire un « vous aussi ? » et essaya de garder un visage neutre, pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

-Boromir, qu'avez-vous fait ensuite. Dites le moi !

-J'ai tenté de le lui prendre de force, mais…. Il a mit l'anneau et il a disparu. Tout est de ma faute.

-Nous allons le retrouver Boromir, toute la communauté le cherche. Venez, rejoignons les autres.

Elle lui tendit la main pour le mettre en confiance et l'encourager à le suivre. Il la regarda et d'un regard, il lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait y aller. Ils s'élancèrent côte à côte dans la forêt afin de rejoindre les autres.

Après quelques minutes de courses, ils entendirent deux voix crier dans la forêt puis un bruit sourd.

-C'était Merry et Pippin non ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Ils ont un problème. Affirma Boromir. Allons-y.

Armes au poing, ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le bruit, trouvant Merry et Pippin attaqués par des Uruk-Hai


	13. Chapter 13

**Voici la suite, désolé pour l'attente mais avec le taff c'est dur d'écrire. Je voulais absolument poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui donc je n'ai pas décolé de mon pc.**

**J'en profite aussi pour rendre hommage à Paul Walker, qui était un excellent acteur. Toutes mes pensées vont vers sa famille et ses proches…**

* * *

><p>Les deux hobbits essayaient tant bien que mal d'échapper aux Uru-Haï mais leurs petites jambes ne les aidaient pas et ils se sont vite fait rattraper par les sbires du magicien Blanc.<p>

Alors que le premier Uruk venait empoigner le bras de Pippin, Boromir arriva et trancha la main de l'ennemi, libérant ainsi le hobbit.

-Merry, Pippin, venez derrière moi. Dit Elerinna, brandissant son épée pour protéger ses amis.

Après avoir achevé le premier Uruk, Boromir recula et se mit au côté d'Elerinna, formant ainsi un barrage, eux entre les Uruk et les semi-hommes.

-Il y en a une quinzaine environ. Annonça Boromir

-Ca fait beaucoup.

-Après ce qu'on a eu dans la Moria, c'est peu.

-Ils sont tous là d'après toi ?

-Non, ils doivent être éparpillés dans la forêt.

Leur petite conversation ne dura pas car les Uruk chargèrent. Automatiquement, Merry et Pippin reculèrent encore plus tandis qu'Elerinna et Boromir se battaient.

Les deux se protégeaient mutuellement tout en combattant. Les mouvements étaient répétitifs : Parer, Attaquer, Trancher, Transpercer, Défense.

Plus ils tuaient, plus il en arrivait en masse. Comme si une usine d'Uruk-Haï était à proximité et se vidait continuellement.

Boromir prit la décision de tenir son épée d'une main, quitte à être blessé pour empoigner son cor et souffler dedans, prévenant ainsi les autres du danger qu'ils étaient en train de combattre.

Elerinna eut son regard attiré au loin, un Uruk-Haï plus imposant que les autres arriva doucement tenant un arc dans ses mains et un carquois était tenu dans son dos.

-Boromir ! Prévient la jeune femme.

Le Gondorien tourna la tête dès qu'il le pouvait et acquiesça, signe qu'il avait vu l'imposant ennemi puis les deux se remirent au combat.

Quelques instants plus tard, Elerinna avait été éloignée de Boromir et les deux hobbits observaient toujours le combat de derrière leur arbre. Les Uruk continuaient d'arriver mais il semblerais qu'il y en avait de moins en moins.

Le chef des Uruk se tenait toujours en retrait mais avait préparé une flèche avec son arc. Il tira la corde et visa Boromir, l'adversaire le plus imposant entre lui, Elerinna et les Hobbits.

Tous se passa très vite, Boromir venait de tuer un énième Uruk et s'était retourné pour parer un autre coup quand un sifflement se fit entendre et une douleur fit surface dans sa poitrine, l'Uruk avait tiré et la flèche s'était logé à sa gauche, au niveau de ses côtes.

L'effroi pouvait se lire sur les visages d'Elerinna, Merry et Pippin tandis que Boromir ne réalisait toujours pas ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et recommença à combattre, malgré la présence de la flèche. Merry et Pippin n'osèrent plus bouger, contrairement à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Moria, là ils voyaient Boromir avec une flèche dans l'abdomen alors que pour Gandalf, ils l'avaient vu tomber mais pas mourir directement.

Elerinna, quand a elle, essayait de rejoindre son ami en se frayant un chemin parmi les Uruk, tranchant tout ce qu'elle pouvait atteindre avec son épée. Se frotter à l'armure des Uruk lui créait des petites coupures ou éraflures mais cela ne la stoppait pas.

Le cœur d'Elerinna battait de plus en plus vite tandis que celui de Boromir diminuait progressivement, suite à la flèche.

L'Uruk archer, qui semblait être le chef, brandissait une autre flèche et visait de nouveau l'homme du Gondor.

-Boromir !

Elerinna était enfin arrivé à côté de lui et se colla à lui, faisant attention à la flèche, afin de le protéger de la suivante. Elle avait ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux le tenir mais Boromir avait vu au loin l'Uruk et comprit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Avec ses mains, dont une tenant son épée, il l'attrapa au niveau de hanches et la repoussa, de sorte qu'elle tomba à terre quelque seconde avant que la seconde flèche l'atteigne en plein dans le muscle pectoral.

En voyant cela, Merry et Pippin foncèrent tête baissée dans la bataille, dégainant leur dague qui leur avait été offert par les Seigneurs de la Lórien. Ils firent de grands mouvements de bras dans l'espoir de toucher un de leurs ennemis mais leur petite taille ne les avantageait pas, au contrairement. Ils ne pouvaient toucher aucun des Uruk à cause de la taille de leurs bras, malheureusement pas assez grand pour pouvoir les atteindre.

Ils se firent rapidement capturés sous les yeux impuissants de Boromir et Elerinna, l'un à cause des flèches qui l'affaiblissaient de minutes en minutes et l'autre à cause des Uruk qui l'empêchaient de progresser vers ses amis. Merry et Pippin furent prit par les Uruk qui les emmenèrent loin de leurs amis. Il ne restait plus que Boromir, Elerinna, le chef des Uruk qui se rapprochait de l'homme du Gondor et deux Uruk toujours avec Elerinna. Boromir était agenouillé par terre, avec les deux flèches plantées dans son corps.

Le chef encocha une flèche et visa Boromir, ce qui était inutile car ils étaient à moins d'un mètre d'écart. Boromir, plus affaiblit que jamais, regardait l'Uruk, attendant qu'il décoche sa flèche. Mais cette flèche n'arriva jamais, Elerinna avait réussi à se débarrasser des deux derniers Uruk et avait donné un coup d'épée dans l'arc du chef, le cassant avec la flèche.

La jeune femme se mit entre les deux, protégeant son ami. Les deux mains tenant fortement son épée. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et des gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de son visage, signe de l'intensité du précédent combat.

-Approches toi de lui encore une fois et ce n'est pas ton arc que je casserai ! Prévient-elle.

L'Uruk grogna envers elle et sortit à son tour son « épée » qui avait une drôle de forme. Elerinna savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps contre lui car il est plus imposant qu'elle et elle avait peu d'expérience dans le combat à l'épée. Certes elle s'était entraînée avec ses frères et Glorfindel mais ils avaient des épées de bois et s'était pour s'entraîner. Là c'était des épées en métal et ils combattaient pour tuer leurs adversaires.

-Aragorn, dépêches toi s'il te plait. Murmura-t-elle.

Elle pria les Valars que ses amis avaient entendus le cor de Boromir et qu'ils étaient en train de se diriger vers eux. Sa prière interne fut stoppée par l'Uruk qui chargeait vers elle.

Elerinna faisait de son mieux pour éviter les coups, connaissant leur différence de force et de puissance, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prenne un coup, sinon…

Un bruit au loin se fit entendre. Quelqu'un courait à travers les bois, on pouvait entendre les feuilles se faire écraser. Le bruit indiquait que la personne était trop légère pour être un nain, et trop lourde pour être un elfe.

-Aragorn. Souffla-t-elle, soulagée.

Mais cet écart lui fut fatal, l'Uruk avait profité de sa courte inattention pour lui mettre un coup de poing en plein dans la tempe. Ce coup l'a mit K.O et Elerinna s'écroula sur le sol, inconsciente.

L'Uruk, fier de son coup, retourna vers Boromir, arme au poing, qui s'était écroulé sur le dos. Il brandit son arme au dessus de la tête de Boromir qui continuait de le regarder. Ce dernier était pâle et on pouvait voir qu'il luttait pour rester en vie, encore quelques instants.

Le chef des Uruk commençait à abattre son épée vers Boromir lorsque qu'un corps se jeta sur lui, le mettant ainsi à terre. C'était Aragorn qui n'avait pas vu autre chose que l'Uruk brandissant une épée sur Boromir.

(Pareil que pour le chapitre précédent, je ne vais pas vous réécrire la scène car je ne vais pas la modifier. Ce sera la même que dans le film)

Aragorn venait de décapiter le chef es Uruk, mettant ainsi fin au parmi les Uruk.3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333 La bouche ensanglantée, le rôdeur courut vers Boromir, trébuchant de temps en temps tout en disant « non ».

-Ils ont emmenés les petits. Dit Boromir en parlant de Merry et Pippin.

-Restez tranquille !

-Frodon, où est Frodon ?

-Je l'ai laissé s'en allé. Souffla Aragorn.

-Alors vous avez réussi ce que je n'ai pas pu faire.

Aragorn regardait son ami avec une interrogation dans le regard, ne comprenant pas la phrase de Boromir.

-L'anneau, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre.

-Sachez que pour l'instant, l'anneau est hors de porté.

Aragorn entendit derrière lui Legolas et Gimli arriver. Il les regarda et vit la tristesse dans leurs yeux à la vue de leur compagnon.

Le regard de Legolas fit le tour de l'endroit où ils étaient et vit une forme à terre qui bougeait légèrement.

-Elerinna ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers lui.

Aragorn se raidit, il avait totalement oublié la jeune femme tellement qu'il était occupé par l'état de Boromir.

Legolas aida la jeune femme a se mettre en position assise et examina son visage. Un bleu se formait au niveau de sa tempe droite, là où l'Uruk l'avait frappé. Il y avait aussi une légère entaille à ce même endroit.

-Ca va aller ?

-Oui, j'ai juste….la tête qui tourne.

Elerinna regarda derrière l'elfe et vit la scène entre Aragorn et Boromir.

-Oh non, Boromir !

-Elerinna ne bouges pas.

Mais elle ignora la recommandation du prince elfique et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers son ami blessé. Aragorn lui laissa la place et elle prit la main du Gondorien.

-Mon dieu, Boromir je suis désolée.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous avez bien combattu.

-Boromir je n'ai pas été honnête avec vous tout à l'heure. Quand vous m'avez expliqué ce qui s'est passé avec Frodon, je ne vous ai pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Lόrien.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Boromir avec difficulté.

-Sauron avait réussi à m'atteindre, sous son pouvoir j'ai faillit prendre l'anneau à Frodon. Mais on a réussi à m'arrêter à temps.

-Il est au courant ?

-Frodon ? Non.

-Mais il était avec moi quand Sauron m'a atteins. Pour ça, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

-Je lui expliquerai tout Boromir, il saura que ce n'était pas de votre faute.

-Si vous le retrouvez.

-On le retrouvera Boromir, je vous le promets.

-Merci. Et désolé pour mon comportement au début de la quête.

-Je ne vous en veux pas. On ne se connaissait pas mais maintenant si.

-Boromir, je vous promets qu'on sauvera la cité Blanche. Dit Aragorn.

-Merci…merci à tous.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Boromir ferma ses yeux et s'éteignit pour toujours. Sa respiration s'était coupée et son cœur arrêté.

-Non…non…pas de nouveau. Pleura Elerinna.

Les trois autres membres de la communauté pleuraient eux aussi la mort de leur compagnon. Legolas se mit derrière Elerinna et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se blotti contre le torse de son ami et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Une fois que les larmes commençaient à se stopper, Legolas confia Elerinna à Gimli et porta le corps sans vie de Boromir avec l'aide d'Aragorn jusqu'à la berge où ils avaient tous accostés.

Sur les trois, il n'en restait plus que deux, indiquant que Frodon et Sam l'avaient prise et étaient partit.

Legolas et Aragorn mirent le corps de Boromir sur l'une des barques restantes et installèrent ses armes ainsi que son cor avec lui. Puis les quatre compagnons restants poussèrent la barque sur le fleuve, la laissant aller au rythme de l'eau jusqu'aux chutes.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes silencieux, à ne pas bouger, rendant ainsi hommage à leur ami disparu et rassemblèrent lentement leurs affaires, sans grande conviction.

Dès que Legolas eut fini, il alla vers la barque restante et la poussa jusqu'à l'eau.

-Dépêchez vous, Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Il les regarda et vit que personne ne bougeait. Seul Aragorn regardait le fleuve et rajustait ses mitaines.

-Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre. Comprit l'elfe.

-Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains. Annonça le Rôdeur.

-Alors tout aura été en vain, dit Gimli. La Communauté a faillit.

-Non, pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas

Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarrassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons légers. Allons chasser de l'Orques ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

Sur cette phrase, Aragorn s'élança dans les bois, en direction des Uruk-Haï. Gimli, très enthousiaste à l'idée, ne put se retenir de crier sa joie et suivit le rôdeur.

-Allez Elerinna, on y va. Encouragea Legolas.

-Oui. Souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le fleuve, là où la barque contenant le corps de Boromir avait été visible pour la dernière fois.

-Adieu Boromir. On finira cette quête. Je te le promets.

Puis elle attrapa son épée, la remit dans son fourreau et s'élança aux côtés de Legolas, faisant en sorte de rattraper Aragorn et Gimli.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, très ressemblant au film je sais. Je vais essayer de vous poster rapidement la suite mais je vais bientôt changer d'horaires avec mon travail et je n'aurai peut-être pas le temps d'écrire le soir, ça risque d'être que pendant les week end. Je remercie tous ceux qui rste fidèle à cette fiction malgré les posts irréguliers. Et merci pour les reviews**

**Sinon, bonne lecture à tous et encore désolé du retard**

* * *

><p>Cela faisait trois jours que Boromir était mort, trois jours que Frodon et Sam s'en étaient allés vers le Mordor et trois jours que Merry et Pippin avaient été enlevé par les Uruk-Haï. Depuis ce jour, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Elerinna les pistaient, voulant délivrer leurs amis. Durant ces trois jours, ils n'avaient que peu dormi, se nourrissant que de Lembas et buvant ce qu'il leur fallait en eau pour pouvoir tenir la cadence.<p>

Ayant pris de la distance sur ses compagnons, Aragorn se stoppa et s'allongea sur le sol, son oreille contre la terre et ferma les yeux. Si une personne ignorant ses qualités de pisteur passait par là, elle aura pu croire que le Rôdeur dormait.

Aragorn se concentrait sur ce qu'il entendait grâce à la terre. Même à une grande distance, il pouvait sentir les vibrations que les Uruk faisaient en marchant. Ces vibrations arrivaient jusqu'au Roi Exilé, lui indiquant tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir.

-Ils ont forcé l'allure. Dit-il en se relevant. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. VITE ! Cria-t-il à ses amis.

-Gimli, Elerinna, dépêchez-vous ! Dit Legolas qui était un peu plus loin.

Les deux concernés étaient quelques mètres plus loin, essoufflés comme pas possible. Le nain s'aidait de sa hache pour pouvoir avancer.

-Trois de poursuite sans manger, ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher ?

-Pour un rôdeur, un simple rocher peut raconter beaucoup de chose Gimli. Mais faut savoir interpréter ce qu'il dit. Répondit la jeune femme au nain.

Après ce court dialogue, ils repartirent en courant dans la direction qu'indiquait Aragorn. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de garder la cadence mais quand on manque de souffle, c'est dur.

Ils traversèrent des plaines entières durant des heures, zigzagant entre des rochers. Ils firent par arriver sur un chemin passant à côté d'énormes rocher. Regardant les traces sur le sol, Aragorn trouva quelque chose. La broche en forme de feuille qu'ils avaient eu en cadeau durant leur passage dans la forêt de la Lόrien.

-Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lόrien. Déclara-t-il en montrant la broche à Legolas qui s'arrêta.

-Ils sont peut-être en vie.

-Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance, continuons. Dit-il en recommençant à courir.

Legolas attendit qu'Elerinna, qui n'était pas très loin, soit à son niveau pour recommencer à courir, doucement au départ.

-Ca va aller ?

-Ça ira beaucoup mieux quand cette course poursuite sera terminée, mes muscles n'en peuvent plus.

Un fracas se fit entendre derrière eux, c'était Gimli qui était tombé en boule de la petite pente qu'il devait descendre.

-Plus vite Gimli, nous gagnons du terrain. Cria Legolas.

-Les longues distances m'épuisent. Souffla Gimli. Nous les nains, nous sommes des sprinteurs.

À cette phrase, Elerinna et Legolas continuèrent de courir mais tournèrent leurs têtes vers leur ami qui était à la traîne. Les nains des sprinteurs ? Gimli ne prouvait pas ses dires vu la distance qui les séparait.

-Excusez-moi Gimli ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Oui, nous sommes des sprinteurs…redoutables sur les courtes distances !

Sur cette précision, Legolas et Elerinna retournèrent leur attention sur leur course et gardèrent une cadence régulière pour ne pas perdre Aragorn de vue tout en permettant à Gimli de les suivre sans trop de retard. Malgré la fatigue bien présente chez les quatre, ils ne reculèrent devant rien. Deux jours avant, une pluie battante les avait prit par surprise, effaçant presque intégralement les traces que les Uruk-Haï laissaient derrière eux. Heureusement, les talents de pisteur d'Aragorn leur ont permis de ne pas perdre leurs traces définitivement.

Ils zigzaguèrent pendant des heures entre les rochers, passant de plaines en plaines. Sur le haut d'un rocher, Aragorn se stoppa, scrutant l'horizon.

-Le Rohan ! Pays des Seigneurs des Chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'oeuvre ici, dit-il tout en continuant de scruter la plaine en face d'eux. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures et se dresse contre nous.

-Le Rohan ? Alors, on est…Commença la jeune femme.

-Oui Elerinna, c'est de là que tu viens. Affirma l'elfe.

Elerinna regarda partout autour d'elle, découvrant pour la première fois son pays natal. Que ce serait-il passé si elle avait grandit ici ? Aurait-elle parcouru ces plaines sur un cheval avec sa famille, ses amis ? Beaucoup de questions trottaient dans sa tête et Legolas le voyait. Elle avait toujours cette habitude quand elle réfléchissait, elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure et là c'est ce qu'il se passait en ce moment même.

Elle fut sortit de ses pensées par Gimli qui la tira par le bras. Legolas et Aragorn reprenaient la route en contre bas de la plaine.

-Dame Elerinna, venez, il faut y aller.

-Oui, j'arrive. Merci Gimli. Dit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

Le nain inclina doucement la tête et repartie avec elle vers les deux hommes. Legolas s'éloigna un peu du groupe en voyant un nuage de fumée au loin.

-Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'elfes ? Cria Aragorn.

L'elfe scruta avec attention le nuage de fumée et vit ce qui causait ça, les Uruk-Haï. Malgré sa vue d'elfe, de là où il était, les Uruk-Haï étaient petits mais il pouvait néanmoins apercevoir Merry et Pippin avec eux.

-Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

À ce moment, il n'y avait plus de doute possible, ces Uruk-Haï étaient à la solde de Saroumane et le magicien blanc voulait absolument les hobbits, dans le cas contraire, les quatre coureurs auraient déjà trouvé les cadavres de Merry et Pippin sur la route.

Malgré leur volonté de retrouver leurs deux amis, la fatigue accumulée commençait à se faire sentir. Gimli et Elerinna commençaient à trébucher de temps en temps et Aragorn ne marchait plus trop en ligne droite.

-Aragorn, nous avons gagné une avance sur les Uruk-Haï mais nous avons besoin de repos. Ils ne tiendront plus très longtemps s'ils ne dorment pas quelques heures. Dit Legolas en montrant ses deux amis légèrement à la traine.

Le Rôdeur approuva à contre cœur la phrase de Legolas. C'est vrai qu'ils se rapprochaient de leurs ennemis, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils allaient les rattraper de suite. La nuit tombait et le ciel s'assombrissait petit à petit et l'environnement se rafraichissait rapidement.

Aragorn annonça la pause tant désirée par ses amis néanmoins jamais demandé. Le nain et la jeune femme posèrent leurs sacs puis s'assirent sur le sol, savourant ce moment de pause. Un feu fut vite allumé et tous sortirent une ration de lambas qu'ils dégustèrent sans modération.

Une fois qu'ils furent rassasié, Gimli et Elerinna laissèrent la fatigue prendre le dessus et s'endormirent très rapidement, leur sac leur servant d'oreiller et sous leur couverture.

Aragorn et Legolas profitèrent du sommeil de leurs amis pour surveiller les alentours. Enfin, surtout Legolas grâce à sa vue d'elfe.

-Aragorn, vous avez-vous aussi besoin de repos.

-Je le sais, mais comment dormir alors que 2 de nos amis ont été enlevés et 2 autres seuls en direction du Mordor ?

-Epuisé vous ne leur servirai à rien. Vous devez vous reposer.

-Dans un instant. Promis le Rôdeur.

Il regarda la jeune femme endormie. Le bleu qui avait commencé à apparaître après leur combat contre les Uruk-Haï avait gagné en volume et prenais maintenant toute la tempe droite et une partie du front et avait viré au violet. La légère entaille était toujours là mais soignée grossièrement pour éviter l'infection.

L'elfe vit vers qui était tournée d'attention du rôdeur et soupira légèrement

-Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe, mon ami ?

-La nuit précédant la mort de Boromir, Elerinna m'a demandé une faveur au cas où l'attraction de l'anneau redevenait trop forte pour elle et qu'elle perdrait le contrôle.

Le cœur de Legolas se serra, se doutant de la dite faveur demandé par la jeune femme. En, voyant le regard grave de son ami, ses craintes furent confirmées.

-Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça Legolas, j'ai promis à sa famille de la protéger, de la leur ramener en vie. Pour moi, la protéger n'est pas la tuer. Même si cela concerne l'anneau.

-Je l'ai promis aussi Aragorn, on trouvera un moyen de la protéger sans en arriver à cette solution. Son attirance pour l'anneau a diminué depuis que Frodon s'en est allé avec Sam non ?

-Exact, enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit et on ne peut pas en être sûr.

-Elerinna n'est pas du genre à mentir, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. On trouvera une solution, affirma l'elfe.

A moitié rassuré par son ami, le roi exilé s'installa comme ses deux amis endormis et se s'endormit assez rapidement dû au manque de sommeil de ces derniers jours.

Le lendemain, Legolas les réveilla peu avant l'aube. Ils eurent juste le temps de manger rapidement du Lembas, boire, rassembler leurs affaires et ils étaient de nouveau sur la piste des Uruk dont heureusement, les traces au sol étaient encore bien visible.

Les quatre compagnons se trouvaient en haut d'une colline, entourée de deux énormes rochers, quand Aragorn se stoppa et observa le sol. Il y avait de légères vibrations qui s'intensifiaient peu à peu. Des cavaliers étaient en approche. Immédiatement, il fit signe à ses amis de se cacher derrière un des rochers. Gimli eut juste le temps de se mettre à côté de Legolas qu'une troupe de cavalier arriva à côté d'eux et continuèrent à galoper en ligne droite.

-Des Rohirrims. Dit Aragorn en se levant.

Reconnaissant des alliés dans la lutte contre Sauron, Aragorn se mit à découvert et cria à l'attention de la troupe.

-Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la marche ?

-Aragorn, que fais-tu ? Demanda la jeune femme.

En entendant une voix derrière eux, le cavalier de tête tendit son bras tenant une lance vers le haut, indiquant aux autres l'ordre de faire demi-tour. Immédiatement et de façon très synchrone, les Rohirrims firent demi-tour et se séparèrent en deux colonnes pour mieux encercler les quatre amis.

Les quatre membres de la communauté se retrouvèrent encerclés par les cavaliers du Rohan, qui pointèrent leurs lances sur eux. Un homme, le cavalier de tête arriva auprès d'eux.

-Que font un elfe, un homme, un nain dans le Riddermark ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous accompagnez d'une femme ? Répondez ! Ordonna-t-il.

-Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, je vous donnerai le mien. Répondit le nain.

A la phrase de leur ami, Elerinna et Aragorn ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer. Gimli parlait toujours avant de réfléchir. Le cavalier de tête dévisagea le nain et descendit de son cheval pour se rapprocher du groupe.

-Je vous couperai volontiers la tête, nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. Dit-il, menaçant.

En entendant la menace sur son ami, Legolas sortit immédiatement une flèche qu'il pointa sur le cavalier. La réaction des autres Rohirrims fut instantanée, tous braquèrent leurs lances sur le groupe, près à attaquer si Legolas décochait sa flèche.

Aragorn calma le jeu en abaissant de sa main la flèche de l'elfe mais les cavaliers gardèrent leurs lances pointées sur eux.

-Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Gimli, fils de Glόin, et Legolas du royaume Sylvestre. La jeune femme qui nous accompagne est Elerinna, fille du Seigneur Elrond de Foncombe. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi.

-Le Roi Théoden ne reconnait plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Dit-il en enlevant son casque.

Le reste des cavaliers levèrent leurs lances au geste de leur chef. Aragorn reconnu que l'homme qui était en face de lui était le neveu du Roi, Eomer.

- Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et à revendiquer la suzeraineté de ses terres, continua le neveu du Roi. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan, et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé. Il va et vient à ce que l'on dit. Vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions, le rassura Aragorn. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-haï en direction de l'Ouest. Ils ont emmené captif deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacré pendant le nuit, répondit Eomer.

Cette annonce jeta un froid sur le groupe. Les trois hommes avaient les yeux grands ouverts par le choc tandis qu'Elerinna avait une main au niveau de sa bouche, essayant de ravaler un sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

-Avez-vous vu nos amis ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Des Hobbits, ils étaient avec eux, les avez-vous vus ? Continua Gimli.

Eomer regarda le nain avec un visage qui donnait l'air de penser qu'il n'avait jamais vu de Hobbit de sa vie. Aragorn lui vint en aide.

- Ils seraient petits. Des enfants à vos yeux, lui décrivit-il.

Eomer chercha dans sa mémoire, mais aucun des cadavres ne ressemblait à la description du Rôdeur, il secoua la tête et leur annonça ce qu'il savait.

-Il n'y a pas de survivant, nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés. Dit-il en indiquant de la main un lieu qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres, où une fumée noire était encore en vue.

Legolas, très affecté par la nouvelle, au même titre que ses amis, mit sa main sur l'épaule du nain, leur permettant de se soutenir l'un l'autre.

- Morts ? demanda Gimli.

- Je suis désolé, conclut Eomer.

L'homme du Rohan regarda le groupe en face de lui, la peine visible sur chacun des visages lui serra le cœur, soit les Uruk avaient tués leurs amis, soit c'était lu et ses cavaliers. D'un coup, il se rappela d'une phrase qu'a dite Aragorn à leur rencontre.

-Ma Dame, veuillez m'excuser mais le Seigneur Aragorn vous a annoncé comme la fille du Seigneur Elrond mais…

-Je ne suis pas une elfe, oui. Finit Elerinna. J'ai été adoptée par le Seigneur Elrond quand j'étais bébé, mais mon pays natal est le Rohan.

Eomer acquiesça de la tête et eut envie de se gifler pour avoir demandé ça alors qu'ils n'ont pas du tout la tête à ça, mais il fallait que sa lanterne soit éclairée. Il prit la décision de siffler et regarda dernier lui.

-Hasufed, Arod !

Deux Rohirrims détachèrent les rênes de deux chevaux sans cavaliers qui étaient reliées à leurs selles et leur tapotèrent l'arrière train pour les faire avancer vers Eomer qui attrapa les rênes et les donnèrent à Legolas et Aragorn. L'elfe eut Hasifed tandis qu'Aragorn eut Arod.

- Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleure fortune qu'à leur premier maître. Adieu, dit Eomer.

Il remit son casque et remonta sur son cheval. Il s'approcha du groupe de quatre qui le regardait.

- Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdu sur ces terres. Vers le Nord ! Cria-t-il à ses cavaliers.

Les Rohirrims partirent immédiatement au galop, laissant les quatre amis ainsi que les chevaux. De suite, Legolas monta sur Hasufed et Aragorn aida Gimli à monter dessus. Une fois que cela fut fait, le Rôdeur monta sur Arod et tendit la main à Elerinna pour l'aider à monter derrière lui.

-Tu penses que Merry et Pippin sont morts ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Je le croirai quand je verrai leurs corps.

Ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps, d'un coup de talon, ils firent partir les chevaux au galop vers la fumée noire qui continuait de s'élever dans le ciel.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir, **

**Désolé pour l'attente mais comme je le craignais, je peux écrire désormais que le week end vu mes horaires et encore, je sors et j'ai des obligations donc je ne peux pas écrire tout le temps mais je vais essayer de poster au minimum une fois par mois. Si je peux, je posterai même plus souvent mais je ne vous garantis rien.**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre. Bisouuuuuuuus et merci pour les reviews.**

Les quatre arrivèrent rapidement sur le campement détruit par les Rohirrims. A cet endroit, il régnait une odeur de chair brûlée, de mort et de décomposition. Elerinna eut un haut de cœur en sentant le mélange d'odeur et en voyant une tête d'Uruk-Haï sur une lance, indiquant qui étaient les « victimes » et qui les avaient détruits.

Etant habitués à l'horreur de la guerre, les trois hommes ne furent pas aussi dérangé par l'odeur et la vue que la jeune femme qui essaya de prendre sur elle pour ne pas vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac.

Tout de suite après être descendu des chevaux, Gimli fouilla le tas de carcasses brûlées à l'aide de sa hache, cherchant une traces des trouva rapidement quelque chose qu'il prit dans sa main pour le montrer aux autres.

-C'est une de leur ceinture, dit-il avec une voix cassée.

Elerinna tomba sur ses genoux, les larmes aux yeux tandis que Legolas murmura une prière elfique pour ses deux amis disparus.

La phrase de Gimli fut de trop pour Aragorn qui donna un coup de pied dans le casque d'un Uruk qui trainait par-là et hurla sa colère en tombant à genoux comme l'a fait Elerinna quelques instants plus tôt.

-On les a abandonnés, annonça Gimli.

Elerinna regarda le tas de corps, toujours fumant, elle récita en boucle dans sa tête des excuses à Merry et Pippin, des excuses pour ne pas avoir réussi à les protéger.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Aragorn regarda le sol autour de lui et son instinct de Rôdeur reprit le dessus, il trouva une trace sur le sol.

-Un Hobbit était allongé là.

Sa phrase fit que les trois autres portèrent attention sur tout ce qu'il allait dire. Il se décala sur le côté d'un pas et posa sa main sur une autre trace.

-Et un autre là.

-Ils étaient là, souffla Elerinna.

Aragorn se leva et marcha sur l'ancien champ de bataille, à la recherche de d'autres traces.

-Ils ont rampés, leurs mains étaient ligotées.

Plus il trouvait des traces, plus le Roi exilé s'éloigna du tas de cadavre, chose que tout le monde remarqua. Peut-être qu'ils ont pu échapper aux massacres.

-Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn.

-Fangorn ? S'étonna Gimli. Quelle folie les a conduits là ?

-L'instinct de survie Gimli. Entre les Rohirrims et les Uruk-Haï, ils n'avaient pas trop le choix. Répondit la jeune femme.

-On peut encore les trouver dans cette forêt, il faut qu'on y aille. Dit Legolas.

D'un commun accord malgré la réticence de Gimli, les quatre amis s'aventurèrent dans la forêt de Fangorn. Dès qu'ils furent entre les arbres, l'obscurité gagna sur la lumière du soleil. Cette forêt était sombre. Hormis les bruits de leurs pas, aucun autre bruit ne se faisait entendre. Comme si tout était mort.

Ils regardèrent partout, de tous les côtés, à la recherche de leurs amis, mais sans succès, ils ne voyaient que les arbres.

- Je sens que l'air et lourd ici, dit Gimli en regardant partout autour de lui

Legolas se mit sur une racine et ferma les yeux, rentrant ainsi plus ou moins en communication avec la nature qui l'entourait.

Des bruits inconnus coupèrent le silence de mort qui régnait sur cette forêt et fit que Gimli empoigna sa hache, prêt à se défendre. Elerinna se souvenait de ce que son percepteur lui avait dit concernant Fangorn.

_« Les arbres de la forêt de Fangorn sont vivants, ils parlent entre eux en Entique quand des inconnus sont à proximité. Sylvebarbe est le souverain des Ents » _

-Alors, les bruits qu'on entend sont…souffla Elerinna

-Les arbres se parlent entre eux. Annonça le Prince Elfique.

Le rôdeur regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qui pouvait stimuler le réveil des Ents et vit la « source » du problème

-Gimli, abaissez votre hache, ordonna-t-il.

Le nain écouta le rôdeur et baissa sa hache, immédiatement, les bruits se transformèrent en murmures. Les Ents s'étaient calmés.

-_Aragorn, il y a quelque chose._ Dit Legolas.

De suite, le concerné couru vers son ami et lui demanda en elfique ce qu'il voyait. Gimli et Elerinna firent de même et se rapprochèrent des deux.

-Le magicien blanc approche. Répondit l'elfe en indiquant du regard que le sorcier se trouvait derrière eux.

Tous se raidirent à l'annonce de Legolas. L'homme à l'origine d'une partie de leur problème se trouvait derrière eux. Mais s'il a demandé à ses Uruk de lui amener les Hobbits, il y a de fortes chances pour que les deux semi hommes enlevés soient plus proche d'eux qu'ils ne le pensent.

-Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Murmura Aragorn en sortant partiellement son épée de son fourreau.

Legolas prépara une flèche, Gimli empoigna sa hache et Elerinna son épée. Rapidement, les quatre se retournèrent et firent face à une silhouette blanche entourée de lumière qui les aveuglait. De suite Gimli lança sa hache et Legolas sa flèche, mais cela fut vint que la silhouette repoussa les deux armes d'un seul mouvement. Un autre mouvement fit s'embraser les épées d'Elerinna et d'Aragorn qui les lâchèrent immédiatement.

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits, tonna la voix grave du magicien blanc.

-Où sont-ils ? Exigea Aragorn, qui regarda le magicien blanc à travers les doigts de sa main qu'il utilisait pour se protéger de la fore lumière qui émanait de la silhouette.

- Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier, leur répondit le magicien. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le rôdeur. Montrez-vous !

La lumière se dissipa doucement, laissant apparaître tout d'abord plus nettement la silhouette puis, lorsqu'elle fut totalement dissiper, laissa apparaître Gandalf sous les yeux ébahis des quatre compagnons

-Gandalf ? Demanda Elerinna.  
>-Cela ne se peut. Souffla le rôdeur.<p>

De suite, Legolas et Gimli s'agenouillèrent. L'elfe s'excusa pour son erreur.

-Comment avez-vous survécu ? Questionna la jeune femme.

-Vous êtes tombé, continua le rôdeur.

-A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattis le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent, et je m'égarai hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi, et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la Terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

Souriant, le rôdeur se rapprocha du magicien, comme si il devait encore se convaincre de la présence de Gandalf et murmura son nom. Cette action sembla troubler le revenant.

-Oui... C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf le Gris. C'était mon nom.

Cette simple phrase fit sourire les quatre amis, le magicien était de retour, et avec la bénédiction des Valars, il revenait dans le monde des vivants plus fort que jamais.

- Je suis Gandalf le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

Après ces retrouvailles, le groupe suivit Gandalf à travers la forêt, rebroussant ainsi le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté plus tôt. Ils retrouvèrent ainsi leurs chevaux et le tas de cadavre qui ne fumait plus désormais.

- Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Le Rohan est en guerre. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure, dit-il.

-Eomer nous a annoncé que l'esprit du Roi avait été empoisonné par Saroumane, croyez-vous que nous réussirons à l'en délivrer ?

-J'en suis sûr Aragorn. Il le faut, Edoras court un grave danger, si on ne s'y dirige pas, la cité tombera.

A cette phrase, le magicien se tourna vers Elerinna. 

-Cela permettra aussi à Elerinna d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.

-Comment ça ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-N'aviez-vous pas déjà vu le visage du neveu du Roi ?

-Non, c'était la première fois que je le voyais.  
>-En êtes-vous sûre ? Insista le magicien.<p>

Intriguée, Elerinna chercha dans sa mémoire quand est ce qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Eomer mais ne savait pas du tout quand, quand soudain….elle comprit.

-La vision…souffle-t-elle.

-Oui, celle que Sauron vous a envoyée lors de votre passage dans la Lόrien.

-Quelle vision ? Demanda Gimli qui n'était pas au courant.

-Vous être au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, j'ai vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Donc vous m'avez vu essayer de…

-Oui, coupa Gandalf.

-Quoi donc ? Insista Gimli.

Le nain commençait à perdre patience et Legolas tenta tant bien que mal à le calmer tout en écoutant la conversation.

-C'était Eomer, l'homme que j'ai vu mort dans ma vision.

-Oui, et je suis sûr que les deux autres corps sont ceux du roi et de sa sœur.

-La sœur du Roi ?  
>-Non, d'Eomer.<p>

-La je m'embrouille. Finit Elerinna.

Le magicien ne dit plus rien et se tourna vers la colline et siffla d'une manière gracieuse. Un hennissement au loin se fit entendre et un étalon blanc arriva vers eux.

-C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux ne soient abusés par quelques sorcelleries, dit Legolas.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'en voir un depuis que Glorfindel m'en a parlé.

- Gripoil, annonça le magicien. C'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

De suite, ils montèrent tous sur leurs chevaux et Gandalf emprunta à Aragorn une de ses capes pour cacher sa robe blanche. Une fois installés, ils talonnèrent leur monture en direction d'Edoras. Une nouvelle épreuve les attendait.


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde, voilà le nouveau chapitre de « La Deuxième fille d'Elrond », merci à tous pour les reviews et pour les mises en favoris. **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

><p>Les trois chevaux ainsi que leurs cavaliers se rapprochèrent à grand pas de la cité d'Edoras. Gimli était derrière Legolas et Elerinna derrière Aragorn. A une centaine de mètre de la cité, Gandalf stoppa le Mearas. Elerinna était stupéfait par la ressemblance avec la vision que Sauron lui avait envoyé, mais contrairement à celle-ci, la ville n'était pas en feu, jonchée de cadavres, elle étincelait avec le soleil.<p>

-Edoras, souffla-t-elle.

-C'est très ressemblant à la figurine de bois que je t'ai offert non ? Dit le Rôdeur avec un sourire.

-C'est exactement la même. Sourit-elle, oubliant sa vision pour un instant.

Avant de se remettre en route, Gandalf les prévint qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dans cette cité, à cause de l'influence de Saroumane sur le Roi, la cité d'Edoras pourrait devenir hostile, même pour les alliés du Rohan.

Les gardes de la palissade, en reconnaissant Gandalf, leur ouvrirent sans poser de question. Si le Magicien Gris était venu à Edoras, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison, et un magicien n'a pas besoin de justifier ses faits et gestes, non ?

Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait voir de l'extérieur, la ville d'Edoras n'avait pas l'air aussi accueillante. Les villageois regardèrent les nouveaux venus d'un œil à la fois craintif et méchant. Les parents protégeaient leurs enfants de leurs corps, personne ne leur souhaitait la bienvenue dans leur cité.

-Et bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière. Dit Gimli en voyant la réaction des habitants.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement en bas des escaliers menant au château. Deux écuyers virent immédiatement prendre les rênes de leurs chevaux, sauf Gripoil qui ne bougeait pas. Les 5 compagnons de voyages purent descendre de leurs montures qui furent conduite aux box des chevaux des Rohirrims présents dans la cité.

Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn et Elerinna suivirent le Magicien Blanc, apparaissant aux yeux de tous gris grâce à la cape qu'il portait, jusqu'en haut des marches et se firent arrêté par des gardes du palais et de Hama, un des membres de la garde personnelle du Roi.

-Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise, dit-il. Par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.

Le nom prononcé par Hama donnait l'impression de ne pas être très apprécié par le garde. Il avait presque craché le nom de Grima et avait grimacé en même temps.

Comprenant le sens de la phrase, Gandalf acquiesça de la tête et fit un signe à ses amis, leur indiquant l'ordre à suivre. Immédiatement, les quatre compagnons donnèrent un à un leurs armes aux gardes du palais. Tout y passait : Epées, hache, arc, flèches, dagues.

Quand Elerinna donna ses dagues offertes par ses frères au garde en face d'elle, elle lui fit un regard noir et lui dit :

-Faites attention, je tiens à ses dagues.

-Bien Ma Dame.

Les gardes s'éloignèrent avec les armes pour les amener à l'intérieur.

-Rinna, doucement. Prévint Aragorn.

-Quoi ? Ses dagues sont les premières armes que j'ai eues, j'y tiens.

Le Rôdeur souffla à la phrase de la jeune femme tandis qu'Hama se rapprocha du magicien.

-Votre bâton. Demanda-t-il.

-Oh, vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui, hum ? Fit le magicien avec une mou triste.

Résigné au comportement du magicien, Hama se retourna et rentra dans le palais.

Immédiatement avant de s'avancer dans le palais, Legolas offrit son bras au magicien pour rendre plus crédible le fait qu'il soit un « vieillard » aux yeux des autres. Ils furent tous conduit dans la salle du trône où se trouve un très vieil homme, semblant tenir à peine en position assit sur son trône. A côté de lui, un homme en noir était assis et lui chuchota quelque chose à son oreille.

-La courtoisie de votre demeure, a quelque peu diminuée ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden.

A la phrase du magicien, Elerinna fit de gros yeux, ce vieil homme était le Roi, selon les livres qu'elle a lu, il devrait être âgé d'une cinquantaine d'année, pas d'environ 90 ans.

-Pourquoi, vous ferai-je bonne accueil ? Gandalf, corbeau de tempête. Dit le Roi d'une voix faible et lasse.

Il regarda Grima qui lui chuchota une dernière phrase avant de se lever et se dirigea vers les cinq compagnons.

-L'heure est tardive où ce magicien choisit de réapparaître.

Il se rapprocha de plus en plus du magicien, le regardant de haut, tandis que les gardes entouraient la salle du trône.

-Mauvaises nouvelles comme je le nomme car ces nouvelles font mauvais hôte.

-Fais silence. S'exclama Gandalf, gardes ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents, je n'ai pas passé par le feu et la mort, pour échanger des parole malhonnête avec un vil serpent.

A la fin de sa phrase, Gandalf brandit son bâton devant Grima, ce qui rendit l'homme en noir en colère et paniqué.

-Son bâton, je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton. Dit-il en reculant.

De suite, les gardes du palais furent bousculés par des hommes qui n'appartenaient pas au Rohan et ils foncèrent sur les cinq compagnons dont quatre répliquèrent aussitôt à coup de poing. Pendant ce temps-là, Gandalf se dirigea vers le Roi Théoden.

-Théoden, fils de Thengel. Depuis trop longtemps vous êtes restés dans les ombres.

Au fur et à mesure que Gandalf se rapprochait du Roi, de plus en plus d'hommes de Grima se retrouvaient à terre et l'homme en noir essaya de s'échapper en voyant la scène mais ce fut Gimli qui l'arrêta en lui mettant un coup dans les jambes et posa un pied sur son torse, le maintenant au sol.

-Je resterai tranquille, si j'étais vous. Conseilla le nain.

-Ecoutez-moi, je vous libère de l'envoutement.

Sans tarder, le rire du Roi, ou plutôt de la personne qui le possédait, résonna dans toute la salle du trône. Ce rire fit froid dans le dos à toutes les personnes de la salle. Le vieux roi se redressa sur son trône et regarda Gandalf d'un œil victorieux. A ce moment, on pouvait comprendre que Théoden n'était pas là, mais que c'était Saroumane qui voyait et parlait à sa place.

-Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf Le Gris.

L'égo de Gandalf en prit un coup et ce dernier se débarrassa de la cape qu'Aragorn lui avait prêtée, montrant à tous qu'il n'était plus gris mais blanc, et donc Saroumane fut au courant du changement chez Gandalf.

L'allié de Sauron sentit la magie de Gandalf à travers le corps de Théoden et la peur pouvait se lire sur le visage du Roi.

-Je vous aspirerais Saroumane, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie. Cracha Gandalf.

Il dirigea son bâton sur le Roi qui fut plaqué sur son trône. Le corps de Théoden fut pris de tremblement, indiquant la résistance de Saroumane face à la magie du magicien Blanc.

Une femme arriva derrière eux et en voyant la scène, voulu se diriger vers le Roi mais fut stoppé par Aragorn. Elerinna reconnu la jeune femme de sa vision et se souvint de la phrase de Gandalf. La nièce du Roi et la sœur d'Eomer, Eowyn.

-Si je sors, Théoden meurt.

-Vous ne m'avez pas tué moi, alors vous ne le tuerez pas. Fit Gandalf en le plaquant encore plus sur le dossier du trône.

Saroumane continuait de résister en criant que le Rohan était à lui. Bien sûr Gandalf exerçait toujours son pouvoir sur moi et lui ordonna une dernière fois de partir de ce corps.

Rassemblant les dernières forces qu'ils pouvaient avoir dans ce corps d'emprunt, Saroumane se leva et sauta sur le magicien blanc qui, d'un coup de bâton, le plaqua de nouveau sur le trône. Immédiatement, Gandalf se stoppa, indiquant le départ du magicien traître du corps du Roi.

Le Roi Théoden fit un soupir de fatigue et bascula en avant. Eowyn, toujours tenu par Aragorn, se détacha de son emprise et couru jusqu'à son roi et le rattrapa avant sa chute. Elle le reposa délicatement sur le trône et le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

Tous purent voir le changement s'opérer sur le Roi. Il rajeunissait à vue d'œil. Ses longs cheveux blancs devinrent plus courts et blonds, arrivant aux épaules, les rides de son visage s'effacèrent, laissant une peau normale pour un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-Gandalf ?

-Respirez de nouveau l'air libre, mon ami.

En voyant leur Roi à nouveau lui-même, se levant avec l'aide de sa nièce, les gardes fidèles au Rohan s'inclinèrent devant leur souverain, de retour et ayant les pleins pouvoirs sur son corps.

-Sombres ont été mes rêves ces temps-ci, dit-il.

-Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils empoignaient votre épée, suggéra le magicien blanc.

L'autre membre de la garde personnelle du Roi, Gamelin, arriva avec l'épée de Théoden et la tendit à son possesseur.

Grima, toujours tenu par Gimli, regarda la scène avec crainte, Théoden venait de saisir son épée et la sortit de son fourreau. Une fois qu'il tenu bien fermement son épée, il regarda le traître qui se trouvait parmi son entourage.

* * *

><p>Grima s'était enfui de la ville d'Edoras grâce à l'intervention d'Aragorn et les funérailles de Thédred venait de se finir. Gandalf était resté avec le Roi près de la tombe de son fils et les quatre amis regardaient la scène de loin.<p>

-Combien d'innocents doivent mourir pour la paix ?

-Nous sommes en guerre Rinna, beaucoup risque de mourir pour être libre de Sauron. Dit Legolas.

-Ce n'est pas juste.

-Malheureusement, rien ne l'est.

Un garde arriva derrière eux et leur annonça que des chambres avaient été mises à leur disposition et qu'un repas était servi dans la salle des repas. Après l'avoir remercié, ils le suivirent dans la dite salle. Une fois là-bas ils s'installèrent chacun sur une chaise et commencèrent à manger leur premier vrai repas depuis leur départ de la Lόrien. Peu de temps après, le Roi revint suivi de Gandalf.

Immédiatement, Théoden s'installa sur son trône et regarda son groupe d'invité. Rapidement, il s'adressa à la jeune femme.

-Gandalf m'a dit que vous avez été adoptée par les elfes de Foncombe. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui Seigneur Théoden, Gandalf ne vous a pas mentit à ce sujet.

-Et savez-vous votre pays d'origine ?

Etonnée, la jeune femme regarda le magicien blanc, de même que les autres membres de la Communauté.

-J'ai pensé qu'il serait préférable que vous lui disiez vous-même.

Elerinna mordit sa lèvre inférieure et regarda de nouveau le Roi.

-J'ai appris quand j'avais douze ans que mon pays d'origine était le Rohan.

Le Roi se redressa un peu plus sur son trône et fut étonné de la réponse de la jeune femme.

-Pourquoi avez-vous été adoptée par les elfes ?

-Je l'ai trouvé il y a 19 ans avec un ami dans un village détruit par des barbares, entre Foncombe et Isengard. Elle n'avait que deux mois environ. Répondit Aragorn.

-Ça devait être le village des voyageurs.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Le Roi se leva et marcha dans la salle des repas.

-Un groupe d'une trentaine villageois avait demandé la permission de quitter Edoras pour voyager, découvrir le monde et s'installer pour un temps.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour découvrir la vie en dehors du Rohan. Etait-elle la dernière survivante du village ? Demanda-t-il au Rôdeur.

-Malheureusement oui. Les autres habitants avaient été brûlés ou dépecés.

Secoué, le Roi se réinstalla sur son trône et mit sa tête dans sa main.

-Les familles des voyageurs qui étaient restés dans Edoras espèrent depuis que l'on a découvert le village détruit que certains membres de leurs familles soient toujours en vie.

-Savez-vous si des membres de la famille d'Elerinna se trouvent dans Edoras ? Demanda le nain.

-Malheureusement on ne peut pas savoir de quelle famille elle vient.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Elerinna, même si elle se doutait de la réponse. Aragorn passa sa main dans son dos pour la soulager. A ce moment, Eowyn arriva avec des enfants, un garçon et une fille. Ils avaient l'air affamés et fatigués.

* * *

><p>Peu de temps après, Gandalf venait de quitter la cité sur le dos de Gripoil afin de trouver Eomer. L'attaque de Saroumane sur le peuple du Rohan était imminente et tous allait partir vers le gouffre de Helm. Les villageois rassemblaient de l'eau et des vivres pour le voyage et certains avait récupéré des effets dont ils tenaient, ne sachant pas si ils reviendraient dans la cité un jour.<p>

Hormis Gimli qui préféra fumer en regardant la préparation du départ, les autres membres de la Communauté aidèrent les habitants à rassembler leurs affaires, les vivres, à monter à cheval pour certains, ou dans une charrette.

Alors qu'Elerinna aidait la petite Freda, toujours épuisée par sa fuite, à monter sur un cheval, une main fut posé sur son avant-bras, la stoppant nette dans son mouvement. Elle vit que la main appartenait à une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année.

-Emelia ?

* * *

><p><strong>Une idée de l'identité de la vieille dame ?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Vous ne rêvez pas, voici un nouveau chapitre. Désolé pour les publications irrégulières mais j'écris que quand je réussi à trouver le temps. Merci à tous pour les mises en favori, les suivis de publications et vos reviews, ça motive comme pas possible et merci aussi que malgré les posts irréguliers, vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

_Alors qu'Elerinna aidait la petite Freda, toujours épuisée par sa fuite, à monter sur un cheval, une main fut posé sur son avant-bras, la stoppant nette dans son mouvement. Elle vit que la main appartenait à une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année. _

_-Emelia ?_

La femme tenant Elerinna avait un visage troublé et les larmes aux yeux. On avait l'impression qu'elle venait de voir un fantôme.

-Excusez-moi ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Oh, pardonnez-moi ma Dame. Répondit la femme en lâchant le bras d'Elerinna.

Elle se recula doucement tout en maintenant son regard sur la jeune femme.

-Vous ressemblez étrangement à ma défunte sœur, veuillez m'excuser pour ma confusion ma Dame.

Elerinna regarda la femme en face d'elle. Elle réfléchit aux paroles de la femme et comprit.

-Votre sœur faisait partit du village des voyageurs ?

-Oui, elle s'y trouvait avec son mari, son fils et son bébé.

-Son bébé, était-ce un garçon ou bien… ?

-C'était une petite fille, le seul bébé du village à être né avant le massacre des barbares.

Elerinna pâlit, un bébé, une petite fille, le seul bébé du village, c'était elle.

-Ma Dame, allez-vous bien ?

-Oui.,, enfin je crois.

Legolas, qui regardait la scène de loin, se concentra pour que son ouïe puisse entendre la fin de la conversation sans entendre les bruits autour.

-Je crois, que le bébé dont vous parlez, c'était moi.

L'elfe au loin, écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation, Elerinna venait de retrouver un membre de sa famille ? Aragorn devait être au courant.

Quelques heures après, le peuple d'Edoras était sur la route pour le gouffre de Helms. Les soldats étaient à cheval tandis que le peuple marchait. Quelques gardes du Roi, ainsi qu'Elerinna avaient laissé leur cheval pour des enfants ou des personnes plus âgées.

La jeune femme avait eu la confirmation qu'elle était bien la nièce de la femme, nommée Maélia, sœur aînée d'Emelia, la mère biologique d'Elerinna.

Maélia racontait à sa nièce retrouvée des anecdotes sur ses parents, comment son père avait courtisé sa mère, la naissance de son frère, Eobran, et aussi comment sa mère pouvait être très dissipée quand elle était adolescente, une particularité qu'Elerinna avait héritée, en plus du comportement d'Elladan et d'Elrohir

-Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as survécu.

-Merci. Savez-vous qu'elle est mon prénom de naissance ?

-Malheureusement non. Peu après le massacre du village, le Roi Théoden a envoyé des troupes pour traquer les barbares. Ils ont trouvé durant leur chemin les dépouilles des messagers qui revenaient de ton village. Tués eux aussi par des barbares.

-Les troupes ont-elles trouvé les barbares ?  
>-Oui. Ils les ont trouvé et amener devant le Roi avant d'être exécutés.<p>

-Je vois mal le Roi Théoden autorisé une exécution.

-Il accepte très rarement, il savait que les cachots ou l'exil n'aurait servi à rien.

Elerinna eut un poids d'enlevé de sur son cœur, sa famille avait été vengée. Justice avait été faite, même si elle ne les connaissait pas.

-Maintenant parles moi de toi Elerinna. Parles moi de la vie à Foncombe.

La jeune femme raconta comment s'était passé son enfance dans la cité elfique. Les quatre cent coups faits avec ses frères, les cours avec son père ou son percepteur, ses rituels avec sa sœur. Elle parla même de sa famille dans la Lόrien.

On ne l'arrêtait plus, en une vingtaine de minutes, elle avait raconté toute sa vie à Foncombe. Maélia la regarda avec un sourire, tout le portrait craché de sa mère.

Legolas et Aragorn observaient de loin les deux femmes, heureux qu'Elerinna avait retrouvé un membre de sa famille. Néanmoins, ils restaient inquiet pour la jeune femme, non pas concernant sa tante, mais concernant Sauron.

-Legolas, savez-vous si elle ressent encore l'attirance de l'anneau ?

-Je l'ignore. Elle a l'air bien mais vous le savez autant que moi…

-…Elle est parfaitement capable de faire semblant que tout va bien. Dit le rôdeur.

-Je pense qu'avoir retrouvé un membre de sa famille l'empêche de penser à Sauron et à l'anneau.

-Je l'espère.

Leur courte conversation fut stoppée par Hama qui annonça que le Roi ordonnait l'arrêt du peuple et des gardes pour que tous puissent manger et boire et que les chevaux et les personnes à pieds puissent se reposer.

Elerinna aida les enfants sur son cheval à descendre en leur tendant les bras.

-Dame Elerinna, pouvons-nous être encore sur le cheval après le départ ? Demanda une petite fille d'environ 8 ans.

-Bien sûr ma grande, répondit elle avec le sourire.

Toute contente, la petite fille attrapa la main de sa grande sœur qui était avec elle et trottina jusqu'à leur mère et leur père qui faisait partie de la garde du Roi.

Tous s'installèrent par famille, partageant avec les autres leurs vivres. De leur côté, Legolas et Aragorn avaient été rejoint par Elerinna et Gimli, qui soit dit en passant avait eût beaucoup de mal à descendre de son cheval, il lui fallut l'aide de deux gardes pour éviter d'atterrir sur les fesses.

-Cher Gimli, devons-nous vous trouver un poney pour que vous soyez plus à l'aise ? Demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-Jeune fille, sachez que nous les nains, si nous savons monter un poney, nous savons monter un cheval !

-Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand votre cheval est partit au galop.

La jeune femme ainsi que le rôdeur et l'elfe rigolèrent à la mention de la chute à cheval de Gimli quand il parlait à Eowyn.

Aragorn se stoppa dans son rire et fouilla dans un de leur sac.

-Avant que j'oublie…

Il en sortit un petit pot et l'ouvrit. Il contenait un onguent de couleur verte.

-Une guérisseuse a vu ta blessure au front. Elle me l'a donné pour toi.

-Aragorn, mon front va très bien.

-Rinna, tais-toi. Ton bleu est devenu violet et ton entaille n'est pas très belle à voir alors laisses moi faire.

La concernée grogna de soumission et laissa son ami de toujours appliquer la pommade sur sa blessure. Au moment où l'onguent toucha la peau blessée, elle siffla de douleur.

-Ton front va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Taquina Aragorn

-La ferme ! Grogna Elerinna.

Aragorn secoua la tête en souriant, Elerinna avait perdu face à lui pour leur affrontement de qui est le plus résistant à la douleur.

-Ma chère Rinna, sache que tu ne gagneras jamais à ce jeu-là.

-Un jour, j'arriverai à te battre.

-Ce jour n'est pas prêt d'arriver.

Sur cette phrase, Elerinna lui répondit d'une manière tout à fait mature pour son âge : elle lui dit la langue en faisant le « beuh ! » qui allait avec.

-Franchement Rinna, parfois je me demande qu'elle âge tu as.

-Bientôt 20 ans, désolé pour toi que je sois comme ça, influence de mes frères. Répondit-elle en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Pas loin promis, je vais voir si le peuple a besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

Il la regarda s'éloigner vers les groupes de famille, demandant s'ils avaient besoin d'aide. Elle avait hérité de la bonté et du côté altruiste de sa famille adoptive, toujours vouloir s'occuper des autres. Il fut sorti de ses pensées en entendant Eowyn se rapprocher de lui, lui proposant un peu de son ragoût « maison ».

-Rinna, regardes. Interpella l'elfe.

-Quoi donc ?

-Aragorn.

Elle tourna la tête vers son ami le rôdeur et vit la scène qui se déroulait. Aragorn venait de goûter le ragoût d'Eowyn et n'avait pas réussi à s'en débarrasser car la dame du Rohan était revenu vers lui. Résultat, il s'était brûlé.

La scène fit rigoler les deux amis au loin, il pouvait être discret pour pister des ennemis, mais pour se débarrasser de la nourriture, c'était une autre histoire.

-C'est moi ou Dame Eowyn a un faible pour Aragorn ?

-Ce n'est pas toi Rinna.

-Elle a l'air gentille, mais qu'elle ne s'aventure pas trop sur le territoire de ma sœur.

-Rinna, laisses Aragorn gérer tout ça.

Elle regarda son ami d'un œil de travers puis porta son regard sur le rôdeur avec la Dame Blanche. Cette dernière s'était assise à côté de lui quand il avait évoqué le grand père de cette dernière.

-C'est vrai, il gère vraiment.

Puis elle s'en alla voir Eothen et Freda, les deux enfants rescapés des barbares. Legolas secoua la tête de gauche à droite : ses frères avaient eu une très mauvaise influence sur elle.

Environ une heure après, le peuple avait repris la route vers le Gouffre de Helms, les cavaliers entouraient le peuple en guise de protection.

Aragorn marchait cette fois-ci, il tenait son cheval par les rênes et devant lui se trouvait Elerinna. Elle était en train d'amuser les enfants sur son cheval pour que le trajet leur semble moins long. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté la cité d'Edoras.

Il regarda autour de lui, hormis le peuple et les cavaliers, il n'y avait que des plaines et des arbres, des rochers par endroit, mais c'était calme, même trop calme à son goût.

Est-ce qu'ils étaient tous hors de danger, ou est-ce que ce même danger était si proche qu'on ne l'entendait pas.

Plus loin, à la tête de la file, se trouvait Legolas, il observait les alentours pour prévenir d'un possible danger. Malgré la distance, le rôdeur pouvait deviner que son ami abordait un visage soucieux.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Maélia qui venait de lui attraper le bras.

-Seigneur Aragorn ?

-Vous êtes la tante d'Elerinna ?

-Oui Mon Seigneur, je voulais vous remercier de l'avoir sauvé.

-Ne me remercier pas ma Dame, n'importe quelle personne possédant une âme l'aurai fait.

-Mais c'est tombé sur vous. Grâce à votre intervention, elle a pût grandir dans une bonne famille, je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissante.

Sur cette phrase, elle inclina légèrement la tête pour le saluer et accéléra un peu le pas pour se retrouver au niveau de sa nièce. Il sourit à cette vue, dès qu'il le pourrait, il écrira une missive au Seigneur Elrond pour lui annoncer cette bonne nouvelle.

Deux cavaliers remontèrent tout le groupe au galop sur leurs chevaux et dépassèrent même Legolas sous les yeux relativement inquiet du peuple.

Peu de temps après, le hurlement d'un homme retentissaient dans les plaines, suivit du cri d'un animal. Immédiatement, Legolas courut voir les deux cavaliers en avant et Aragorn en fit de même en s'arrêtant au sommet de la plaine. En arrivant, il vit qu'un de chevaux était sans cavaliers, le cadavre d'un Rohirrims ainsi que d'un warg étaient à terre, et l'elfe venait d'égorger le l'orc qui se trouvait sur le warg.

-UN ECLAIREUR !

Immédiatement, Aragorn fit de demi-tour et dévala la plaine en retour pour aller à la rencontre du Roi, qui arriva au galop sur son cheval.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Hurla le Roi à l'intention du rôdeur.

-Des Wargs, nous sommes attaqués !

Cette annonce créa un vent de panique sur le peuple. Le Roi ordonna la formation des Rohirrims et ordonna à sa nièce de se rendre au Gouffre de Helms en guidant le peuple.

Aragorn se dirigea vers Elerinna qui tenait son cheval ainsi qe le sien.

-Rinna, tu ne viens pas avec nous.

-Bien sûr que si Aragorn. Je sais me battre.

-Contre des orques, des Uruk-Haï et des gobelins je suis d'accord. Mais là il s'agit d'orcs à cheval sur des Wargs. Tu n'en as encore jamais combattu. Et si tu dois tomber, je refuse que ce soit à cause d'un warg. Guide le peuple avec Dame Eowyn et protèges-le.

Sur cette phrase il récupéra les rênes de son cheval et monta dessus. De suite, il le talonna et partit au galop, sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répliquer.

-Dame Elerinna, est ce qu'on va mourir ? Demanda la plus jeune des filles sur son cheval.

-Non ma puce, les cavaliers vont réussir à les arrêter. Rejoignons Dame Eowyn.

Elerinna ne savait pas trop qui elle essayait de rassurer, la petite fille ou elle-même ?

Elle arriva à la hauteur d'Eowyn qui aida les plus âgés à avancer et tous partirent en direction du gouffre de Helms sans grande protection, pendant ce temps, les Rohirrims, le Roi Théoden, Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli affrontaient les cavaliers Wargs envoyés par Saroumane.


	18. Chapter 18

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre pour Noël. Joyeux Noël à vous tous. Je sais que je m'excuse à chaque chapitre pour le retard mais j'essaye de faire des chapitres qui tiennent la route et j'essaye qu'ils ne ressemblent pas aux fictions déjà poster car il existe beaucoup de fiction avec une fille en plus dans la communauté et je ne veux pas que ça se ressemble. **

**Bonne lecture à tous, merci de votre fidélité et de vos reviews. JOYEUX NOËL !**

* * *

><p>Un long moment c'était écoulé depuis leur départ d'Edoras, mais la structure du Gouffre de Helms apparaissait enfin au peuple, fatigué de cette longue fuite. Immédiatement, les habitants du gouffre aidèrent ceux d'Edoras à se décharger de leurs biens et ainsi les soulager de leur poids.<p>

Elerinna emmena sa tante dans un coin du Gouffre, à côté d'une petite réserve d'eau. Elle demanda aux autres habitants de s'occuper d'elle et retourna aider le reste du peuple.

Peu de temps après leur arrivé, les Rohirrims arrivèrent au galop et bien sûr, Eowyn et la fille d'Elrond allèrent à leur rencontre immédiatement. Il manquait au moins une bonne moitié des Rohirrims qui étaient là au début de l'attaque. Eowyn alla vers son oncle tandis qu'Elerinna alla vers Legolas. La jeune femme vit tout de suite que quelqu'un manquait.

-Legolas ? Où est Aragorn ?

L'elfe regarda sa jeune amie et vit plusieurs choses dans son regard : Le soulagement, l'espoir, l'inquiétude. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui cacher la vérité, sa douleur était trop récente. Il baissa les yeux et Elerinna comprit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Oh non, s'il te plait, dis-moi que c'est faux. Pleura la jeune femme.

-Rinna, je suis désolé…mais il est tombé.

Ce fut la phrase de trop pour la jeune femme qui se mit à pleurer de façon incontrôlable. Immédiatement, Legolas la prit dans ses bras et essaya de la calmer mais en vain.

Le fils de Gloin arriva derrière eux.

-Le Roi Théoden nous a mis des chambres à disposition. Vaut mieux l'amener dans l'une d'elles.

-Merci Gimli.

Le nain inclina la tête et de suite, Legolas mit son bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et la porta, voyant qu'elle ne pourra pas bouger toute seule.

Un des Rohirrims l'emmena vers la dite chambre et lui ouvrit la porte. Après l'avoir remercier, il déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit présent dans la chambre et voyant qu'Elerinna ne voulait pas le lâcher, il s'installa à côté d'elle et lui murmura des paroles elfiques pour essayer de la calmer. Il savait que ces paroles étaient murmurées par le Seigneur Elrond ainsi que ses frères et sœurs quand elle était petite et qu'elle faisait des cauchemars.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de pleurs et de sanglots, Elerinna réussit enfin à se calmer mais bien sûr, elle était toujours secouée.

-Que vais-je dire à Arwen ?

-Je ne sais pas Rinna. Je ne sais pas du tout.

Plusieurs heures après, Legolas avait laissé Elerinna toute seule dans la chambre pour qu'elle puisse se décrasser un peu. Une servante lui avait apporté un récipient avec de l'eau chaude ainsi qu'un linge. Elle avait laissé tomber ses habits de voyage et portait désormais une simple robe fait d'un tissu léger, semblable à un habit de nuit.

Dans le reflet donné par l'eau, elle regarda sa blessure au front. L'onguent donné par la guérisseuse d'Edoras avait fait des merveilles. Le bleu s'était estompé au trois quart et la coupure était désormais plus « jolie », moins rouge et moins boursouflée.

Elerinna empoigna le linge qu'elle trempa dans l'eau et se mit à enlever la crasse présente sur les parties visibles de son corps.

-Un bon bain ne serait pas de refus. Souffla-t-elle.

Soudain, elle entendit des exclamations dehors. Curieuse, elle mit rapidement une robe bleu nuit et sortie de sa chambre. Elle alla vers la cour principale devant la salle du roi et entendait toujours les mêmes mots : « Il est vivant ».

Mais qui était vivant ?

Elle arriva dans la cour principale mais il n'y avait que des habitants et des gardes du palais. Aucunes traces de Gimli, de Legolas ou du Roi.

Elerinna décida de retourner à sa chambre quand les portes derrière elle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître le Rôdeur, fatigué mais vivant.

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu es vivant ! S'exclama Elerinna.

Immédiatement, elle se dirigea vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras et le serra de toutes ses forces. Le rôdeur la serra en retour, souriant à l'enthousiasme de son amie.

-Oui Rinna, je suis vivant. Non sans mal.

-Idiot !

Elle se sépara de lui et lui frappa le torse.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Imagines la missive que j'aurai dû envoyer à Arwen !

-En parlant de missive, tu ne devrais pas en envoyer une à ton père pour lui annoncer la découverte de ta tante ?

-Ne change pas de sujet Aragorn !

Le rôdeur lui fit une petite pichenette sur son front et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Si, je le change. Maintenant files faire cette missive.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je la fasse de suite ? Je pourrais la faire plus tard.

La jeune femme vit le visage soucieux de son ami et comprit qu'il y avait un problème.

-Aragorn, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'inquiètes.

-En revenant ici, j'ai aperçu une armée d'Uruk-Haï. Ils se dirigent par ici.

-Une armée ?

-Oui. Venant tout droit d'Isengard.

Une armée d'Uruk-Haï…Venant droit ici…Et venant d'Isengard. Saroumane voulait vraiment la mort du peuple des hommes.

A cette pensée, Elerinna paniqua. Ce sera totalement différent que la bataille de l'Argonath. Mais il y avait un point commun entre ces deux batailles : les hommes seront toujours en infériorité numérique face à l'ennemi.

-Combien ils sont ?

-Environ dix mille. Au moins.

-On n'est pas assez nombreux. On manque d'homme pour les combattre.

-On ?

-Oui, on. Il est hors de question que je reste encore à l'écart. Je fais partie de la communauté et de ce monde, comme toi. Je participerai à cette bataille.

-Rinna, il en hors de question.

-Aragorn, je participerai à cette bataille avec ou sans ton accord. Je ne vais pas rester en arrière alors que vous risquez votre vie pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu. Je ne suis plus une enfant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu te battes pour tomber à cause des Uruk-Haï.

-Alors quand veux-tu que je me batte ? J'ai déjà combattu ces monstres et je verrai d'autres batailles jusqu'à ce que l'anneau soit détruit. A chaque combat contre les armées de Sauron ou de Saroumane, j'ai l'impression que l'emprise de Sauron s'en va petit à petit. Je préfère tomber durant une bataille pour la liberté que tomber en étant à l'arrière de la dite-bataille !

Plus la discussion se continuait, plus Elerinna monta dans l'intensité de sa voix pour finir par hurler sa dernière phrase. Elle attira l'attention de tout le peuple présent autour d'eux, ainsi que de Legolas, Gimli et que de Théoden, qui étaient sortis de la salle du Roi.

Entre les deux amis, le silence était désormais présent. Chacun avec de la colère dans les yeux. Elerinna finit par arrêter cette bataille d'yeux en se retournant et partant en direction de sa chambre à grand pas, laissant Aragorn à l'endroit de la dispute.

Il n'osa pas la rattraper mais se demandait si c'était la bonne décision.

Il fut abordé par le Roi Théoden qui lui mit la main sur son épaule.

-Vous ne pourrez pas toujours la protéger. Elle doit prendre elle-même ses propres décisions.

-Mais j'ai promis à sa famille de la protéger coûte que coûte.

-J'en suis certain. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'elle sera bien protéger avec Vous trois, même sur le champ de bataille ? Je me bats à chaque fois pour que ma nièce soit écartée des combats malgré son envie. Pour moi j'ai la bonne chose à faire, mais pas pour elle. A la mort de ma sœur, je lui ai fait la même promesse que vous à sa famille, celle de la protéger, et malgré l'amour que me porte Eowyn, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle me hait pour l'écarter à chaque bataille. Ne faites pas comme moi si c'est ce qu'elle désire.

Sur cette phrase, le Roi s'en alla, suivit de Gamelin, préparer le gouffre pour la bataille à venir.

Pensif sur les conseils du Roi, Aragorn ne vit pas Legolas arriver vers lui.

-Aragorn ?

-…

-_Théoden a raison. On ne pourra pas l'éloigner éternellement des combats. Allez la voir._

Avec ce conseil en plus, Aragorn bougea enfin de là où il était et alla dans la direction qu'avait prise la jeune femme. Mais arrivé dans les couloirs des chambres, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qu'elle porte était la chambre d'Elerinna. Il avança doucement et au bout de la quatrième porte, il entendit le bruit d'une lame que l'on aiguisait. Il se rapprocha de la porte et toqua doucement.

-Entrez !

C'était la voix d'Elerinna. Bingo ! Il ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête. Il la vit sur son lit, en train d'aiguiser l'épée offert par ses grands-parents.

-On peut parler ?

-Je crois que l'on a déjà parlé Aragorn. Dit-elle sans le regarder.

-Rinna, je suis désolé. J'essaye juste de tenir la promesse que j'ai fait à tes parents. Celle de te protéger.

-Et tu l'as déjà fait parfaitement depuis notre départ de Foncombe.

-Je le sais. Théoden m'a ouvert les yeux sur une chose.

-Quoi donc ?

-Que je ne pourrais pas toujours t'empêcher de te battre, et que Legolas, Gimli et moi-même pourrons veiller sur toi durant les prochaines batailles.

-Tu veux dire que pourrais participer à la bataille ? A vos côtés ?

-Oui, inutile de te dire que tu dois être prudente.

-Tu me connais non ?

-Justement Rinna.

Elle lui sourit et se leva doucement de son lit après avoir posé son épée et enlaça son ami.

-Allez, viens. Allons te préparer.

Les deux sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie. Ils croisèrent en chemin le Roi donnant des ordres à Gamelin. Ils parlèrent de recruter les enfants pour la bataille.

**(Perso, j'ai toujours détesté le fait que Théoden ordonne aux garçons de combattre donc j'ai mis mon grain de sel)**

-Roi Théoden, puis-je vous parler un instant ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Bien sûr.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument que les enfants participent au combat ?

-Nous manquons d'hommes. Toute l'aide est la bienvenue.  
>-Aide ? Vous croyez que ces enfants, à l'aube de leur vie pourront aider ? Ils n'ont aucune expérience dans le combat et n'ont jamais tenu une seule arme de leur vie. Et vous pensez qu'ils feront le poids contre ses monstres ?<p>

-Dame Elerinna, vous ne comprenez pas…

-Si, au contraire je comprends. Vous pensez qu'ils vous aideront mais ils seront encore plus terrorisés durant le combat. Vous pensez à l'avenir de votre peuple alors laisser une chance aux enfants de vivre. Si les femmes et les enfants peuvent échapper au combat et que tous vos hommes meurent, qui assura la descendance des Rohirrims ? Sauvez les enfants, garçons et filles, pour assurer la survie du peuple du Rohan !

-Rinna, cela suffit. Dit Aragorn.

La jeune femme ne se calmait pas et continuait de regarder le Roi Théoden avec un regard de colère.

-Que choisissez-vous de faire, Roi Théoden ? Demanda de nouveau Elerinna.

Le concerné médita un peu et se tourna vers Gamelin.

-Que les enfants retournent dans les cavernes. Ramenez-les à leurs mères.

-Bien mon Roi. Dit Gamelin.

Après son ordre, Théoden reprit la préparation du gouffre pour la bataille. Enfin calmée, Rinna alla à l'armurerie avec Aragorn et eut des habits de combat digne de ce nom. Il y avait une cotte de maille en prime, suffisamment forte pour la protéger et suffisamment légère pour ne pas la déranger durant ses mouvements.

Durant sa préparation, elle tomba sur Eowyn qui l'avait rejoint.

-Dame Elerinna, vous participez à la bataille ?

-Dame Eowyn, cela est exact.

-Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai supplié mon oncle de participer et il m'a ordonné de rester dans les cavernes avec le peuple.

-Je ne pourrais pas faire changer le Roi d'avis, mais avec vous dans les cavernes, il sait que le peuple sera en sécurité.

Eowyn voulait continuer d'argumenter mais un garde envoyé par le Roi pour surveiller sa nièce les aborda et emmena Eowyn dans les cavernes.

-Dame Elerinna, vous êtes prête. Dit l'armurier.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Soyez prudente et que les Valars vous garde.

Elle le salua d'un signe de tête et se dirigea vers le bastion quand un cor retentit dans les airs. Un cor bien connu pour Elerinna. Celui des elfes.

-Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle se mit à courir vers l'entrée du gouffre pour voir les trois membres de la compagnie, du Roi en face d'une armée d'elfe de la Lόrien, dirigé par Haldir.


	19. Chapter 19

Le Roi Théoden ne croyait pas ses yeux, une armée d'elfes se tenait devant lui pour les aider dans la bataille qui s'annonçait imminente mais aussi désespérée.

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots, que ce soit pour les remercier ou pour leur indiquer le chemin vers les remparts. Tous les elfes s'inclinèrent devant lui mais aussi devant une autre personne qui se trouvait derrière lui. La jeune Elerinna.

-Le Seigneur Elrond a demandé que la Lórien nous aide pour cette bataille, et Elerinna est la petite fille des Souverains de cette forêt. Expliqua Legolas au Roi qui était totalement perdu.

Haldir se retrouva rapidement devant la jeune femme et vit comme ses camarades elfe, il s'inclina devant elle.

-Haldir, voyons, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça avec moi.

-Tu es la petite fille de nos souverains et une bataille approche. Nous nous devons de faire ceci.

-Je t'en prie, redresses toi.

L'elfe s'exécuta et observa sa jeune amie. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'entaille se trouvant sur le front de la jeune femme. Doucement, il l'effleura de ses doigts.

-Rinna, quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Peu de temps après notre départ de la Lórien, on est tombé sur des Uruk-Haï venants d'Isengard. C'est à ce moment-là que la Communauté fut séparée.

-As-tu mal ?

-Plus autant qu'avant. La douleur est désormais supportable.

-Bien.

Il lui sourit et les deux allèrent au niveau des remparts où les elfes prenaient position. Trois rangés sur les remparts et d'autres sur le sol.

- Haldir, nous ne pourrions jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour être venu. Dit Aragorn en se rapprochant d'eux.

-Ne nous remercier pas, pour la liberté de la Terre du Milieu, il faut être unis.

-Merci encore.

Le Rôdeur s'éloigna afin de donner d'autres instructions aux elfes. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire étant donné la connaissance des elfes dans les batailles mais pour le moral de tous, il le fallait.

-Haldir, où sont Rúmil et Orophin ? Je ne les ai pas vus dans les soldats arrivés.

-Ils sont restés en Lórien. Rúmil me remplace aux frontières et Orophin a pris la direction de la protection de nos souverains.

-Très bien.

-Viens, allons-nous placer. La nuit est déjà bien présente. Je pense qu'ils ne tarderont pas.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et suivit celui qu'elle admirait quand elle était enfant jusqu'à l'endroit où les elfes avaient laissé de la place pour leur capitaine et leur princesse.

* * *

><p>Il faisait nuit noire. Tous étaient éclairés par les torches et par la lumière de la lune, qui était pleine. Legolas et Gimli étaient ensemble, Elerinna était restée aux côtés d'Haldir et Aragorn faisait des allers-retours entre les deux groupes.<p>

Soudain, d'énormes nuages apparaissaient dans le ciel et recouvraient la totalité de l'espace se trouvant au-dessus du gouffre de Helms.

Peu de temps après, le ciel se mit à gronder et à faire apparaître des éclairs dans les nuages. Petit à petit, des gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le champ de bataille. Dans l'atmosphère, on pouvait sentir la magie de Saroumane qui était à l'origine de cet orage. Il voulait absolument détruire la race des hommes en recouvrant le ciel pour que les rayons du soleil ne puissent pas passer s'ils réussissaient à tenir jusqu'à l'aube.

Malgré le bruit omniprésent de la pluie, tous pouvaient entendre le bruit de pas des Uruk-Haï, se rapprochant de plus en plus en fonction que les secondes passaient.

_-Inutile de te dire d'être prudente Rinna ?_

_-Exactement, et je n'ai pas besoin de te le dire aussi de mon côté ?_

_-Exact._

_-On se voit à la fin de cette bataille Haldir._

L'elfe lui sourit, conscient que ni elle, ni lui, ne pouvait être sûr de tenir une telle promesse. Et il savait qu'Elerinna en était elle aussi consciente mais qu'elle disait ça pour se rassurer. À côté de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre, la bataille dans la Moria semblait vraiment insignifiante. Et ces deux batailles avaient un point commun : les "gentils" étaient en infériorité numérique.

Une marée humaine, ou plutôt d'Uruk-Haï apparut aux yeux de tous. Des remparts du gouffre on pouvait les entendre grogner. Aragorn regarda autour de lui, les elfes étaient stoïques, les hommes de Théoden et Elerinna ne pouvaient s'empêcher de trembler légèrement et Gimli... il n'était ni stoïque, ni tremblotant. Non, il trépignait sur place, ne pouvant cacher son désir de casser de l'Uruk.

_-Surtout, n'ayez aucune pitié pour eux. Car eux, ils n'en auront aucune. Cria_ Aragorn.

Au milieu de cette marée d'Uruk-Haï, un rocher était présent et un Uruk se trouvait dessus, le chef probablement. Arme au poing, il grogna ses ordres à l'armée. Immédiatement, celle-ci se mit à taper le sol avec leur lance, d'un seul rythme, faisant ainsi trembler la terre autour d'eux. Ce tremblement se faisait sentir jusque dans les cavernes où se trouvaient les femmes et les enfants, les terrorisant encore plus.

Suite à l'action de leurs ennemis, Aragorn empoigna son épée et la sortit de son fourreau, prêt à donner des ordres. Du côté des soldats près de Théoden, tous se tenaient avec une flèche sur l'arc, prête à être envoyée. Ils attendaient le moment où le chef de bataillon donnera l'ordre de décocher les flèches.

Si les elfes restaient stoïques, les hommes quant à eux, se mirent à trembler de plus en plus. Pas les Rohirrims, mais surtout les soldats sortis de leur retraite, éloignés des champs de batailles depuis trop longtemps.

De son côté, Elerinna était à la limite de la crise de panique. Son cœur battait au rythme des lances qui frappaient le sol et commença à s'accélérer. Il y avait trop d'ennemis, elle aurait dû aller dans les cavernes.

Malgré le bruit environnant, Haldir pouvait entendre le cœur de sa protégée changer de rythme à vitesse grand V. Il décida de faire une entorse à ses règles de Gardien des Frontières sans émotion, il lui prit délicatement la main et la serra.

_-J'aurais dû écouter Aragorn, j'aurais dû aller dans les cavernes._

_-Tu es là car tu voulais être là, Rinna. Ne regrettes pas ton choix._

_-Je suis paniquée Haldir. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour être dans une bataille de ce genre._

_-Rinna, on a tous été paniqué lors de notre première bataille. C'est normal. Mais saches qu'on sera toujours près de toi pour veiller sur toi pendant la bataille._

La jeune femme regarda son ami puis les elfes autour d'elle. Il avait tous suivit la conversation et ils lui firent tous un signe de la tête, lui montrant qu'ils seront là pour elle durant la bataille.

-_Merci beaucoup mes amis._ Leur répondit-elle.

Le bruit de lance des Uruk fut brusquement stoppé lorsqu'un vieux soldat lâcha par erreur sa flèche qui arriva pile dans le cou d'un de leurs ennemis, ce qui déclencha leur colère ainsi que le début de la guerre.

Cette marée d'Uruk se mit à courir vers le gouffre, ce qui donna le feu vert à Aragorn pour donner ses ordres.

-_Parez à tirer_ ! Cria le Rôdeur.

D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, les elfes de la Lόrien, avec Legolas et Elerinna empoignèrent une de leur flèche et l'installèrent sur leurs arcs, prêts à décocher leurs flèches.

La bataille avait commencé, et la règle était simple : tuer et rester en vie.

* * *

><p>La bataille faisait rage depuis plusieurs heures et c'était désormais des affrontements au corps à corps. Les Uruk-Haï avaient envahis les remparts du Gouffre de Helms. Le sol était recouvert de corps des deux camps.<p>

Elerinna était couverte de sang, à la fois du sien, celui des Uruk et des elfes qui étaient tombés. Elle se débrouillait bien et était aidée par les elfes de la Lórien. Voyant qu'ils sacrifiaient leur vie pour la protéger, elle leur avait ordonné durant la bataille de la laisser se battre pour qu'ils aient une chance de vivre. Mais ils continuaient tous à la protéger et pendant l'intensité du combat, elle avait été séparée d'Haldir.

Quelque temps auparavant, les Uruk avaient réussi à faire exploser une partie du mur du Gouffre, faisant ainsi un bon nombre de blessés et de morts. Cette action eut pour conséquence l'arrivée massive d'Uruk au sein du Gouffre et les hommes et elfes à l'intérieur se retrouvaient très vite surpassés en nombre.

De son côté, Aragorn avait repris ses esprits et combattait sur le sol avec des elfes et Gimli qui avait fait si on peut dire, le saut de l'ange.

-ARAGORN ! Cria Hama. Repliez-vous vers le bastion. Sortez vos hommes de là.

Le Rôdeur regarda autour de lui, il vit les corps qui recouvraient le sol, il ne restait que très peu d'elfes encore en vie. Les hommes encore en vie étaient en train de puiser dans leurs dernières forces qui leur restaient. Il cria plusieurs fois d'aller au bastion pour être sûr que tous puissent l'entendre.

Il vit Gimli emmené de force par deux elfes, Legolas les suivait et Elerinna courait pour les rejoindre, entourée de quatre elfes autour d'elle.

Il manquait quelqu'un. Il regarda autour de lui, que ce soit sur le sol ou sur les remparts et le vit : une armure rouge et une chevelure blonde.

-_Haldir ! Au bastion !_

Ce concerné se retourna en entendant son nom et hocha la tête pour dire qu'il avait compris. Il ordonna à tous ses soldats de se diriger vers le bastion le plus rapidement possible.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr que tous l'avait entendu, il se dirigea à son tour vers le lieu indiqué mais il tomba nez à nez avec un Uruk avec qui il engagea de suite le combat. Ce fut bref, Haldir put le tuer en lui tranchant l'abdomen mais il reçut de son ennemi une grosse blessure au bras.

Cette blessure le déconcentra pour un léger moment, ce qui lui fut fatal car il n'avait pas vu l'autre Uruk arrivé derrière lui.

Une douleur cuisante dans le dos le réveilla de sa légère inattention. Il avait été négligent et il allait le payer de sa vie.

Jamais il ne reverra la Lórien, ses souverains, ses frères. Il ne pourra jamais retourner sur la tombe de ses parents. Il ne connaîtra jamais la fin de la guerre et le début de la paix et il ne verra jamais sa petite protégée s'épanouir dans sa vie, se marier, avoir des enfants…

Il n'entendait presque plus rien autour de lui. Il n'entendit pas Aragorn hurler son nom et courir vers lui.

Lorsque le rôdeur arriva aux côtés de son ami et qu'il le prit dans ses bras, il était déjà trop tard. La vie avait quitté le corps du Gardien des Frontières.

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui, il lui fit un dernier salut en lui posant la main sur son cœur et posa le corps avant de foncer sur les Uruk qui se rapprochaient d'eux.

* * *

><p>Les survivants avaient trouvé refuge dans l'une des salles qui menaient aux cavernes. Ils allaient pour refermer la porte et la barricader lorsqu'Aragorn arriva avec Legolas. Une fois les deux entrés, les soldats refermèrent la porte et mirent tous ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver pour la renforcer : Tables, chaises…même le plus petit morceau de bois pouvait être utile.<p>

Aragorn regarda autour de lui et vit le nombre de survivants, une vingtaine…ils étaient presque 400 au début de cette bataille. Il fut soulagé en voyant que Gimli et Elerinna avaient réussi à rejoindre la salle.

Elerinna…comment allait-il lui annoncer la mort de celui qu'elle avait adulé durant toute son enfance ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question que la jeune femme le vit.

-Aragorn ? Où est Haldir ? Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Il posa les yeux sur elle et la vit à la lumière des torches. Elle était couverte de sang, ses cheveux mouillés dégoulinaient d'eau de pluie mais aussi du sang qui était tombé dessus. Des écorchures par-ci, par-là, et ses yeux qui réclamaient une réponse.

-Rinna…je suis désolé…

Ce fut la phrase révélatrice pour la jeune femme qui commença à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Oh non…dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

L'absence de réponse du rôdeur confirma toute l'histoire, Haldir était bel et bien tombé durant la bataille.

Malgré la tristesse de son amie, Aragorn ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distrait. Il aida à barricader la porte et remonta les bretelles au Roi Théoden qui était convaincu que tout était fini.

De son côté, Elerinna s'était écroulée sur une chaise que les soldats avaient oublié et se mit à pleurer la perte de son ami, ainsi que des soldats de la Lórien.

_-Princesse ?_

Elle releva les yeux et vit devant elle les elfes survivants, il y en avait huit.

_-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?_

Elerinna regarda ses amis puis posa son regard sur la porte, qui montrait qu'un bélier la frappait à intervalle régulier à l'extérieur de la salle. Elle vit aussi Aragorn ordonner à Hama de faire sortir le peuple des cavernes.

_-Vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, mais les femmes et les enfants si. Descendez dans les cavernes et aidez le peuple du Rohan à s'échapper. Faites votre possible pour qu'ils rejoignent la Lórien. Ils seront en sécurité là-bas._

_-Mais princesse…nous avons le devoir de vous protéger._

_-Et vous avez accompli votre devoir avec bravoure durent la bataille. Maintenant, protéger le peuple, s'il vous plait._

Les huit elfes acquiescèrent de la tête et suivirent Hama dans les cavernes. Reprenant en main ses émotions, elle sécha ses larmes et rejoigna Aragorn qui venait de remotiver le Roi. Les soldats étaient en train d'apporter les chevaux.

-Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-Nous allons affronter les Uruk et tenir le plus longtemps possible jusqu'à l'arrivée de Gandalf.

-Tu crois qu'il arrivera à temps ?

-J'en suis sûr Rinna.

* * *

><p>Le soleil commençait à se lever, le ciel passait du bleu nuit au rouge de l'aube. Tous les survivants étaient sur leurs chevaux sauf deux Rohirrims qui maintenaient la porte du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.<p>

Le seul absent de la salle fut Gimli, qui avait rejoint le cor du gouffre pour qu'il résonne, comme avait dit le Roi Théoden, une dernière fois.

Le cor se mit à résonner dans tout le gouffre, y compris dans la salle où tous se trouvaient.

-POUR EORLINGAS ! Hurla le Roi.

Un coup de talon, les chevaux partirent au galop avec leur cavalier tenant leurs épées à la main et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer les Uruk-Haï qui se trouvaient derrière. Certains furent même écrasés par leurs congénères.

Tous les cavaliers allèrent vers l'extérieur de Fort le Cor et passèrent sur la chaussée qui menait à l'entrée principale mais aussi vers l'extérieur quand on l'empruntait dans le sens inverse. Lorsqu'ils passaient, les cavaliers faisaient tomber les Uruk se trouvant sur leur chemin et tranchèrent le corps des autres.

Ils arrivèrent très rapidement au cœur de la masse d'Uruk-Haï se trouvant devant Fort le Cor. Mais tous, que ce soit Uruk ou humains, se désintéressaient très vite de leur adversaire car sur le haut de la colline, à côté du Gouffre, se trouvait une silhouette bien connue de tous. Un cavalier blanc sur un cheval blanc. Gandalf.

Derrière Gandalf, un autre cavalier arriva et appela le reste de ses hommes. Une armée de Rohirrims se dessina derrière les deux cavaliers de tête, l'armée d'Eomer, dont l'exil était désormais terminé.

Sur l'ordre d'Eomer, les Rohirrims dévalèrent la colline et foncèrent dans la masse d'Uruk. Comme l'avait dit Gandalf, ils arrivaient de l'Est et, grâce au soleil levant, l'armée arrivante eut un bel avantage contre l'armée de Saroumane, ils furent aveuglés par les rayons du soleil, permettant ainsi la victoire des hommes.

Le champ de bataille se retrouva rapidement vidé, non pas par la mort de la quasi-totalité des Uruk, mais plutôt par leur fuite vers la forêt de Fangorn.

-Restez hors de la forêt, n'approchez pas des arbres ! Cria Eomer.

Restant à une distance raisonnable de la dite forêt, les humains purent voir les Uruk restant rentrer dans la forêt et se faire tuer par les arbres qui se sont réveillés par l'appel de Sylvebarbe. Le massacre des Uruk ne pouvait être « vu » que par les hurlements et le haut des arbres qui bougeait.

La bataille fut vraiment terminée lorsque plus aucun bruit ne venait de la forêt. Les Uruk avaient été détruits, mais à quel prix ?

* * *

><p>Tous les soldats retournaient vers le gouffre, le Roi Théoden, Eomer ainsi que la Communauté en tête.<p>

-Roi Théoden ? Les elfes survivants ont accompagné Hama pour que les femmes et les enfants puissent sortir des cavernes. Je leur ai demandé de les mener dans la Lórien pour qu'ils obtiennent la protection de mes grands-parents. Me permettez-vous d'aller à leur rencontre pour que le peuple puisse revenir à Fort le Cor ? Demanda Elerinna.

-Je vous remercie Dame Elerinna pour ce que vous avez fait, je vais envoyer des hommes pour les retrouver.

-Je vous remercie.

Immédiatement, le Roi ordonna à une dizaine de soldats d'aller à la rencontre du peuple et de suite, les concernés partirent au galop en contournant la marée de soldats et passèrent vers les extrémités de la forêt de Fangorn.

_-Rinna ? Tu as fait preuve d'une très bonne initiative en demandant à tes soldats d'aller aider le peuple._

_-Mes soldats ? Legolas, ce ne sont pas mes soldats._

_-Ils le sont depuis la mort d'Haldir. A défaut d'avoir leur capitaine, ils ont encore leur princesse._

Cette phrase fut douloureuse aux yeux d'Elerinna, la réalité la rattrapa encore une fois, Haldir était mort.

Elle fut silencieuse jusqu'au retour à Fort le Cor. Immédiatement, tous posèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à rassembler les corps pour qu'ils puissent avoir des funérailles descentes. Les cadavres des Uruk furent entassés devant le Gouffre et furent brûlés. De temps en temps, un autre cadavre retrouvé était jeté dans le bûcher.

Théoden avait demandé à ce que des charrettes soient préparées pour déposer les corps. Les corps des soldats du Rohan auront leurs funérailles à Edoras tandis que les corps des elfes étaient sur des charrettes à part afin qu'ils puissent retourner dans la Lórien.

Sur les remparts du Gouffre, Elerinna regardait chaque corps allié qu'elle trouvait, dans l'espoir de sentir un cœur battre lorsqu'elle vérifiait. Elle tomba bien évidemment sur le corps du Gardien des Frontières.

A la base, Haldir avait une couleur de peau assez clair, mais là, sa peau avait pris la teinte cadavérique. Il avait ses yeux ouverts et du sang venant de sa blessure s'était répandu autour de lui.

Elle se mit à genou à ses côtés et toucha sa main, comme pour essayer de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas mort, mais il l'était. Sa peau était froide et son membre commençait à être légèrement rigide. Retenant ses larmes, elle approcha sa main du visage de son ami et lui ferma ses yeux, tel un dernier adieu.

Ce fut de trop pour elle, en plus de la pression qu'elle avait subi avec cette bataille. Elle se releva et courut à l'intérieur pour aller dans la chambre qu'on lui avait affrétée. Elle croisa dans sa course ses amis. Aragorn voulu immédiatement la rattrapé mais fut stoppé par Legolas.

_-Laissez-lui du temps mon ami._

A contre cœur, Aragorn laissa la jeune femme seule, comprenant qu'elle ne voudrait pas de compagnie après cela.

Elerinna arriva dans sa chambre et une fois la porte fermée, elle s'autorisa à faire couler les larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à tomber depuis un moment et s'écroula dans le lit présent dans la salle.

* * *

><p><strong>Et oui, j'ai tué Haldir ! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de le tuer mais c'était un mal nécessaire pour Elerinna. Et surtout y a déjà plein de fiction où il survit que si je l'avais sauvé, son futur dans ma fic aurait fini par ressembler à beaucoup d'autres fictions. Ne me tuez pas pour ça siou plait !<strong>

**Sinon j'essaye de m'améliorer dans la description des batailles mais je suis loin d'être championne. **

**Bisous à tous !**


End file.
